


The Sluts of Smash Bros

by YourMomExists



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomExists/pseuds/YourMomExists
Summary: Hey everyone, welcome to The Sluts of Smash Bros! I'm open to suggestions from readers, so feel free to leave a comment with suggestions. You can request smut for new characters, and you can also request stuff for characters I've already written about. If you have requests for me to write about, there are a few rules about the kind of requests I'll take.1. No Pokemon.2. All of the Smash Bros characters in the story will be female. Your character in the story can be whatever sex you want though, and you can request sex scenes between female characters as well. You can also request rule 63'd versions of guys on the roster.3. If you want a character to be futa, let me know in your comment.4. I'm also open to writing smut about Spirits and Assist Trophies.5. For rule 63'd characters you want to be in your request, be sure to tell me what they look like, and what personality differences they might have compared to their male versions.Besides the stuff I already covered, I want to mention that every character in this story will be an adult, regardless of whether they are canonically an adult or not. Requests for sex scenes with the characters as underage will be ignored.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Reader, Callie (Splatoon)/Reader, Dark Samus/Reader, Female Inkling(s)/Reader, Krystal (Star Fox)/Original Character(s), Leaf (Pokemon)/Reader, Lyn (Fire Emblem)/Original Character(s), Marie (Splatoon)/Reader, Marina (Splatoon)/Reader, Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Mii Gunner/Reader, My Unit | Byleth/Reader, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Reader, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Reader, Palutena (Kid Icarus)/Reader, Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Reader, Pearl (Splatoon)/Reader, Phosphora (Kid Icarus)/Original Character(s), Princess Daisy/Reader, Princess Rosalina/Reader, Rhea/Sothis (Fire Emblem), Samus Aran/Reader, Sheik/reader, Shizue | Isabelle/Reader, Tiki (Fire Emblem)/Original Character(s), Wendy O. Koopa/Reader, Wii Fit Trainer/Reader, Zelda (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 326
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter One: Sex with Samus (Samus x Male Reader)

You were a new addition to the Smash Bros Tournament. When you arrived at the mansion where you and your competitors would be staying, you received a warm welcome from your fellow fighters. However, as you became accustomed to living life in the mansion, one person really stood out to you. That person was a certain bounty hunter named Samus Aran. There was no denying it, Samus was hot as hell. With her long legs, large boobs, and a tight ass that was shown off by her skin tight jumpsuit, Samus was the very definition of a blonde bombshell. Not to mention her beautiful face with lips that were seemingly made for sucking dick.

There was one fairly big problem with Samus, however. She was hardly the most social of the people in the mansion. She had a few friends that she was seen around the mansion with, but besides that, she mostly kept to herself. It would be hard to get Samus to open up, especially to you, the most recent addition to the roster. However, as the weeks and months went on, you did your best to get Samus to open up to you, and eventually she considered you her friend.

One night, after you had been in the mansion for several months, you invited Samus to your room to hangout and chat. When she arrived, you and Samus talked about random topics. As the night went on, you were becoming increasingly more aroused with lust for her. Samus, for her part, looked flustered, and kept glancing at you with a strange longing in her eyes every time the conversation lulled, and she thought you weren't looking. 

A few hours after Samus arrived, you finally spoke up about your inner thoughts on her. "Samus, have I ever told you how fucking hot you are?"

Samus seemed shocked at your boldness, before quietly laughing. "You know, you've interested me for a while now. I've found myself wondering what it would be like to fuck you. Would you mind if I finally found out?"

You smiled at Samus. "I would be more than willing. I've been interested in you ever since I first arrived at the mansion."

Samus grinned. "Good. I think I'll start with finding out what you taste like."

You stood up from your chair as Samus got down on her knees in front of you. She undid the belt around your pants, and quickly made sure that there was nothing hiding your lower regions. She seemed pleasantly surprised as your dick almost hit her in the face.

"Ooh, you're big!" Samus exclaimed. She leaned her face closer, and once she was sure you were watching, took a long lick on the underside of your penis, all the way from the base to the tip. You can feel yourself hardening at her actions, and after only a few seconds, your dick was fully erect. Samus kept licking the sides of your dick, all while making eye contact with you to watch your reaction. Samus's wet tongue felt like heaven. After a short while of licking, Samus then moved onto the next step. She put your dick in her mouth and started bobbing her head. It turns out that Samus was very good at sucking dick. While she wasn't able to fit your whole dick in her mouth, she was still trying her best. However, it seemed that Samus quickly became annoyed that she was unable to deepthroat your dick, since she moved your hands to the back of her head. At her prompting, you forced her head down on your dick, so that it forced its way down Samus's throat. You held her there for a few seconds, before letting her move her head back to breathe. After letting her get a fresh breath of air, you shoved her head back down so your whole dick was in Samus's throat again. You did this for several minutes until you can feel yourself getting close.

"Samus, I'm about to cum." You warned. In response, Samus put her hands over yours, so that you couldn't move your hands away from the back of her head, and she was forced to swallow your seed. A few moments later, you felt the pleasure of cumming in Samus's throat, and you watched as Samus did her best to swallow every drop. 

After swallowing all of your cum, Samus pulled her head away from your dick. "Delicious. Are you ready to move onto the main event?"

In response, you picked her up and tossed her onto your bed. Samus laughed, and with your help, quickly took off her Zero Suit. She laid down on her back, and spread her legs for you.

Samus looked you in the eyes. "Give me the best fucking of my live."

You decided to oblige her. You line up your dick to her pussy lips, and push yourself inside her in one fluid motion.

"Oh god." Samus moaned. "You're so big. Please keep fucking me!"

You start moving your hips back and forth. While Samus is definitely not a virgin, it's clear that she has not had sex in quite a while. Her pussy is very tight, and it squeezes your dick nicely. At Samus's begging, you start moving your hips faster, and thrust into her harder and harder. Finally, after months of longing, you were fucking Samus Aran's brains out, and it was even better than you could have imagined. With this sex position, you had a great view of Samus's large breasts bouncing around with every single one of your thrusts. You feel Samus's pussy suddenly get tighter around your dick.

"I'm cumming!" Samus cried. "Oh god, please don't stop!" 

Despite her not wanting you to stop, you can feel yourself becoming ready to cum.

"Samus, I'm going to cum." You warned her.

"Cum inside me!" Samus pleaded. "Cum inside my pussy!"

You do as she asks, and empty yourself into Samus's pussy. After a few moments of both you and Samus gasping for air, she looks up at you.

"That was fun." She gasped. "But we're not over yet."

Samus stood up and pushed you backwards on the bed. She climbed over you and hovered her pussy over your dick. She looked at you, then in one fluid motion impaled herself on your dick. 

"Oh yes!" She moaned. Samus started lifting herself up and down, letting your entire dick enter her, before she lifted up again. This position felt incredible. The new angle, along with the force of Samus thrusting herself down upon you meant that your dick could go even deeper into her pussy. After a few minutes of this however, you decided that you preferred it when you were in control. You roll yourself over on the bed, with Samus under you. You turn Samus over so that she was laying on her stomach, with her tight ass in the air. You lined your dick up with her pussy once again, and thrusted down.

"Mmmm." Samus moaned. She didn't seem to mind that you had taken control once again. You continue fucking Samus. At this angle, you had a great view of her ass. You lifted your hand up and deliver a hard smack on Samus's on her rear. Because of how tight her ass is, it didn't jiggle very much, but it was still satisfying to feel the vibrations of her ass against your hand.

"Please keep spanking me!" Samus begged. You lifted you hand back up and delivered several blows on her ass that started to make it turn red.

"Who would've thought that the great bounty hunter Samus Aran was a huge slut who enjoyed getting spanked during sex?" You teased her.

"Yes!" Samus cried. "I'm a slut and I love your dick! Please cum inside my pussy again!" As Samus begged for your cum, you felt her pussy tightening, letting you know that she was having an orgasm for the second time that night. The increased tightness of her pussy drove you over the edge, and you once again fill Samus Aran's tight pussy with your cum.

You pull out of her pussy, and lay next to Samus on the bed. Samus rolls herself over so that she is in your arms. She turns her head upwards so that she is looking at you. "Anytime you want to fuck, let me know. We have to do this again."

You smile and lean forward so that your lips are almost touching. "Definitely." You gently kiss her, and the both of you slowly drift off to sleep with the knowledge that the night you shared together would not be your last.


	2. Chapter Two: Byleth's Lust (Female Byleth x Short! Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for 5mart_1diot. If anyone one else has a request they would like to see, be sure to let me know in a comment!

When you first arrived at the mansion in which you and your competitors in the Tournament would be staying at, you were pretty nervous. After all, people tended to look down on those who were shorter than them, both literally and figuratively. Hell, even Little Mac, who literally had "Little" as part of his name was taller than you! When you first stepped through the front doors, there was definite surprise, but no one really seemed to care about your height. Most people also seemed to not really care about you being at the mansion at all. A short while after you first showed up, most of the others in the mansion seemed to ignore you. Everyone except one person.

Her name was Byleth, and she was from the Fire Emblem Universe. She had a male doppelganger also named Byleth which was apparently from a different Fire Emblem Universe, but he ignored you like everyone else. The female Byleth on the other hand seemed like a pretty nice person. When you first joined the Tournament, you lost practically all of your first matches. When you were dejected about losing, Byleth approached you. At first, you were put on edge considering how much taller than you she was, but once she started speaking, your fears were put at rest. In her home universe, she was a professor, and she approached you with an offer to help you improve your sword fighting skills, and to teach you the best ways to fight your other opponents. You were touched at her offer, and accepted immediately.

Every day after the matches were all done, you would meet Byleth in the training room for practice. Through training with her, you and Byleth came close friends. However, as you got to know her better, you realized that sometimes she would start acting weird for seemingly no reason. For instance, sometimes she would get really clumsy. While training with her, she would take her cloak off for easier maneuverability, and then she would accidentally drop her sword. This happened quite often, and whenever it did, Byleth would turn her back to you in order to bend down and pick it up. She would also look at you as she did so to see if you were looking. Another time after you were done training for the day, Byleth mentioned how good you were at swordplay, and mentioned how she would like to see how you were at using 'a different sword'. When you just stared at her blankly, Byleth looked disappointed.

A few months after you started training with Byleth, she mentioned that due to how well you were progressing, she would start training you harder. Once you started for the day, it was clear that she was not joking. After a few minutes of you trying your best to defend yourself, you leaped backwards in order to try and evade one of Byleth's sword swipes, only for your head to hit the hard wall behind you. You collapsed to the ground, holding your head in pain. The last thing you see before you lose consciousness is Byleth rushing towards you in worry. 

* * * * *

You groan as you slowly open your eyes. The bright lights of the room you were in blinded you for a few seconds before your eyes adjust. You're laying on a soft bed in a room with white walls. On your right is a counter and a sink, on the back wall is a window with moonlight streaming in, and on your left is a cabinet that seemed to hold medical supplies.

"I'm so glad you're alright." You hear a voice say. 

You look back to your right to find that you somehow missed Byleth, who was sitting right next to you. She looked visibly relieved that you were ok. 

Byleth looked down for a minute before looking back up at you. "I'm really sorry. You clearly weren't ready for harder training, and I rushed you into it."

You give Byleth a soft smile. "Hey, it's alright. Harder training means that I can improve at a faster rate, and now we know that I can't handle training quite that hard yet." You look around. Besides you and Byleth, the room is completely empty. "Where is the nurse at?"

"The nurse went home for the night." Byleth replied. "She allowed me to stay with you until you woke up."

You blink at Byleth in surprise. You were touched that she would be willing to spend such a large portion of her night, just to be there with you. Although, it was also confusing. While you and Byleth were friends, you didn't think she cared about you that much, to even sacrifice her sleeping schedule.

"I'm really touched." You tell her. "But why do you care that much?" 

Byleth seemed conflicted for a moment how to respond. She looked around the room, as if to make sure that the both of you were alone. Then, she leaned forward and gave you a long kiss on the lips. As you enjoyed the feeling of Byleth's soft lips against yours, you felt your penis hardening. 

When Byleth broke the kiss, she looked down in surprise at your member straining against your pants.

"I'm sorry." You attempted to apologize to her.

Byleth's eyes were big as she stared at your bulge. "Oh my god. You're so big!" She whispered. 

You laugh a bit awkwardly. "Yeah, not bad for my height huh?"

Byleth slowly nods, before looking back at you. She seems to be struggling with herself a bit. "No." She murmurs to herself. "He's injured. Now isn't the time. ...But now he knows how I feel. There's no going back."

You look at her confused. "Now isn't the time for what?"

Byleth nods her head to herself. She meets your eyes. "How about I formally apologize for getting you injured?"

You blink at her. "What do you mean?"

Byleth puts one of her fingers over you lips. "Just lay back and enjoy this." She whispered into your ear. Byleth stands up and walks to the end of your bed. She crouches over the end of your bed, and pulls down the waistline of your pants. Byleth tosses them, and your underwear to the side. Byleth takes off her shirt and bra, and leans over your crotch. She looks into your eyes and licks her lips.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long." Byleth admits. Then, she looks back down at your dick, and slowly puts it in her mouth.

You let out a satisfied moan as Byleth starts bobbing her head up and down. Her soft lips, along with the tightness of her throat gives your dick feels incredible. You can feel your mind slowly drift with the pleasure Byleth was giving you. However, even though Byleth was doing her best, your dick was much too long for her to try and fit it down her throat. She stops for a moment, seemingly thinking, before getting an idea. She wraps her sizable breasts around the bottom of your dick, before moving them up and down. Even with her large tits around your cock, your dick was long enough that she could continue sucking on it as well. As Byleth continued giving you a boobjob, she moved her head back down to continue sucking on your dick.

The feeling of Byleth using her breasts as well as her mouth on your dick is almost too much to bear. Looking down, you can tell Byleth is fully focused on what she is doing. Seeing her determination in order to make sure you were pleasured left a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach. As the minutes pass, you can slowly feel the pressure building up, letting you know that you are about to release your load.

"Byleth, I'm going to cum." You moan. Byleth starts sucking harder, and moves her breasts faster, desperate for your seed. A few moments later, you release your load into Byleth's mouth. Even with the large amount of cum, Byleth is able to drink and swallow it all. 

Byleth looks up at you licking her lips. "That was amazing!" She said. "But now I can't help myself. I need the main event!" Byleth stands up and removes the rest of her clothes. She crawls onto your bed and moves her pussy so that it is hovering above your dick. She looks at you for a moment, and then drops herself downward. Her eyes go big as her tight pussy engulfs your dick. "So good!" She moans. "My pussy is so full! I can feel it in my womb!" Byleth begins moving herself up and down, slowly building up momentum and speed.

Under her, you can barely process the events that are going on. Byleth's tight pussy squeezed your dick in all the right ways, like it was made for you to fuck it. As you feel yourself getting lost in the pleasure, Byleth reaches down and gently lifts your upper body forward. Due to the height difference, your face was at the same level as her breasts. Like an instinct, you begin to suck on one of them. After a bit, you move onto the other. You switch back and forth between them as Byleth moans. You can feel Byleth's pussy tighten around your dick.

"Yes!" Byleth cried. "I'm cumming!" You feel her pussy juices drip down your cock as Byleth orgasms above you. Even with her own pleasure however, she never stops riding you. A few minutes later, you feel yourself getting close.

You pull your mouth away from her breasts for a moment."Byleth, I'm going to cum!" You warn her. 

Byleth continues bouncing herself up and down. "I don't care!" She yells. "I want you to cum in my pussy!" With her permission, you let yourself cum. Byleth moans in approval as your load fills her pussy and her womb. If you thought that Byleth would be done after you both came, you would be very wrong. She pushed your head back towards her breasts in order to get you to continue sucking. You do so willingly as Byleth continues riding your dick, just as hard as before.

Byleth rides you for hours. As the hours go on, you lose track of the amount of times that you and Byleth cum. It must have been in the dozens. Eventually, after you cum in Byleth one last time, she pulls herself off of you, and lays down next to you in bed. She cuddles up against you, and you fall asleep that way, with the feeling of Byleth's soft, naked body laying against yours.

* * * * *

You blink your eyes open as bright sunlight enters the room. You look around and realize that you are in the nurse's office. The room is completely empty of other people. What happened last night? The last thing you remember is training with Byleth, and the back of your head hitting something hard. Byleth must of brought you here after your injury. Did something happen after that? You get the distinct feeling that you're forgetting something. Your body feels exhausted, which makes sense because of your injury, but you're more exhausted than you thought you would be, considering that you had the whole night to rest. Maybe that was just a side effect of Byleth's more rigorous training she put you through yesterday? As you struggle to remember if there is something you are forgetting, Byleth enters the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

You give her a smile. "I'm more exhausted than usual, but other than that, I'm fine. I'm really looking forward to today's training. By the way, did something happen after I was knocked out yesterday? I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Byleth gives you a strange smile that for some reason strikes you as seductive, and then licks her lips. "Yes, something did happen. Why don't I show you what you're forgetting?"


	3. Chapter Three: Isabelle's Pets (Isabelle x Zelda x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Cormilla. If you have a request that you would to see be turned into a chapter, feel free to leave a comment, and I'll try to write it in a timely manner.

When you joined the Smash Bros Tournament, you were unsure of what to expect. There was such a great variety of people that made up the roster, you weren't sure if you'd be able to fit in. However, your fears were quickly abated once you entered the front door of the mansion. The person who greeted you was a small humanoid dog who wore a large, happy smile on her face. She introduced herself as Isabelle, and offered to give you a tour around the mansion, and show you where you would be staying. Isabelle's kindness made her the first friend you made in the Tournament. 

However, during the first few weeks of the Tournament, you felt your feelings for Isabelle shift. You didn't only see her as a friend, you saw her as something more. You realized that you fell for Isabelle. After all, how could you not? Besides her kind, outgoing personality, Isabelle had a certain cuteness to the way she looked and acted that you couldn't help but think as sexy. You yearned to get on your knees before her, and show Isabelle just how much you cared for her. However, there was a problem. Your only other friend in the Tournament had also fallen for Isabelle.

Her name was Princess Zelda, and she was from the nation of Hyrule. Isabelle introduced you to her, and at first, the two of you got along great. However, once you both found out about the other's crush on Isabelle, you refused to speak to each other. The two of you would compete for Isabelle's attention, and glare at each other once you thought Isabelle wasn't looking. Zelda also being in love with Isabelle worried and distressed you. After all, how could you compete with a Princess?

Even though you and Zelda both did your best to hide your distaste for each other from Isabelle, it wasn't hard for her to notice. Needless to say, her two friends fighting worried Isabelle, and she wanted to know why you and Zelda refused to speak to each other. One day, Isabelle asked both you and Zelda to come to her room, to hopefully stop you and Zelda from fighting. Even though you didn't want anything to do with Zelda, you couldn't say no to Isabelle.

You arrived to Isabelle's room at the same time as Zelda did. "Zelda." You greet her curtly.

Zelda frowns angrily at you. "Hello."

After a few moments of you and Zelda glaring at each other, you both turn to Isabelle's bedroom door.

You give it a few knocks. "Isabelle, we're coming in!"

As you open the door, you see a sight that makes you shocked, ...and pretty wet. Isabelle was naked, in the middle of getting changed into different clothes.

She yelps in surprise and attempted to cover herself with her arms. "I'm still changing!"

Despite Isabelle's embarrassment, you can't help but keep staring. How Isabelle looked without her clothes on is even better than how you imagined her. Her breasts aren't that big, but to you they seem the perfect size. Your eyes move down Isabelle's body. Isabelle's stomach, while not super toned, is surprisingly fit, which you assume must be a side affect of being in a fighting tournament. Your eyes move lower to her thighs. Usually covered up by a skirt, they are thicker than you would expect. It takes all of your concentration to not get a nosebleed at the sight. Beside you, you can tell that Zelda can't stop looking as well.

With your and Zelda's staring, Isabelle becomes increasingly flustered. "W-why are you still staring!" She demands nervously. "And please close the door before someone else sees me!"

As Zelda closes the door, you can't help but be honest and speak your mind. "I love you." You admit to Isabelle.

Zelda quickly turns around, since she had no choice but to confess too, if she wanted a chance with Isabelle. "I do as well!"

As Isabelle stands there for a moment, seemingly trying to make sense of your and Zelda's confessions, she realizes something. "Were you two fighting over me?" She asks you.

Both you and Zelda nod your head.

"I-I don't know what to say." Isabelle admits.

You take a deep breath and try to be bold. "Isabelle, will you go out with me?"

Zelda's head snaps to you in anger. "No!" She growls. She turns back to Isabelle. "Please go out with me!"

Isabelle tries to think of a way out of the situation. "I like you both. I don't know if I can chose between you."

You and Zelda look at each other, and you get the same idea.

"We'll have a competition." You tell Isabelle.

"A competition for what?" Isabelle asks confused.

"Who can be the best sex-puppy." Zelda says confidently. 

Isabelle's eyes widen for a moment. "W-what?" She then thinks for a moment. "If you both want to, I don't mind." 

At Isabelle's acceptance of the contest, you immediately start stripping out of your clothes, and Zelda does the same. Both of you sit on your knees in front of Isabelle as she sits on the edge of her bed.

"The first competition will be who can make Isabelle orgasm the fastest by eating her out." Zelda tells you.

You don't have any problem with it. That's as good a way to start as any. "Who'll go first?" You ask her.

Zelda smirks at you. "Obviously I will since it was my idea." Zelda looks up at Isabelle. "Before we're done, you're going to see that I'm the better sex-puppy." Before Isabelle has the chance to respond, Zelda moves her face towards Isabelle's pussy, and sticks her tongue inside. Immediately Isabelle starts letting out small, adorable, sexy moans.

While you're happy that Isabelle's feeling good, you can't help but feel jealous that it was Zelda making her feel that way. You make sure to keep your eye on the clock so you can time Zelda, but after a couple of minutes of Zelda giving Isabelle all the attention, you start getting bored. You consider giving Isabelle attention of your own while Zelda's eating her out, but you quickly decide against it. If you started making Isabelle feel good while it was still Zelda's turn, you might make Isabelle orgasm faster, and it would improve Zelda's time. So, for now, you simply sit there watching the show. Zelda is certainly trying, you have to give her credit for that. Isabelle is still moaning with pleasure, and from your position, you can see Isabelle's tail slowly wagging from side to side. 

After what feels like forever, Isabelle lets out a louder moan. "I'm cumming!" She cries. Zelda immediately opens her mouth wide so she can taste Isabelle's pussy juices. You look up at the clock. "Three minutes and forty-two seconds." You tell them.

Zelda smirks at you, satisfied with her time. "Good luck beating that!" 

You glare at her. "I will!"

Zelda moves out of the way to let you have your turn. Before you starting eating her out, you look up at Isabelle. "I'm going to be the best obedient sex doggy you've ever seen!" You then focus on Isabelle's pussy. You bury your face in the soft fur around Isabelle's pussy, and stick your tongue in. You've had fantasies about doing this with Isabelle, and they were finally coming true. You start out with small licks in order to get used to the taste of Isabelle's pussy on your tongue, and then once you were, you start swirling your tongue around.

Isabelle moans loudly, much louder than any of her moans with Zelda. You feel a moment of self-satisfaction, before refocusing on your task. You decide that your tongue isn't reaching deep enough inside her pussy, so you grab Isabelle's hips to help push your face in deeper. Isabelle moans again. "Oh god!" You develop a routine as you continue eating her out. You start swirling your tongue clockwise, and then counterclockwise, so Isabelle can't get used to the feeling of your tongue only going one way. It seems to work, since before you know it, you can feel Isabelle's pussy tightening around your tongue. "I'm cumming!" Isabelle shouts. You happily make sure to let all of Isabelle's pussy juices go down your throat. You regretfully pull away from the soft cushion Isabelle's fur gave your face, and look at Zelda for the time.

"Two minutes and forty seconds." She mutters dejectedly. You smile happily. You were a whole minute faster!

Zelda sulks for a second, before glaring at you. "It doesn't matter!" She declares. "I'm going to beat you in every other contest we have, so that she has no choice but to make me her sex-puppy!"

"Do you have a plan for the next contest?" You ask her.

Zelda falters. "No..." She admits.

So, apparently it would be up to you to decide what to do next. You think for a moment, looking Isabelle up and down, who is calmly waiting for your decision. Your eyes travel down her body, and rest on her feet. Isabelle's paws...that could be a good idea.

You turn to Zelda. "We'll each do our best to pleasure one of Isabelle's paws. We'll go until she cums, and then she'll decide between us who's better at worshipping her feet."

Zelda nods. "Alright. I'm ready when you are."

You and Zelda get on your knees beside each other, with Zelda on your left. You gently lift up Isabelle's left paw up to your face, and give an experimental lick on the bottom of her foot. Isabelle moans as Zelda starts doing the same to her right foot. You lick the bottom of her paw a few more times before moving to other areas of her paw. After you feel that you have licked her paw enough, you put one of her toes in your mouth and start sucking. Then, you move your way down her foot, making sure to suck on each toe for several seconds. A few minutes later of concentration, Isabelle warns you and Zelda that she's going to orgasm again. Both you and Zelda stop worshipping Isabelle's paws, and start trying to fight over Isabelle's pussy juices. Due to you both pushing each other, Isabelle's pussy juices land on both of your faces.

You and Zelda look at Isabelle. "So, who won?" Zelda asked.

Isabelle thinks for a moment. "You both did a really good job, but I would have to say Zelda."

You frown, as Zelda smiles at her victory.

You glare at Zelda. "Fine! One last challenge!"

As you and Zelda try to think of the last challenge you would do, Isabelle suddenly speaks up. "Both of you lay down on your backs." Isabelle's voice sends shivers down your spine. Her voice was so dominant, demanding, ...and downright sexy. You and Zelda immediately do as she says. Isabelle moves her paws so that one of them is hovering over your pussy, and the other one is hovering over Zelda's. Isabelle speaks again in the same sexy tone. "I'm going to use my paws to pleasure both of you. Afterwards, I'll tell you who is the winner."

"Yes Isabelle." You whimper.

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Zelda nod her head. "I'm your obedient sex-puppy. I'll do whatever you say."

Isabelle gives you both a large, lustful grin. "Good. " She moves her paws down, and starts moving them over your and Zelda's pussy lips. You both let out a small moan at the sensation. After a few moments of this, you can feel Isabelle dip one of her toes into your pussy, and start moving it around. You let out a gasp at the feeling of Isabelle's toe entering you, and Zelda lets out a low moan. Isabelle moves her toe around in your pussy, and then enters another. Slowly, over the course of a few minutes, she fits all of her toes in your pussy, and then enters the rest of her paw. Once her whole paw is in your pussy, she starts moving it back and forth inside your pussy, stimulating your pussy walls. At the feeling, you let out a loud moan, and you can hear Zelda give out gasps of pleasure next to you. As Isabelle continues fucking your pussy with her paw, you glance over at Zelda. Her breasts are heaving with shortness of breath. Even if Isabelle doesn't pick you, at least you can be happy with the knowledge that you spent a sex-filled night with her. You slowly feel the pressure building up for you. "I'm about to cum Isabelle!" You cry.

Zelda moans. "I am too!"

A few moments later, you let out a cry of ecstasy as you orgasm. Next to you, Zelda does the same. You lay there panting for a moment, trying to catch your breath, and then you look up at Isabelle, preparing yourself for the worst. "So, who's going to be your sex-puppy?" You ask her.

Isabelle smiles. "Both of you."

You blink. "Huh?"

Zelda is quiet for a moment, and then speaks up. "I'm fine with it. I'm just happy to be Isabelle's."

After your confusion subsides, you smile at Zelda. "I am too."

Isabelle lies down on her bed, with you and Zelda on either side of her. 

"We're going to do our best to be the greatest sex-puppies we can." You promise Isabelle.

Zelda smiles at you. "Yeah! We'll be the best puppy sluts we can be!"

You smile, and then slowly drift off to sleep with the knowledge that the night you spent with Isabelle and Zelda will be repeated many, many more times.


	4. Chapter Four: Mommy, is that you? (Sothis Possessed! Inkling x Rhea Possessed! Palutena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for brathesba. If you have a request that you would like to see me write, please be sure to leave a comment!

The Inking looked at her tablet with an inquisitive look on her face. According to the schedule today, she only had one match! Afterwards, she could have the whole day to herself to train or relax. She shifted the canister of lime green ink on her back, making sure that it was full and ready for the match ahead. Although, according to the tablet, she would have to find a Spirit she wanted to have aid her in the fight. She started scrolling through the list of available Spirits, looking to see if any caught her eye. Most of them either looked too weird or too scary for her to consider using in battle, except for one. One of the Spirits named Sothis looked very similar to the Inkling. If she remembered correctly, Sothis lived in the head of the two Byleths that were in the Tournament, but that wasn't why she interested her. Sothis's hair was practically the exact same color as hers! Perhaps hair color wasn't the best way to choose a Spirit to use in battle, but it didn't really matter. She only had one match for the day anyway, who cares if she won or not? Feeling confident with her choice, the Inkling chose Sothis.

Immediately, the Inkling heard a voice in her head. "So, you're the one I will help in battle today?" 

The Inkling nodded her head happily. 

"Hm..." Sothis muttered. "We look surprisingly similar. I suppose I approve. Now, let us start the match, and show our opponents our power!"

The Inkling smiled, and prepared for battle. A few moments later, she was teleported onto the Battlefield stage. Across from her stood Lady Palutena, with a Spirit of her own.

The Inkling felt Sothis's excitement. "We're going against a goddess! This is sure to be...wait? That feeling...?"

The Inkling tilted her head in confusion. What was the problem with Sothis? Before she could ask, something happened to Palutena across the stage. She suddenly collapsed like a marionette whose strings had been cut, only to stand up a moment later. Palutena began to speak. "Mother? Is that you?"

"Rhea?" Sothis asked in shock.

However, the Spirit called Rhea had no reply. Before the Inkling could tell Sothis that she was probably the only one that could hear her, she felt a pain in her head and collapsed on the ground. She quickly fell unconscious. However, right before she passed out, she could feel the vague sensation of her body moving without her input.

* * * * *  
Sothis stands up in her temporary body. "Rhea?" She asks. "Is that you?"

'Palutena' smiles. "Yes, it is me. Palutena has allowed me to have control of her body. I am so happy to finally see you again. I looked for a way to bring you back for so long, but with no success. Who would have imagined that I would reunite with you on a battlefield in bodies that are not our own?"

Sothis smirks at her daughter. "It is certainly strange. However, why don't you show me exactly how much you missed me? I don't believe that dress suits you. Perhaps it would be best for you to take it off."

Rhea immediately strips out of the dress and the underwear that Palutena wore. "Anything for you Mommy."

Sothis smiles, and starts taking off the clothes belonging to the Inkling. "I've missed hearing you say that. Now, lay down."

Rhea lays down on the stage, the cold floor pressing against her back and her ass. Sothis slowly walks over to her daughter, seductively shaking her hips with every step. She steps over her, so that she is standing above Rhea's head. Then, while looking into Rhea's eyes, she slowly crouches down, so that her pussy was hovering right above Rhea's mouth. Sothis smirked. She could see the lust and desire in her daughter's eyes. "Why don't you show me how much you've improved at eating people out?"

"Yes Mommy." Rhea obediently whimpers. Sothis sits down the rest of the way on her daughter's face, to let her have access to her pussy. Rhea grabs ahold of Sothis's hips to get further levarage, and starts licking.

Sothis moans as Rhea's tongue starts exploring her pussy. It is clear from the first few seconds that her daughter has improved greatly, as if she has been practicing for centuries, just for this moment. Sothis moans louder as Rhea's tongue moves back and forth, forwards and backwards, desperate to taste as much Sothis's now wet pussy as it can. 

"You have become so much better at this Rhea!" Sothis cries. "Mommy is so proud of you!"

Rhea stops licking for a moment and lifts her mother's hips upward for a moment so she can talk. "I'm so happy to hear you say that Mommy. I've-"

Sothis shakes one of her fingers in front of her daughter's face. "Did I say to stop licking?"

"No Mommy..." Rhea murmurs guiltily. 

"So what should you do?" Sothis prompts.

"Keep licking."

Sothis moves her hips back down so she is sitting on Rhea's face again. "Good girl." 

To make up for her mistake, Rhea starts licking Sothis's wet pussy with even more desperation than before. 

Sothis moans appreciatively as Rhea's tongue starts exploring deeper and deeper, hitting her pussy walls with every movement. Once Rhea's tongue reaches the furthest point it can, at least at the moment, Rhea starts swirling it around in order to pleasure every bit of her mother's pussy as she can. Sothis begnis gyrating her hips on her daughter's face, desperate for her tongue to reach even deeper. Sothis can definitely say she missed doing this with Rhea. As a bonus, Rhea is even more obedient and submissive than she was before. Sothis's mind races with possibilities of what they can do next. She can't help but notice that Rhea's temporary body has nice, thick thighs. As dirty thoughts race through her head, she can suddenly feel herself come close to orgasiming. 

"Mommy's about to cum." Sothis informs her daughter. "If you drink every drop, Mommy will make sure we continue having sex. If you don't however..."

Rhea's eyes widen, and as Sothis squirts, she does her absolute best to catch all of the pussy juices in her mouth. Of course, Sothis is lying. She has no intention of stopping so soon after getting started. She simply wants her daughter to be motivated, and to drink every drop she can.

After Rhea successfully drinks it all, Sothis stands up. Rhea looks up at her proudly. "I drank it all, so what are we doing next Mommy?"

Sothis sits down on one off her daughter's thighs. "This body has such thick thighs! Maybe even thicker than your old body! Mommy has to take advantage of this!"

Rhea looks down sadly for a moment Sothis's complement of Palutena's thighs compared to the ones that actually belonged to her when she had a body, but has to ultimately agree. Palutena's thighs were probably thicker.

Sothis gently reaches down and pats Rhea's cheek. "Don't be sad! That just means we can have even more fun right now!"

"Yes Mommy. You're right."

Sothis smiles. "What a good, obedient daughter I have." Sothis begins moving her hips, humping Rhea's leg. The friction between her pussy and Rhea's leg felt amazing. As she continued to fuck Rhea's leg, she grabs her arms, and pulls Rhea up into a sitting position, so that Sothis is practically sitting in Rhea's lap.

Rhea moaned. "Mommy, the feeling of your pussy on my leg is so good. Oh...I think I'm going to cum!" A few seconds later, Rhea squirts, with some of it landing on the ground, and some on Sothis's stomach.

Sothis grins. "What a naughty, horny daughter I have! Cumming just from the feeling of her Mommy's pussy against her leg!"

"Yes Mommy! I'm your horny, naughty girl! I've missed you so much!" Rhea confessed.

While Rhea's confession was sweet, it brings a question to Sothis's mind as she continues fucking Rhea's leg. "What would you say the thing you missed about Mommy the most?"

Rhea almost looks embarrassed for a second, which is strange considering the type of relationship she has with Sothis. "I missed your feet Mommy."

"My feet?" Sothis asks surprised. Thinking about it, Sothis supposes that it makes sense. She was never the type of person to wear shoes that actually covered her feet, plus, she and Rhea did do some sex with feet before Sothis died, although Sothis never knew her daughter enjoyed it that much.

"Yes Mommy!" Rhea admitted. "I've masturbated to the thought of worshipping your feet and being fucked by them every night since you died. I've even had dreams about it!" 

Sothis climbs off Rhea's leg and lays down, lifting her feet in the air and presenting them to her. "Then why don't we make your dreams come true!"

"Thank you so much Mommy!" Rhea cries. Without a second's hesitation, she grabs one of Sothis's feet, and gives the bottom of it a lick. 

Sothis moans at the feeling of Rhea's tongue licking the most sensitive part of her foot. Rhea also licks the sides of her foot a few times before changing her attention to Sothis's other foot, which is so far being ignored. That definitely had to change. Rhea does the same thing with the other foot, before moving her hands so that each one was holding up one of Sothis's ankles, so that she can have good access to both at the same time.

Sothis waits in anticipation of her daughter's next move. If she thought that Rhea would continue licking them, at least during that moment, she was sorely mistaken. Instead, Rhea starts planting gentle kisses all over Sothis's feet. Sothis gasps with pleasant surprise. Rhea's soft lips planting feathery kisses on every inch of her feet feels better than she ever thought possible. 

After a few minutes of Rhea kissing Sothis's feet, she goes back to licking them. Rhea alternates between licking and kissing her mommy's feet for many minutes before moving to the next step. She gently puts one of Sothis's toes in her mouth, and begins sucking on it. After about a minute, she moves onto the next toe. Rhea goes to each of Sothis's toes, one by one, making sure to suck on each one for at least a minute. For being in a different body, Sothis's toes and feet tasted pretty similar to how she remembered them, all that time ago. Rhea can't lie to herself, she missed the taste, but there was one thing about her mother's feet that she missed even more.

Rhea stops sucking on Sothis's toes and looks pleadingly into her eyes. "Mommy?" She asks hesitantly. " Would you please fuck me with your feet?"

Sothis pretends to think about it for a moment. "I suppose..." She says slowly. "Why don't you sit back and spread your legs for Mommy?"

Rhea excitedly does what her mother told her to. "Thank you so much Mommy!"

Sothis smiles. "Of course. You deserve a reward for your good behavior!" Sothis scoots herself closer to Rhea, and rests her foot on top of her pussy. She looks up into Rhea's eyes. "Let's see if your pussy is ready for Mommy, shall we?"

Sothis teases Rhea's pussy lips open and dips the tip of her big toe inside. Even at that little contact, Rhea moans happily. Sothis then slips the rest of the toe inside. Due to how wet Rhea's pussy is, it goes in quite easily. Sothis begins moving her toe back and forth, and wiggles it, stimulating Rhea's pussy.

"Mommy, please!" Rhea begs. "Give me more!"

Sothis indulges her daughter and lets her next toe enter as well. A cycle begins where Rhea begs for more, and Sothis lets another toe enter Rhea's pussy. Eventually, all five toes are inside. Sothis stops moving her foot until Rhea looks up at her quizzically. As soon as she has her daughter's attention, Sothis, in one fluid motion, shoves her whole foot into her tight pussy.

Rhea lets out a scream of pleasure. "Yes Mommy, Yes! Fuck me with your whole foot! I need it!"

Sothis begins moving her foot back and forth inside Rhea's pussy. It was actually easier than Sothis expected to fit her entire foot in it, despite the pussy's tightness. That was probably due to the size difference between the Inkling's body and Palutena, although their sizes were actually fairly close to Sothis's and Rhea's bodies when they had them. Sothis mentally shakes her head. She can think about the ease of fucking her daughter's pussy with her foot later. For now, her goal should be rewarding Rhea, and letting her know just how much Sothis missed her. 

Sothis continues moving her foot around, watching Rhea's expressions of pleasure along with the almost constant moans of approval escaping from her throat. Rhea has her head held back, with her eyes closed in ecstasy. While Sothis loves her daughter's reactions to her every movement, she can't help but feel a pang of sadness that they were forced to do their mommy-daughter bonding session in the bodies of others. Sothis is torn from her thoughts when Rhea speaks up.

"Mommy, I'm close! I'm about to cum Mommy!"

"Good girl." Sothis tells her. "Feel free to cum all over Mommy's foot."

A few moments later, Rhea does exactly what Sothis told her to. "Ah!" She cries as her pussy juices cover Sothis's foot. Rhea sits for a moment, panting, as Sothis removes her foot from Rhea's pussy.

Rhea slumps down on the ground, exhausted. Sothis crawls over to her daughter and lays down next to her. She wraps Rhea in a hug as Rhea does the same to her. Sothis looks up into Rhea's eyes, and gives her a gentle kiss on the mouth before pulling away.

"I love you." Sothis tells her softly.

"I love you too Mommy. I missed you so much."

Sothis gives her daughter a soft smile. "I missed you too, you naughty girl."

Sothis and Rhea lay together on the stage for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. "Mommy?" Rhea asks hesitantly. "Do you think we'll ever be able to do this again?"

"I hope so." Sothis tells her. "But if we do, I doubt it'll be in this body. I don't think the Inkling will ever choose me to help her in battle again after today."

Rhea laughs softly. "Probably not."

"However," Sothis continues. "Maybe there's a way we can get our actual bodies back?"

Rhea looks at her with hope in her eyes. "Do you really think it's possible?"

"There are many different universes in the Tournament." Sothis tells her. "Maybe one will have the magic necessary to make it happen."

"I hope so." Rhea whispers. "I miss having my body."

Sothis tries to think of a way to make her daughter happier. "If we do eventually manage to get our bodies back, I'm going to fuck your pussy with my foot so hard, you won't be able to feel anything else for a week!"

Rhea giggles. "I'd love that Mommy."

Rhea and Sothis slowly fall asleep in each other's arms, with hope for a future where they could recreate the day's events, in their own bodies..

* * * * *

The Inkling opened her eyes. What happened? She remembered that something happened to Palutena, but then everything went black. She didn't hear Sothis in her head anymore, so maybe the match was over? As she further woke up however, she realized something was wrong. She was naked in Palutena's arms, who was also naked. The Inkling also noticed that one of her feet felt gross and wet. Did she have sex with Palutena? She couldn't think of any other situation that could explain the situation she was in.

The Inkling started to panic. While she didn't actually read any of the rules of the Tournament when she agreed to join, she was pretty sure that having sex with your opponent wasn't allowed. As she panicked, next to her, Palutena shifted a bit and opened her eyes.

"I see that you are awake as well. I am glad that Sothis and Rhea were able to bond after so much time."

The Inkling tilted her head. What was Palutena talking about? 

Palutena noticed the Inkling's confused expression. "Oh...did you not give Sothis permission to use your body to have sex with Rhea?"

The Inkling's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ah, I suppose not. Although, I believe that we should probably get dressed."

As the Inkling stormed over to her clothes, she steamed in anger. She would find out where one of the Byleths was, and have a very serious conversation with Sothis about what it meant to "help" in battle, and her responsibilities as a Spirit. As she finished putting on her clothes, she picked up her Splattershot and put her ink canister on her back. If the Byleths refused to let her speak to Sothis, she would go with Plan B, letting them have a nice trip off of the mansion's roof.

The Inkling smiled dangerously. Sothis would learn very quickly why pissing her off was a bad idea. As she headed back towards the mansion, the Inkling thought for a moment. She might consider forgiving Sothis if Sothis made it up to her, and she had a few ideas what that might include.


	5. Chapter Five: Palutena's Obsession (Palutena x Innocent! Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for 5mart_1diot. If you have requests you'd like to see me do, please be sure to leave a comment!

READER POV:

You get woken up by a buzzing sound coming from your phone. You sleepily reach your arm over, and answer it. It takes you a moment before you recognize Pit's voice on the other end.

"Hey!" Pit practically shouts into your ear, excitement clear in his voice. "I'm going swimming in the pool today! You should join me!"

Due to Pit's loud voice, you were now completely awake. You consider his offer for a moment. It's been a while since you've been swimming, and you suppose it would be better to swim with a friend than to do it alone.

"Alright. I'm in! I'll find my swimming suit and meet you at the pool in half an hour." You tell Pit as you hang up the phone.

Half an hour later, you arrive at the pool. To your surprise, Pit is joined by Palutena. Pit was wearing some swimming trunks, clearly prepared for swimming. Palutena...wasn't. Despite the fact that you were at the pool, she still wore the same dress as usual.

"Great! You're here!" Pit cheers. He then looks at Palutena. "Um...Lady Palutena? Are you going to swim with us? If so, you might not want to wear your dress."

Palutena glances down at what she was wearing. "Ah...it seems I've forgotten to wear the proper outfit necessary for swimming. I'll go change and be right back." Palutena sets off, presumably towards the changing rooms just outside the pool's entrance. 

Pit turns to you. "While we're waiting for her we can start swimming." Pit jumps in the pool happily. As you're about to join him, Pit stops you. "Wait! I just realized I forgot my beach ball in Lady Palutena's room! Could you get it for me? I would get it myself, but I'm wet. Last time I went swimming I dripped water all over the floor of the lobby. People were not happy."

"Sure. I'll get it. Would Palutena be ok with me entering her room to grab it?"

Pit nods his head. "I don't see why not. She allows me in there."

While there was a definite difference between Pit's relationship with Palutena and your own, you shrug and head towards the mansion. When you reach Palutena's room, you find it unlocked, and open the door. 

It turns out that Palutena did not go to the changing rooms to get into her swimsuit. You know this because she was standing in front of you, completely naked. You stand there in shock. While you know you shouldn't stare, you are completely transfixed. You can't help but stare at her large breasts and her thick hips. As you stare, you start feeling pain in your crotch area, and you feel your penis hardening.

Palutena's eyes widen as she finally notices you. "What are you doing in here!" She realizes that her bedroom door is still open, and with a wave of her hand, closes it so no one else walking by could notice her state of undress.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Palutena." You apologize. "I thought you were in the changing rooms, and Pit sent me to get his beach ball."

Palutena looks as if she is struggling to think of what to do in the situation, before she notices your expression of pain. She seems confused, before her eyes travel down to your penis straining against the fabric of your swim trunks.

"I'm sorry Lady Palutena." You apologize again. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It's never done this before."

Palutena seems to only half hear you. "It's so big!" You can hear her mutter. She stares for a few seconds, before tearing her eyes off of your bulge, and looks at you. "You seem to be in pain. Why don't I assist you with that?

"Thank you Lady Palutena! But, what are you going to do?" Palutena walks over to you and pulls your swim trunks down. Freed from it's prison, your penis stands stiff before her. Palutena stares at it for a few seconds before she reaches one of her hands up, and gently wraps it around your length. You let out a groan at the feeling of her soft touch. Who would've known that someone simply touching your penis could feel so good? Palutena starts moving her hand up and down. She looks up at you.

"You're even bigger than I thought you were with your bulge!" She tells you.

You blink at her. "Is my penis being big a good thing?" You ask her.

"Of course!" She answers. "Women love a big penis!" 

Really? None of the women you knew ever seemed remotely interested in your penis. Maybe they would've been if they saw it?

Palutena is getting into a good rhythm with her hand. The feeling of it moving up and down feels way better than you ever could have thought. As she continues, you start to feel strange.

"Lady Palutena, my penis is starting to feel weird." You inform her.

"Good!" Palutena tells you. "That means I'm almost done. Don't hold it back!"

Before you could ask her what exactly you should hold back, a strange white liquid comes out of your penis and covers Palutena's hand. You sigh in relief as your penis grows soft again.

Behind you, you can hear a knock on the door. "Hey, what's taking so long?" It seems Pit got concerned and came to see what was the problem.

Palutena quickly licks the white substance off her hand as the door starts to open. "Wait!" She calls. "Don't come in. He's just helping me with something."

Pit's voice sounds relieved on the other side of the door. "Ok. Can you hurry up please? It's pretty lonely being at the pool alone." You can hear Pit's footsteps recede down the hall.

Palutena gives you a slightly strained smile. "Why don't you go on ahead? I'll be there in a few minutes. Pit's beach ball is over in the corner." 

You nod, pull up your swim trunks, and grab the beach ball. As you leave the room you give Palutena a smile. "See you in a few Lady Palutena!"

* * * * *  
PALUTENA POV:

Palutena watches as you leave the room. She certainly wasn't expecting to give a handjob today. Trying to put it out of her mind, she grabs her bikini and puts it on. Perhaps swimming would be able to take her mind off of what just happened.

A couple of hours later, Palutena realizes that it's pointless. While you were acting completely normal, playing with Pit in the pool, she can't get her mind off of what happened. The feeling of your large cock in her hand, the look of pleasure on your face while she stroked it, and the tasty cum that came out, Palutena realizes that she wants more. But what would be the best way to go about it? Palutena starts scheming, glancing at you every now and again with a hungry look in her eyes. 

Around half an hour later, the three of you get out of the pool. As you lay on the chairs by the poolside, Pit's stomach growls loudly. "I'm going to get some food!" He yells, running towards the mansion. Palutena smiles. Pit always takes a long time to get food. It was time to put her plan into motion. Palutena pretends to be fixing her bikini top, only to 'accidently' let her breast fall out. "Oops." She says, getting your attention. Palutena notices with satisfaction that you get an erection again. Perfect. It was time to have some fun.

* * * * *   
READER POV:

You let out a groan of frustration as you look down at your crotch. "It happened again." You complain to Palutena. "What's wrong with me?"

Palutena looks at you with a look of pity. "I didn't want to mention it in front of Pit, but I'm afraid you have an illness."

You look at her shocked. "I have an illness?!"

"Definitely." Palutena tells you sadly. "However, as a Goddess, I can help you treat it. It might take a while though. Also, we should not tell Pit. You know how much he worries."

You nod your head. Pit does tend to worry a lot. "Can you actually help me?" You ask Palutena.

"Of course I can!" She reassures you. "All you have to do is lay back and let me have control."

"Ok" You tell her. "Anything to get cured."

Palutena smiles at you with a strange look in her eye. "Good choice." Palutena strips out of her bikini top and bottom, and then pulls your swim trunks down. She tosses them to the side, while she stares at your penis. "This is definitely a bad case alright." She informs you. "I'm going to have to do a lot more than I did earlier if you want cured."

"Alright." You tell her. "Go ahead. But, do we both have to be naked for me to get cured?"

Palutena looks up at you with a look of irritation. "Which of us in the goddess?" She asks you. When you don't answer, she nods her head. "That's what I thought. Lay there and let me try to cure you. Of course, you should tell me if what I'm doing feels good or not. I don't want to hurt you. Our goal is to get that white stuff out of you again. We might have to get it to come out several times though for it to be successful."

Palutena leans her head over your penis, and slowly moves her head down so that it enters her mouth. You let out a moan. "That feels great!" Palutena starts bobbing her head up and down, trying to get as much of your penis in her mouth as she could. The wetness of her mouth felt incredible, especially paired with her soft lips. She continues this for several minutes, but you don't feel any closer to releasing that white liquid you did earlier. Palutena frowns. "Nothing. I guess I need to move onto the next thing that might be able to cure you."

Palutena wraps her large, pillowy breasts around your penis. "Let's see if this helps." She tells you. She starts moving her breasts up and down. "Oh..." You moan. "That feels really good. You're doing a great job." Palutena smiles at the praise and moves her breasts up and down at a quicker pace. Unfortunately, even after several minutes of this, you are no closer to giving Palutena what she was looking for.

"Alright." Palutena tells you. "I'm going to combine the use of my breasts and my mouth. We might have to move to the last stage after this though." Palutena continues moving her breasts up and down, but this time brought back using her mouth as well. If you thought that her mouth and her breasts felt great alone, you were completely unprepared for both of them together. The softness of her lips and the wetness of her mouth paired with the soft cushion provided by her breasts felt too good to put into words. After only a few minutes, you feel the same pressure you did earlier when you released the white liquid. 

"It's coming out!" You tell her. Palutena excitedly starts bobbing her head faster, and when the white liquid comes out again, you don't even see it, since Palutena swallows it all.

You look at Palutena as your penis gets soft again. "So am I cured?"

Palutena simply shakes her head, and pokes your penis with her finger. Immediately, it grows hard again. "We'll have to move onto the final step. Once we're done with that, I can tell you whether you're healed." She stands up, and hovers her crotch area above your penis. You look at her curiously as she slowly lowers herself down so that your penis enters her vagina. You can't help but let out a loud moan. Her vagina is just so...tight and wet. It feels similar to when she sucked on your penis, but even better.

Above you, Palutena moans also. "So big! If fills me up so well!" She begins moving her hips up and down, making your penis go deeper and deeper into her vagina every time her hips thrust downward. With every thrust of her hips, you can feel the wet walls of her vagina against the sides of your penis. Palutena's large breasts bounce around wildly with every thrust. Several minutes pass with Palutena working the same rhythm of her hips. You can feel the pressure build up in your penis for the third time today.

"It's happening again!" You warn Palutena. 

Palutena moans. "Good! Empty it into me whenever you want to!" A few moments later, you do just that.

You lay there exhausted as Palutena climbs off your now soft again penis. You notice some of the white liquid drip from her vagina, but you're too tired to mention it to her."I have good news and bad news." Palutena tells you as she starts putting on her bikini again. "The bad news is that you aren't cured. The good news is that I probably can cure you, we'll just have to repeat what we just did pretty often."

You nod tiredly as Palutena helps you back into your swim trunks. She sits down on your chair next to you, and gently sets you on her lap. You yawn as you feel your tiredness catch up to you. Perhaps resting for a few minutes wouldn't hurt...

* * * * *  
PALUTENA POV:

Pit returns an hour later to see Palutena gently letting you sleep in her lap. "What happened?" He asked her.

Palutena gives him a reassuring smile. "It's ok. He just fell asleep and I let him rest against me."

Pit nods his head. "Ok! Do you want me to help you move him back to his room?"

Palutena shakes her head. "I have it covered. Go do whatever you want to."

"Ok, see you later then Lady Palutena!" He calls over his shoulder as he heads back towards the mansion.

As he leaves, Palutena is very glad that Pit is not very observant. If he was, he would see your cum still dripping from her pussy, escaping through the bottom of her bikini. Palutena turns her attention down to you. Her plan worked perfectly, and now that you believed you had an illness that she could cure you of, she could have your cock whenever she wanted. Palutena licks her lips, already anticipating the next time she would taste your cum.

* * * * *  
READER POV:

Several months pass from when Palutena first revealed to you that you had an illness. As the months pass, Palutena dedicates more and more time towards trying to cure you. She drags you to random corners of the mansion at least once a day in order to give you your daily dose of 'medicine'. She is so dedicated to trying to cure you that she often meets you before your battles in order to attempt to help you. A few times she even tries to cure you while in a meeting with others. Sometimes you think she's purposely trying to get your penis to be hard. However, that would be crazy right? Why would she try and get side affects of your illness to happen while she was also trying to cure you? You push those negative thoughts out of your head. You have faith that Palutena is doing anything she can in order to cure you. Unfortunately, one day Palutena tells you that you have to go without her trying to cure you for a few weeks. She was given an important assignment from the organizers of the Tournament, and will be away from the mansion during that time. You're disappointed that you might have to deal with your illness for a few extra weeks, but Palutena promises you that once she gets back, she'll continue doing everything she can to cure you. 

As the days pass after Palutena's temporary departure from the mansion, you notice something strange that makes you very happy. You've seen no side effects of your illness. You must be cured! You can't wait for Palutena to return so you can tell her! 

One day, a couple weeks after Palutena left, you're sitting in your room. Suddenly, your door gets flung open. Palutena enters and closes your door behind her, looking flustered. 

"Palutena!" You cry happily. "Guess what! I think I'm cured! I haven't had any symptoms in nearly two week-" Before you can finish your sentence, Palutena pushes her face in close to yours, and gives you a long, wet, deep kiss. As she kisses you, you can feel your penis getting hard again. When Palutena pulls away, you sigh. "I guess not." 

Palutena pushes you backwards on your bed. She pulls off your pants and underwear, and quickly strips out of her dress and underwear. Palutena smiles at the sight of your penis fully hard. "I've missed this so much." Palutena puts her mouth around your penis and begins sucking. She lets out a happy moan as soon as your penis passes through her lips. She starts sucking your penis with more vigor than you've ever seen her before. All it takes is a few minutes before you can feel yourself getting close to releasing your white liquid into Palutena's mouth. A couple weeks after she first started trying to cure you, Palutena told you that you don't need to tell her when you're close. Palutena said she enjoyed the surprise. So, you don't bother warning her when you release into her throat.

Palutena licks her lips happily. "It's even tastier than I remember." Palutena wraps her large breasts around your penis. "I also missed the feeling of your big cock between my tits." Before you can ask her what exactly she meant, she starts moving her breasts up and down against your penis. You let out a moan at the soft and familiar feeling. Several minutes pass, and you let yourself release again, this time all over Palutena's breasts. Palutena doesn't give you a moment to rest, however. As soon as you're done, she puts your penis in her mouth and starts sucking again. Palutena switches between using her mouth and her breasts several times. You quickly lose track of the amount of times Palutena makes the white liquid comes out. By the time Palutena finally thinks she has had enough to drink, you feel exhausted.

When Palutena hovers her wet vagina over your penis, you try to stop her. "Palutena, I feel really tired. I think you've done enough for me today."

Palutena lets out a laugh while smirking at you. "I'm a goddess. I know what I'm doing. Lay there, and leave it to me. I know what's best for you." Palutena slams her vagina down on your penis. "I missed your huge cock so much! It feels so great! It's hitting every part of my pussy!" Palutena starts frantically slamming herself down on you. "I need to get as much of it in me as possible! Those two weeks without your cock were the worst two weeks of my life! I spent every moment thinking about it!" Several minutes pass as Palutena continues bouncing as hard as she can, her large breasts bouncing freely with every movement she does. Eventually, you feel yourself release again in Palutena's vagina, even more of your strength being sapped. Maybe now Palutena would let you rest? ...Nope. Palutena doesn't care, and continues her bouncing. You decide to just let Palutena have her way. After all, it's not like she can keep going for much longer, right?

* * * * *  
PALUTENA POV:

Several hours later, Palutena continues to fuck herself on your cock, letting herself be overcome by the bliss of having your large monster inside her again. Palutena looks down at you. "You don't mind us continuing a little longer do you?" You don't answer, as you lost consciousness many hours ago. Palutena smiles. "Oh well. I doubt you mind. This is being done to 'cure' you after all." Palutena bounces on your cock with just as energy as she did when you first started. One should never underestimate the energy of a goddess, especially a sex obsessed goddess like Palutena. She would keep fucking you until your balls were completely dry, whether you were conscious or not.


	6. Chapter Six: Sister-Wife Love (Corrin x Camilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Cormilla. If you have any chapter requests you'd like to see, feel free to let me know!

Corrin sighed, staring blankly out of her bedroom window at the world outside the mansion. A terrible longing gnawed away inside her. While she enjoyed being at the Tournament, she felt herself becoming homesick as time went on. Well, maybe homesick wasn't the right word. While she missed home, she missed someone even more. That someone was her wife, Camilla. Corrin was adopted into Camilla's family when she was young, and grew up seeing Camilla as an older sister. However, she eventually saw Camilla as something more. Thankfully, Camilla saw her the same way. After they told each other their feelings, they became lovers, and eventually wives. While her adopted family was fine with the marriage and their relationship, her and Camilla were dubbed "Sister-Wives" as a joke, and the nickname for them stuck. Now, only a few years later after their marriage, Corrin was stuck in a fighting Tournament, and she hasn't been able to talk to Camilla in several months. The sad thing was, that even if she went home, Camilla wouldn't be there because she was a Spirit in the Tourna-wait.

Corrin blinked. She couldn't believe that she never thought of this. As a fighter in the Tournament, she was allowed to pick a Spirit to help her in battle. However, she could access the Spirit Menu on her tablet at any time. Could she also choose a Spirit to accompany her at any time? Excitement ran through her veins as Corrin dashed from her seat by the window over to where her tablet was sitting by her bed. She quickly scrolled through the available Spirits until she finally found the picture of her wife. Finger trembling, she pressed on her wife's picture. For a few, terrible seconds, Corrin heard nothing. 

Then, "Corrin!" The happy voice of Camilla spoke within her head.

Corrin smiled, happy tears rolled down her face. While her beautiful wife wasn't able to be there physically, at least Corrin could talk to her. Corrin smiled, speaking through her tears. "I-I was so worried that it wouldn't work. That I wouldn't be able to call you as a Spirit."

Corrin's arms seemingly moved of her own free will and wrapped around herself. "There there, my sexy little sister-wife." Camilla said. "I'm here. And I'll stay here as long as you need."

Corrin let out a small laugh at Camilla's light teasing and sat down on her bed. After months of missing Camilla, she was finally able to hear her wife's voice. Corrin frowned. If she knew how easy it was to do this, she could've spoken to her long before this moment. She lightly shook her head to reprimand herself. No, there was no point thinking of 'what-ifs.' She should just be glad that Camilla was with her now. 

Corrin's arms moved back down to her sides as Corrin regained control of them again. "So," Camilla started. "How has life been in the Tournament? I want to hear it all."

Corrin smiled, as she launched into all her various wins and losses, all her friends and enemies made, and any funny story she could think of.

Around half an hour later, as Corrin is finishing a story about how Captain Falcon got kicked in the balls because he tried to flirt with Samus, she suddenly gets really quiet.

"What's wrong?" Camilla asks, her voice full of concern.

"As happy as I am that you're with me now, I just wish you could actually physically be here. There's some things about you that I really miss that we can't do because you're a Spirit."

"Oh?" Camilla's voice takes on an inquisitive tone. "What would those things be?"

"Well..." Corrin started. "I miss waking up in your arms using your soft, purple hair as a pillow. " Corrin starts blushing. "Your um...large breasts as they press against mine...and how good you make me feel when we have sex."

Camilla's voice turns seductive. "Well, we can't do anything about my hair and my breasts, but I can still make you feel good."

"You can?" Corrin asks. 

"I took control of your arms to hug you, I think I can take control of your body to make you feel good."

Corrin tilts her head. "Why would you need to control my whole body?"

"You trust me, don't you?" Camilla aks.

"Of course I do." Corrin answers immediately.

"Then just let me have control. You'll feel like you do when we're both physically there during sex, I promise."

Corrin nods her head, and lets Camilla's consciousness take control of her body.

"First off, we're going to need to do something about these clothes." Corrin hears Camilla's voice from her own mouth. 

Camilla quickly and eagerly strips Corrin down until she was completely naked. "Just the way I like you to look." Camilla teases.

Camilla lays Corrin down on the bed, and moves her hands down near Corrin's pussy. "Make sure to pay attention during this part." Camilla tells her. "I'm about to use my 'Special Technique'. I want you to learn it, so even when I'm not here, you can feel like I am. 

Camilla's 'Special Technique' was what she did with her hands and fingers when she and Corrin had sex in order to make Corrin feel the best she could, and it was sure to spice up any sex they were having.

Corrin is surprised that Camilla is willing to teach Corrin her prized sex secret, but before she can ask Camilla about whether she's sure, Camilla enters her pinky finger into Corrin's pussy.

Corrin moans immediately as her own pinky finger starts exploring her pussy. Even just the movement of the one finger moving around feels incredible, and it feels just like how Camilla does back home. After only a couple minutes of Camilla moving Corrin's pinky around, Corrin orgasms.

Camilla seems surprised, but she continues fucking Corrin with the pinky. "Aw...it's been so long since we've done this. Did you miss me that much that you came after only a couple of minutes? Don't worry my sexy sister-wife. I'll make you feel good all night." With that declaration, Camilla sticks Corrin's ring finger in as well. "Your pussy is so tight with disuse." Camilla says. "We'll have to change that, won't we?" 

Camilla continues inserting Corrin's fingers in one by one, until eventually all of them are being used in Corrin's pussy. "I think it's time for us to move on to the next part. I'm sure you remember what it is?" 

Corrin nods and trembles with anticipation. Camilla takes Corrin's fingers out, and makes a fist with her hand. In one smooth movement, she thrust Corrin's own fist into her pussy and starts fist-fucking her.

"Ah! YES!" Corrin screams with pleasure at the feeling of her own fist moving back and forth in her pussy. Unfortunately, due to the angle, the fist can't go as deep as when Camilla has her own body, but Camilla tries her best to force the fist as deep into Corrin's pussy as she can.

Camilla mentally smiles at the cries and moans continuing to escape from Corrin's mouth. Hearing Corrin cry out "More!" or "Deeper!" really takes her back to before Corrin agreed to be in the Tournament. Camilla can slowly feel herself getting sex drunk at making Corrin feel so good. Her mind races with ideas of what they can do after the fisting is over. She doesn't have to wait long, however. After a few more minutes, Corrin cums, drenching her own fist in pussy juices.

Corrin gasps, trying to catch her breath. "That was amazing! It felt so good to have-"

"We aren't done yet." Camilla interrupts her. "Don't you remember what I said? I told you that I'd make you feel good all night, and I'm going to keep that promise." She stands up, and moves over to the window that Corrin sat at earlier. She quickly closes the curtains. No one but her would ever get to see Corrin naked under her watch. Camilla turnsher attention to the arm of the chair that Corrin sat at earlier. Or more accurately, to one of the arms of the chair. Camilla sits Corrin down on the arm of the chair, and starts grinding Corrin's hips.

Corrin moans loudly at the feeling of her pussy grinding up against the smooth wood of the chair arm.

"You like that, don't you?" Camilla asks her. "You like having your sister-wife control your body and grind your pussy against an arm of a chair?"

Corrin moans louder at Camilla's sexy talk. "Yes! I love letting my sister-wife make love to me in my own body! I love the feeling of not being in control as you fuck me silly!"

Camilla smiles. "Good job little sister. I'm so glad you appreciate my hard work. After all, what kind of sister would I be if I let you suffer without sex?"

Corrin doesn't bother answering as she continues moaning. Camilla already knew the answer to that question. Several minutes pass as Camilla grinds Corrin's pussy as erotically as she can on the chair arm. Finally, Corrin moans loudly and squirts her pussy juices all over the arm. Camilla doesn't let her rest, and looks around the room at all the furniture. Which one should be the next one to fuck Corrin with? Carmilla's eyes focus on the smooth table top of Corrin's bedside table. Bingo.

Hours pass as Camilla fucks and grinds Corrin's pussy against every piece of furniture in the room. A desk, a bookshelf, another chair, a dresser, a vanity, and many more. If you were to name a furniture item found in a bedroom, Camilla probably used that too. Eventually, after grinding Corrin's pussy on the edge of her bed, she collapses on the bed. For so many hours, the only thing that allowed them to keep going was Corrin's dragon stamina. However, even that ran out. Camilla lets go of her control over Corrin's body as they both fall asleep.

When Corrin woke back up, she felt tired. She contently laid there, waiting for her wife to wake up also. 

Corrin hears a yawn, and then her wife's voice in her head. "Good morning, my sexy sister-wife."

Corrin laughs. "Good morning. Did you have a good sleep after all our fun last night?"

"Of course I did. I've been wanting to fuck you again for so long!"

A few moments pass as they both enjoy each other's presence. Then, Camilla speaks up. "Do I have to leave you now? Is there any way I can stay with you for the rest of the Tournament?"

The thought of her wife leaving her again makes Corrin upset. "No." She tells Camilla firmly. "You aren't leaving again. I can't be without you for the rest of the Tournament. I don't care if I get in trouble. You're staying with me."

Corrin feels Camilla's happiness. "Then, if you let me stay, I'm not going to leave you again. Besides, with me here, we can have as much sex as we want."

Corrin smiles. She would no longer be lonely while in the Tournament. With her sister-wife with her, she can face anything that the Tournament throws at her. Besides, she's already thinking of ideas that they can do for the next time they have sex. "We're going to have as much sex as we possibly can." She promises.


	7. Chapter Seven: Sex on the Beach (Palutena x Samus x Zelda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for 789698689. If you would like to request a chapter for me to write, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Also, before the chapter starts, I want to let you know that it takes place during Smash 4, which means that the Zelda in this chapter is the one from Twilight Princess.

Zelda stretched as she stepped out of the car. After weeks of raining, there was finally a warm, sunny day. Palutena convinced both her and Samus to take advantage of the day and take a trip to the beach with her. While it took some convincing Samus, the three of them eventually packed up everything they would need, and headed out. 

"It's quite the beautiful day out." Palutena remarked as she stepped out on the sand.

"Yes it is." Zelda commented, looking around at the beach. "For some reason, we're the only ones here though."

Samus shrugged. "It just means that we have the whole beach to yourselves."

Before leaving the mansion, each of them put on a bikini so they would not have to change at the beach. Zelda's bikini was pink, with images of the Triforce over each breast. Palutena's was white with green fabric tracing intricate designs over each breast. Samus's was a light blue with dark blue patterns, very similar in design to her Zero Suit.

Heading out further onto the beach, the three women put down their towels and other beach supplies, and then headed into the water. After enjoying a nice hour or two of swimming, they get out of the water and lay on their towels.

Laying between Zelda and Palutena, Samus notices something. Both Zelda's and Palutena's bikinis are too small for them. Samus has a very nice view of their breasts straining against the fabric of the bikinis. Samus had never put much thought into her sexuality, but she can't lie to herself, Zelda and Palutena looked really hot. Samus tries to put those thoughts out of her head. After all, Palutena and Zelda were her friends. She shouldn't be having these thoughts about them. However, it seems she didn't do a very good job of hiding what she was feeling.

"Samus." Zelda gets her attention. "Are you feeling ok? You look a little off."

Samus struggles coming up with some way to explain her way out of the situation. When none come to her, she goes with her impulses, and gives Zelda a deep, passionate kiss on the lips. Samus can feel Zelda's surprise, but Zelda doesn't pull away. Instead, she wraps her arms around Samus and deepens the kiss. The two girls get lost in the softness of each other's lips for a few moments, before they hear Palutena speak up.

"Oh my! This is quite a nice sight!" Palutena's teasing voice interrupts.

Zelda and Samus pull away from each other quickly, blushing. The two of them had been so invested in their kiss, they completely forgot that Palutena was laying right next to them.

Palutena smiles at them, a twinkle in her eye. "Don't stop on my account. I was just enjoying the show! Although, now that Samus's lips are free..." Palutena leans forward and gives Samus a deep kiss of her own. While the softness of her lips are on par with Zelda's, Palutena quickly adds something that makes it even better. As they're kissing, Samus feels Palutena's tongue force its way into her mouth and start exploring. Samus starts battling her tongue against Palutena's and the two of them fight for dominance. As they're kissing however, they hear a moan behind them. The both of them break the kiss and look at Zelda. She has one of her hands under her bikini bottom, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she was doing. 

Zelda blushes brightly at being found out. "I'm sorry. That was just really hot. I couldn't help it."

Palutena moves around Samus so that she is beside Zelda. She leans in close to Zelda so that their lips are almost touching. "Don't worry about it. Although, if you want to apologize, I have a few ideas." Palutena captures Zelda's lips in her own. Just like in her kiss with Samus, she forces her tongue into Zelda's mouth, and the two battle for dominance.

Watching them, Samus immediately understands exactly why Zelda started masturbating. Watching the two gorgeous and sexy women in front of her french kiss is almost too much to bear. However, unlike Zelda, Samus is not going to masurbate. She's going to join in. Samus moves behind Palutena and undoes Palutena's bikini top. 

If Palutena notices that her bikini top is taken off, she gives no sign. However, Palutena is forced to break her kiss with Zelda when Samus starts groping her breasts. Palutena moans at the feeling of Samus's soft yet strong hands working their magic on her tits. Satisfied with her work, Samus lays Palutena down on her back and gestures Zelda to come closer.

"Follow my lead." Samus tells her. Samus leans down, and starts sucking on Palutena's breast. Due to how close Zelda feels to her, Samus can tell that she does the same for Palutena's other breast. Beneath them, Palutena moans loudly at the feeling of getting her nipples sucked.

Zelda and Samus continue sucking on Palutena's breasts for several minutes before Palutena stops them. "As much as I enjoy the feeling of you two sucking on my tits, yours are currently not getting any attention. Why don't the three of us finish getting out of our bikinis?"

Zelda and Samus nod, and strip out of their bikinis, freeing their breasts and vaginas to the warm beach air. Since Palutena's bikini top was already tossed to the side, all she had to do was remove her bikini bottom. Zelda and Samus then look at each other. 

"Who should go next?" Zelda asks.

Samus shrugs. "I'm fine with either of us getting our breasts sucked next. Why don't we have Palutena decide?"

Zelda nods. "Fair enough." Both of them turn towards Palutena.

"Hm..." Palutena mutters, looking at the beautiful, bountiful options before her. Who should be next? Palutena knows that the decision doesn't really matter that much. She would be sucking on both of their pairs of tits before too long. "Zelda." She eventually decides. "After all, Samus interrupted our kiss by playing with my breasts."

Before Samus could comment on how Palutena interrupted her and Zelda's kiss first, Zelda lays down on her towel. "Well?" She asks. "I believe my breasts are waiting for some attention." Samus and Palutena get on either side of her, and start sucking on Zelda's nipples. Zelda moans. "Mmm...you two are surprisingly good at this." Samus stops herself from making a snarky comment, and continues sucking. Just like with Palutena breasts before, Samus and Palutena suck on Zelda's breasts for several minutes before Zelda stops them. "I believe it's time that Samus's breasts received some love as well. Samus, lay down."

Samus obediently lays on her back as Palutena and Zelda lean over her. Samus eagerly wonders what them sucking on breasts will feel like. She doesn't have to wonder long before she feels their lips close around her nipples and start sucking. Samus leans her head back and moans. Zelda and Palutena have such different methods for sucking, but they each feel incredible. Palutena sucks on her nipple eagerly and fast. Zelda, on the other hand, takes a more gentle and slow approach. If Samus had to guess, she would say her technique was somewhere between the two of theirs. Samus basks for several minutes in pleasure before she decides that she wants to move on. "I think our breasts have gotten enough attention for now. What do you say we move onto making our pussies feel good?"

Palutena licks her lips, and pushes Zelda backwards onto the towel. She moves on top of Zelda into the 69 position. "Why don't we have a little challenge?" Palutena proposes. "Whichever one of us lasts the longest gets to be the first one to eat out Samus?"

"Alright." Zelda agrees. "You're on!" Zelda grabs ahold of Palutena's hips and move them closer to her mouth. With her target in reach, she inserts her tongue in Palutena's pussy.

Palutena moans. "I see I'm off to a bad start. I'll have to make up for that." Palutena leans her head down and starts eating out Zelda. Zelda moans at the feeling of Palutena's tongue entering her pussy. Palutena's tongue was not being shy at exploring her pussy, moving around desperately, as if to taste as much of her pussy as it could. Palutena clearly wasn't holding back. She was determined to be the first one who got to taste Samus's pussy. Zelda tries even harder as well. She wasn't going to lose to Palutena, goddess or not! Several minutes pass of Zelda and Palutena eating each other out to the best of their ability, with Samus watching them getting increasingly horny. Finally, both girls can feel themselves getting close, and cum into each other's mouth. However close it was, Palutena held out for at least a second longer.

Zelda sighs with disappointment as Palutena rolls off of her. Palutena lays on her back and spreads her legs, giving Samus a good view of her wet pussy. "You wouldn't leave me waiting would you?"

Samus crawls on top of Palutena, resting her pussy above Palutena's mouth. As soon as she does, she feel's Palutena's tongue enter, and start exploring her pussy. Samus moans loudly as Palutena's wet tongue tries to reach as deep into her pussy as it can. Samus looks down at Palutena's pussy. It was wet, and still dripping pussy juices from her time with Zelda. Samus gives it an experimental lick, and finds that she enjoys the taste. All hesitance gone, Samus inserts her tongue into Palutena's pussy and starts swirling it around. Several minutes pass of both of them slowly but steadily getting closer to an orgasm. Eventually they cum, and it was close in time like before, but this time, Palutena was the loser. Samus was able to last longer by a few seconds. 

Samus rolls off of Palutena and looks at Zelda expectedly. It's clear that while Samus and Palutena were eating each other out, Zelda was resisting the desire to masturbate. Zelda crawls over to Samus and lays on top of her. Both are excited. After tasting Palutena, they are finally given the chance to taste each other as well. Samus grabs ahold of Zelda's hips and moves them down closer to her face. Just like with Palutena, Samus gives Zelda's pussy an experimental lick. Zelda's pussy definitely tastes different from Palutena's, but it's not a bad different. Samus puts her tongue in Zelda's pussy, and starts using the same technique as she did with Palutena. Zelda moans at the feeling of Samus's tongue swirling around in her pussy. She moves her head down towards Samus's pussy and inserts her tongue inside. Zelda finds herself enjoying the taste of Samus's pussy. Maybe even more than Palutena's. As Samus is doing her best to make Zelda feel good, Zelda does her best to make Samus feel good. The two girls enjoy the taste of the other's pussy, along with the feeling of the other's tongue in their own pussy for several minutes. Finally, just like the times before, both girls share an orgasm. While Zelda wasn't able to last longer than Palutena, she was able to last a bit longer than Samus. Mentally celebrating at her small victory, Zelda crawls off of Samus and sits beside her.

"So, what next?" Zelda asks.

Samus sits up, and the three of them look at each other for a moment. Palutena then speaks up. "There is a sex position I would like to try if you two would be willing. I just need a volunteer."

"I'll do it." Zelda says. 

Palutena smiles, and crawls over to Zelda. She spreads Zelda's legs apart and then sits on one of them, while moving it so that one of her legs rests underneath Zelda's. The result is a sex position where they are both somewhat sitting in the other's lap while their pussies are close enough to touch. "This position is called 'Scissoring'." Palutena says. "All we have to do is rub our vaginas together until we both cum. Afterwards, we can discuss who gets to do it with Samus first."

Zelda nods. "Alright." 

Palutena starts moving her hips, and a moment later, Zelda does the same. Both moan loudly. The friction between their pussies was heavenly. While they start off slow, it quickly degrades into both of them moving their hips as fast as they can, desperate for more contact with the other's pussy. Watching them, Samus feels the horniest she's been all day. The sex position looks really fun, and Samus can't wait to do it with them. Thankfully, she doesn't have to wait very long. After a few minutes, both girls cum, shaking from their orgasms. Zelda and Palutena gently separate, and look at Samus.

"Why don't we have Samus picks who she wants to scissor first?" Palutena recommends.

Zelda nods, and the both of them look at Samus eagerly. Samus frowns, looking between the two sexy girls before her. "Palutena." She decides. "I started all this by kissing Zelda. It makes sense for us to finish by fucking each other too."

"Alright." Palutena smiles. "I don't mind." She spreads her legs for Samus. "Why don't you come over here then?"

Samus climbs on Palutena's lap, and they recreate the position that Palutena and Zelda did. As soon as they start moving, Samus moans loudly. While scissoring looked fun, Samus wasn't prepared for how good it felt too. The feeling of Palutena's pussy rubbing against hers was incredible. Just like what Zelda and Palutena did, Samus and Palutena start off slow, but it quickly becomes them gyrating their hips as fast as they can, desperate for even more contact between their pussies. As she watches them, Zelda waits eagerly for them to be done. All the sex between them has been great, and Zelda can't think of any more fitting way for them to end other than her scissoring Samus. A few minutes later, both Palutena and Samus orgasm. Samus crawls off of Palutena's lap and spreads her legs for Zelda. 

While Samus and Zelda recreate the position yet again, Palutena watches from the sidelines. It has been an amazing day, and she is satisfied with the amount of sex she has had with both Zelda and Samus. She's content watching them finish their amazing day of sexual adventures by scissoring each other. For now, at least.

After Zelda and Samus finish forming the scissoring position, Zelda starts moving her hips. Beneath her, Samus does the same. Like when they both scissored Palutena, they start off slow, but quickly build up speed, enjoying the friction of their pussies rubbing together. Both girls moan loudly as they continue to scissor each other for several minutes. Finally, they both cum, their juices mixing together, and with Palutena's juices that were still there on their pussies. Samus and Zelda get off of each other, panting from exhaustion.

Seeing that they are done, Palutena lays back on the middle towel, the one that belonged to Samus. Samus and Zelda crawl on either side of her and and take turns kissing Palutena. Finally, they drift off to sleep, naked on the beach, with the knowledge that their three way lesbian relationship was far from over.


	8. Chapter Eight: Peach's New Toy (Princess Peach x Short! Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for 5mart_1diot. If you have a request for a chapter that you'd like to see done, be sure to leave a comment!

Princess Peach sighed with happiness as she walked on the green lawn outside the mansion. It was such a beautiful day outside that she decided to take advantage of it, and go on a walk. However, as she looked around at the scenery, she felt something strange. She felt like she was being watched. Peach turned around and locked eyes with someone. After a moment of thought, she recognized him as the newest addition to the Tournament. Peach wouldn't really say there was anything that really stood out to her about him, besides the fact he was pretty short.

As Peach looked back at him, she got the feeling that there was something different about him than usual. As Peach's eyes raked down his body, she saw it. He had a massive erection that was popping out of his shorts. Peach was shocked, but quickly became aroused. Did he really have an erection that big just from staring at her? As Peach stared down at his erection, she made up her mind. A dick that big was worth trying out at least once.

"That looks painful." Peach called out to him, pointing at his erection. "Why don't you let me help you relieve your pain?"

He looked surprised at her offer, and then nodded his head, agreeing to let her help him.

"Follow me then." Peach called to him, as she headed back towards her room. With every step Peach took on the way to her room, she felt even more excited, and even more horny. With a dick that big, there's no way she wouldn't have a good time. After what feels like eternity, they finally reach her room. Once they were both inside, Peach locks the door behind them.

"Sit down on the bed." She orders. He does what she says, and sits down on the edge of the bed. Peach walks over to him, and gets on her knees in front of him. She pulls down his pants, and is even more surprised at what she sees. His erection from earlier didn't even give her a full idea of how big he was. Peach licks her lips hungrily. "Just sit there and enjoy this. It's called a blowjob."

Peach leans forward, opens her mouth, and lets his dick fill her throat. She lets out a moan at the taste, and starts bobbing her head up and down.

* * * * *  
Above her, you let out a moan of your own as Peach's throat does its best to engulf your dick. There's no question that Peach is great at giving blowjobs, even if this one is the first you've ever had. You quickly feel the pain disappear and be replaced with pleasure. Peach looks up at you as she bobs her head up and down, as if to check and make sure you are enjoying yourself. After several minutes of pleasure, you feel pressure build up in your crotch area. You let out a loud groan as you release some sort of liquid into Peach's mouth.

Peach swallows seemingly as much as she can. "Tasty." She giggles. "But I wonder how my breasts would feel around a dick that big?" Peach strips out of her dress and underwear, and kneels back down in front of you. Instead of sucking on your dick like she did previously, she instead does her best to wrap her breasts around it. "Wow!" Peach exclaims happily. "This is the first time my tits haven't been able to completely wrap around a dick! You really are big!" Peach starts moving her breasts up and down. 

You let out a moan. Peach's breasts are very soft, and feel like pillows as they rub against your dick. Peach giggles again. "I'm so glad you're enjoying this, because I certainly am!" Peach continues moving her breasts up and down, and as the minutes pass, she moves her breasts faster and faster. Eventually, after several minutes, the pressure builds up again and you release a white liquid onto Peach's breasts. 

"Oh! So much cum!" Peach cries enthusiastically. She begins scooping up the liquid apparently called cum from her breasts and into her mouth. She licks her lips happily once she finishes drinking all of it. "Now, dear, would you please lay down on your back please? There's one more thing we need to try."

You obediently lay down on your back on her bed. Peach crawls on top of you and hovers her vagina over your dick. "Since it's so big, I wonder whether I'll be able to fit it all in my pussy?" She wonders. "Oh well, I'm going to fit it in there somehow." In one fluid motion, Peach drops down on your dick and is able to fit at least half in her before slowing down. "Oh, yes!" Peach moans loudly. "It fills me up so much!" Peach glances downward. "But I still have so much I need to fit!" Peach starts forcing herself lower and lower on your dick until eventually, she is able to fit it all of your dick into her pussy. Peach moans even louder than before. "I can feel it in womb!" She begins moving herself up and down in a rhythm.

Beneath her, you've been in incredible pleasure this whole time. Peach's tight, wet pussy felt amazing, and it felt even more amazing when Peach was eventually able to fit all of your dick in. As Peach bounces herself up and down on your dick, you can feel your mind wander with pleasure. You had no idea that what you were currently doing with Peach could feel this great. Finally, after several minutes, you shoot your cum into Peach's pussy.

You lay there on Peach's bed, exhausted. However, Peach isn't slowing down. "I have a lot more stamina than that! I'm going to be at this for a while!" She tells you. A while is an understatement. It takes several hours for Peach to finally be satisfied. Once she's finally done, Peach lays down next to you.

"You were even more incredible than I could have thought!" She tells you. "From now on, you belong to me. You're my play toy now, and you're going to fuck me whenever I want!"

A couple of weeks pass, and Peach brings you with her almost everywhere she goes. She likes it when you're under her dress and you fuck her while she's having conversations with other people around the mansion. One day, you are with Peach in her room. Peach is laying next to you in her bed, and is giving you a blowjob. Suddenly, you both hear footsteps heading towards her room. Peach quickly hugs you to her, and covers you both in her blankets.

While under her blankets, you hear Peach's bedroom door open.

You hear the voice of Princess Daisy enter the room "Peach? Rosalina and I need to talk to you."

"Of course!" Peach exclaims. "Come right in! What do you want to talk about?"

Rosalina is the first to speak. "We've both noticed that you've been acting...strange lately. We just want to make sure that you're ok."

"Really?" Peach asks. "You think I've been acting strange?" As she speaks, she moves one of her hands down, and shoves your dick into her pussy.

You can't help it, you let out a soft moan.

"Yes. " Daisy says. "We think you've been acting strange-what was that noise?"

"Oh, that was nothing!" Peach deflects quickly. She shoves your face into one of her breasts, and forces you to start sucking it.

* * * * *  
'Daisy and Rosalina really have a terrible sense of timing.' Peach reflects. If it weren't for her quick thinking, she would've been found out. And now, she is currently being fucked, and having her tits sucked as she's trying to carry on a casual situation with her friends. As they carry on with their conversation, she can feel him cum in her multiple times. Every time he does, she can't help herself from biting her lip and moaning. It's either a miracle that Daisy and Rosalina haven't found her out yet, or maybe her friends just aren't quite as smart as she gives them credit for. Finally, after what seems like a few hours, Daisy and Rosalina bid her farewell and leave her room.

After the door closes, Peach immediately takes off the blankets. He was fast asleep, still sucking her breast, and with his dick still in her pussy, which was overflowing with his cum. Peach gently moves him aside, and begins scooping up and drinking all of his cum that was dripping out of her pussy. After Peach finally cleans up the mess, she turns her attention back to him. He was still asleep, but that didn't matter.

Peach wraps her tits around his dick and start giving him a boobjob. "If you thought we were done after just one round, you were very wrong." She tells him, moving her breasts up and down. "It's time for round two!"


	9. Chapter Nine: A Giant Exercise Routine (Super Mushroomed! Wii Fit Trainer x Poison Mushroomed! Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Yumberduddle. If you have a request for a chapter, be sure to leave a comment! 
> 
> Also, sorry for the lack of a chapter yesterday, I was having computer trouble. Thankfully, my computer is working fine again!

You stretch as you prepare for the match ahead. Your opponent is the Wii Fit Trainer, a woman who is obsessed with exercise and healthy lifestyles. You've also had a crush on her for as long as you can remember. You can't really help yourself. You love her passion for fitness, and there's no denying that she definitely is "Fit". 

You're pulled out of your thoughts as a timer blinks overhead, counting down to the battle. You're teleported onto the Battlefield stage across from the Wii Fit Trainer. You can't help yourself from admiring her as the match starts. She was wearing her usual fitness top that perfectly showed off her abs, along with her yoga pants that perfectly showed off her ass. You're pulled from your thoughts as she lunges forward to start attacking. There would be time to admire her later, you decide. For now, maybe you could impress her by doing well in battle? 

The match goes as usual for a few minutes until something strange happens. A Super Mushroom spawns on stage next to the Wii Fit Trainer, and she grabs it. She quickly grows to tower over you, and you step back in shock...directly onto a Poison Mushroom. You mentally curse as she is now even taller than you than before. However, you can't help but further appreciate her at your new angle.

Wii Fit Trainer looks down at you. "You look pretty cute when you're that small."

You blush profusely at the compliment. "You think I look cute?"

She smiles. "Even cuter than usual, and I didn't think that was possible."

You feel yourself blush even harder. "T-thanks. I've liked you for a while now...so it really makes me happy to hear you say that."

Wii Fit grins brightly at you before seemingly getting struck with an idea. "Do you want to take advantage of this situation and get some great exercise? It'd involve us taking off our clothes, if you want too of course..."

Instead of answering, you immediately start getting undressed.

"Looks like someone's eager." She teases before doing the same. 

"...So how is this going to work?" You ask her curiously. 

Wii Fit gently picks you up to her chest, and lays down on the stage. She then brings you up towards her mouth. You're slightly worried for a minute, before she sticks out her tongue. The invitation is clear. You climb onto her tongue and hover over the tip of it. You slowly lower yourself onto the tip of her tongue, and moan when you can feel it entering your pussy. 

You begin to bounce up and down, moaning at just how large her tongue feels in your now tiny pussy. As you continue to bounce yourself on Wii Fit's tongue, she reaches one of her fingers up, and gently pushes you down even further. 

You moan even louder as her tongue reaches deeper into your pussy. As you continue bouncing, Wii Fit helps you reach even further down with every thrust, giving you even more pleasure than you were receiving previously. You happily take advantage of the increased pleasure, and continue bouncing with vigor. After several minutes of Wii Fit's tongue fucking your pussy senseless, you feel yourself orgasm. She gently picks you up off her tongue, and then licks your pussy to get the rest of your pussy juices that were leaking out. You moan as she laps at your pussy until she's finally satisfied that she's gotten it all.

"So what now?" You ask her.

Wii Fit smiles down at you seductively. "Since you just orgasmed, I think it should be my turn." She picks you up and gently drops you down on her stomach. You crawl down to her pussy and look inside. Due to the size difference, you can easily fit inside. She gives you an encouraging smile, so you delve inside.

The inside of her pussy is pretty much what you would expect. However, how exactly could you make her feel good? You'd probably have to use a lot of force in order for her to feel a sensation better than a light tickle. Praying that you don't actually hurt her, you draw your fist back, and punch the inside of her pussy.

Wii Fit moans loudly. "Yes, keep on doing whatever it is that you're doing!" With her obvious appreciation for the feeling of your fist colliding with the inside of her pussy, you start going all out. You give out an even mix of punching, kicking, pounding, and flailing of your various body parts, but you also give her insides a good lick every now and then. Her appreciative and happy moans at your every action spur you on. While Wii Fit is the one who is obviously getting the most pleasure out of you being in her pussy, you are far from unhappy. You never would have known how good it felt to literally be inside her pussy. In your various fantasies you've had about her, this situation never even crossed your mind. So, you continue happily beating against the inside of her pussy as you hear Wii Fit give lustful  
moans that seem to shake her entire body. 

After several minutes of you doing your best to give her pleasure, you hear Wii Fit suddenly call out. "Oh god! I'm cumming!" That's your only warning before her pussy gets flooded with her pussy juices, and you are pushed out of her pussy by the force of the liquid. 

You slowly sit up, now back on the stage. You are absolutely drenched with Wii Fit's pussy juices, and you couldn't be happier. You collect a decent amount into your hands and drink it. It's sweeter than you would have thought, but you find that you like the taste. As Wii Fit is coming down from her orgasm above you, you catch sight of something interesting. 

Right above the rest of her pussy which is still drenched in her pussy juices, you spot Wii Fit's clit. As if you were in a trance, you climb up the side of Wii Fit's body quickly, until you reach it.

Your actions haven't gone unnoticed, however. "What are you doing?" Wii Fit asks you.

As a way of answering, you stick out your tongue and give her clit a big lick.

"Oh!" She moans. "That felt so good!"

You continue licking around her clit, listening to Wii Fit's moans. Once you get bored, you start giving her clit little nips with your mouth instead. While your teeth in any other situation might be painful on her clit, Wii Fit seems to get pleasure from it instead.

When Wii Fit seems to get used to the situation, you move up your game again. You start grabbing and slapping at her clit instead. At this point, you are getting off at pleasing her clit almost as much as she is. So, after thinking it over for a moment, you think of a way that both of you can potentially orgasm from the situation. You start grinding and humping against Wii Fit's clit. 

She moans as even more of her clit is getting attention, while you moan at the feeling of her clit rubbing up against your body. As you continue to grind and hump, you start incorporating what you were doing previously. As you grind, you give her clit big licks, you give it little nibbles, and you slap and grab at it. After several minutes of you doing your best to pleasure her while giving yourself pleasure, you finally experience your orgasm. Only a few moments later, Wii Fit lets out a loud moan and does the same.

As you both come down from your orgasms, you crawl further up Wii Fit's body and nestle yourself between her breasts. You and Wii Fit lay still for a while, simply enjoying each other's company, before Wii Fit suddenly shrinks back to her normal size. However, the effects of your mushroom haven't worn off.

"Shouldn't the effects of my mushroom have worn off by now?" You ask.

You and Wii Fit wait a couple of minutes, but your mushroom still has yet to wear off. She gently picks you up into her arms. "It'll be ok. Besides, you're cute like this. I like the idea of a small girlfriend. We can do a lot of kinky stuff when you're like this."

You blush, not only at Wii Fit talking about kinky sex acts you can do together, but also the fact that she called you her girlfriend. "Yeah." You tell her. "I'm fine like this. What do you say we end the match and head back to your room?"

She smiles down at you. "I would like that."

As the two of you head back towards the mansion, with you still in her arms, your mind races with all the sexual possibilities that the two of you can do together. Your life will be a lot more interesting from now on.


	10. Chapter Ten: Princess Paradise (Rosalina x Daisy x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Parsion. If you have any requests you'd like to see done, feel free to write a comment with your request!

You look out the windows in front of you in wonder. Rosalina had invited you to her Cosmic Observatory, and you had an amazing view of outer space from your guest room. You simply sit there watching space for a while, before you decide to explore the rest of the Cosmic Observatory. 

You wander the hallways a while, exploring every room, wondering where your hostess had gone. Suddenly, you hear a strange sound coming from a door to your right. It almost sounds like...moaning?

You silently creep over to the door and slowly open it up a crack, allowing you to see into the room. What you see surprises you. You see Rosalina and Princess Daisy naked on a large bed passionately making out. You stare incredulously at the scene before you, and look at the two princesses, admiring their assets. Rosalina seems to have larger breasts than Daisy, but Daisy seems to be the one with a bigger ass. 

Daisy pulls away from Rosalina. "Are you ready for the best fingering of your life Rosa?"

Rosalina blushes. "Yes." She answers quietly. As soon as she has Rosalina's consent, Daisy puts one of her fingers in Rosalina's pussy and starts moving it back and forth. Rosalina lets out a moan, and Daisy continues fucking Rosalina's pussy with her finger. You watch for a while before you feel a shove on your back that sends you into the room and onto the floor. 

Behind you, you see a group of Lumas looking at you angrily. You nervously look forwards at Rosalina and Daisy as you pull yourself to your feet. 

"Well, well, well." Daisy starts. "Looks like we have a peeping tom Rosa. What should we do with him?"

Rosalina looks at you thoughtfully. "He should be punished, but how should we punish him?" 

Daisy grins. "As punishment for watching us, he should have to get us both off. Of course, we can't allow him to cum until we both do at least once though."

Rosalina nods. "I'm fine with that."

Daisy looks back at you. "You hear that? Strip!"

You quickly take off your clothes, hardy believing your luck. You leave your clothes on the floor and walk over to the bed.

"So what first?" You ask them.

They both think for a minute before Daisy pipes up. "I think you should give us both an apology kiss. It's only fair, since we're allowing you to have sex with us after all."

You shrug, and then step forward to Rosalina. You gently cup your hand on the side of her face and give her a deep kiss. She kisses you back with a gentle longing. You can tell that the kisses Rosalina enjoys most are the soft, tender ones. So, you continue tenderly kissing her for a while before you have to pull away to breathe.

"Alright! My turn!" Daisy calls happily. She grabs you away from Rosalina and pulls your head in for a kiss. Daisy is a lot more forceful that Rosalina, and immediately sticks her tongue in your mouth and battles your tongue for dominance. You fight back the best you can, but you're enjoying the kiss too much to stop her. After battling her tongue for a while, you both pull away so you can breathe.

Daisy grins at you. "That was great! You're a pretty good kisser!"

You give her a smug smile. "Thanks."

Daisy and Rosalina lay down next to each other on the bed. "Since you interrupted Daisy fingering me earlier, you should continue the job now." Rosalina orders you, a little bit of steel entering her voice.

"Yeah!" Daisy tells you. "Finger us both!"

You obediently move your hands down to their pussies and stick a finger inside each one. They both moan loudly as you start fucking each of them with your finger. After a few minutes, you stick another finger in. After doing this for another few minutes, you were going to add another finger, but Daisy stops you.

"If you continue fingering us like this, we're going to cum soon, and I don't want to cum yet." She gets on her hands and knees on the bed and shakes her ass at you. "Give my pussy a good pounding!"

You step forward and line your dick up with her pussy. "Fuck me already!" Daisy orders. So, you do. You thrust forward and shove your dick into Daisy's pussy. 

She lets out a loud, appreciative moan as you continue thrusting. As you fuck her, her large ass bounces in front of you with every thrust you give of your hips forward. You draw your hand back and give her ass a strong slap.

Daisy moans harder. "Yes! Keep on spanking me!" You continue giving Daisy's ass a smack with every thrust forward you do, until her ass starts turning red. After several minutes of you fucking and spanking her, Daisy gives out a loud moan and orgasms on your dick. She slumps forward and you pull your dick out of her.

You pant for a moment before Rosalina gets your attention. "My turn." She gets on the bed doggystyle just like Daisy did, and looks back at you expectedly. You step forward like you did with Daisy, but unlike with what you did with Daisy, you gently stick it in, and start thrusting slowly. Rosalina moans as you continue gently fucking her. You can see her breasts moving back and forth with every thrust, giving you an idea. You reach your hands forward and grab ahold of Rosalina's breasts. You start fondling and groping them, as Rosalina gives you a happy moan. You continue fucking and fondling Rosalina for several minutes before she lets out a louder moan and orgasms on your dick just like Daisy did before her.

You pull out of Rosalina and look between her and Daisy. "So now that you both came, am I allowed to too?"

"Nope!" Daisy tells you firmly. "We're far from being over. For your next job, I want you to fuck my asshole...However, I don't know if our pussy juices are enough lube for that. I guess we'll just have to give you a blowjob until your dick is lubed enough. Sit on the edge of the bed."

You do as Daisy tells you, and sit on the edge of the bed as Daisy and Rosalina kneel on the floor in front of you.

"It's good at fucking." Daisy comments, looking your dick up and down. "I wonder if it tastes good as well?"

Before Daisy has a chance to taste your dick however, Rosalina moves forward and sticks your dick in her mouth. She starts gently sucking and bobbing her head up and down as Daisy gives an indignant "Hey!" You let out a moan as Rosalina's soft, wet mouth bobs up and down. After she's sucked you off for several seconds, she removes her mouth and moves out of the way so Daisy can suck your dick as well. Daisy happily shoves your dick in her mouth and starts aggressively bobbing her head. While her dick sucking technique is very different from Rosalina's, it still feels just as good. She sucks on your dick for several seconds as well, and then stops. She moves her head back and looks at your dick.

"That looks lubed enough for me!" She reaches under the bed and pulls out a dildo. "I'm going to bounce on this while you anal fuck me!" She climbs on the bed and sits her pussy down on the dildo. She lets out a moan as you get behind her, and do your best to push your dick into her tight asshole. It takes a bit to work, but you're finally deep enough in her that you can fuck her ass. Once you are, you start fucking her ass as Daisy bounces on the dildo. You're so preoccupied with fucking Daisy's ass that you don't even realize what Rosalina is doing.

Rosalina climbs on the bed in front of Daisy and starts sucking on Daisy's nipples, switching back and forth between them. Daisy lets out a happy moan as she feels the many different sensations that you, Rosalina, and the dildo are putting her under. 

"You want to cum, don't you Daisy?" Rosalina teases her. "You want to cum so that I can have my turn with him. Do it, let yourself cum!"

"That's not going to happen so soon!" Daisy retorts. She looks back at you. "Keep thrusting!" You continue fucking her ass for several minutes until she lets out a loud moan, and orgasms. You pull out of her ass as you watch her pussy juices drip down the sides of the dildo.

Rosalina stops sucking Daisy's tits, and moves down the bed. She lays down in front of you on her back, with her legs spread wide. "Please fuck me." She pleads you. Not being one to deny such a kind offer, you step forward and thrust yourself into her pussy. Rosalina moans as you start moving your hips back and forth. "Fuck me harder!" She orders you. "Fuck my pussy as hard as you can!"

You start thrusting into her harder and faster. As you do so, it seems Daisy finally comes down from her orgasm. She moves next to Rosalina on the bed and starts groping Rosalina's breasts which are wildly flopping about with your every thrust. Rosalina moans as Daisy moves onto sucking her nipples. However, Daisy quickly gets tired of playing with Rosalina's breasts. She grabs the dildo that still had her pussy juices on it, and hovers it over Rosalina's mouth.

"Open wide!" Daisy orders. Rosalina opens her mouth obediently, and Daisy starts fucking Rosalina's throat with the dildo. "You like that don't you?" Daisy teases. "You love being fucked in the pussy by a dick, and being fucked in the throat by a dildo. You little slut!"

Rosalina is unable to respond to Daisy since her throat is still being used by the dildo, but she gives Daisy a light glare.

"Don't glare at me!" Daisy tells her. "You know it's true. Doesn't it make you want to cum? After all, you tried to hurry my turn with him, it's only fair that I do the same to you!" She continues fucking Rosalina's throat with the dildo as you keep on fucking her pussy. This goes on for several minutes, before Rosalina's pussy tightens around your dick, and covers your dick in her pussy juices.

You pull out of Rosalina's pussy with a sigh. While you're happy that Daisy and Rosalina are enjoying themselves, they've came twice, and you have yet to do so once.

"Alright." Daisy tells you. "For being such a good sport through this, we're going to let you cum. Lay down on the bed."

You lay down on the bed, your excitement growing. Rosalina gets on one side of you, and presses her breasts against the side of your dick. On your other side, Daisy moves herself so that her ass is pressing against the other side of your dick.

"Alright, are you ready Rosa?" Daisy asks.

"Yes!" Rosalina answers happily. 

"All right then! Let's do this!" Daisy begins moving her ass up and down as Rosalina starts moving her tits up and down as well. You let out a happy moan at the feeling of the two girls' titjob/assjob. Daisy's large ass paired with Rosalina's large tits feel incredible as they rub against your dick. As you lay there, you decide that peeping on Rosalina and Daisy was the best decision that you've ever made in your life, and you definitely don't regret it. The two girls continue giving you a titjob/assjob for several minutes.

Daisy groans with annoyance. "He's not cumming. Rosa, increase your speed!" Rosalina starts moving her tits up and down faster as Daisy starts grinding her ass against your dick as fast as she can. You moan even louder as they both go all out, desperate to get you to cum. However, as revenge for them both cumming twice even though the original deal was once, you do your best to prevent yourself from cumming. This works for several more minutes as the girls more and more desperately move their assets to get you to cum. Eventually though, you can feel yourself get closer and closer to cumming, and you know you can't hold it back anymore.

"I'm cumming!" You tell them. 

"Finally!" Daisy cries. A few moments later, you can't handle the pressure anymore and your cum flies upward and lands on Daisy's ass and Rosalina's tits. They both slump in exhaustion next to you in bed. The three of you simply lay there for a few seconds before Rosalina speaks up.

"That was the best sex I've had in my life."

"Agreed!" Daisy says happily. "Welcome to our relationship!"

You look at her curiously. "Huh?"

"You think after that amazing sex we'll be satisfied with it only being a one time thing? The three of us are in a relationship now, and we'll fuck each other whenever we feel like it."

"Alright." You nod your head and smile. "I look forward to it."

"Speaking of," Rosalina mentions as she sits up. "I think I'm ready for round two."

Daisy sits up as well. "Yeah!" She looks at you. "We're not done with you yet."

With both princesses eyeing you hungrily, you can't help but smile. "Let's do it."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Assist Trophy Blues (Krystal x Phosphora x Tiki x Lyn x Midna x Assist Trophy Figure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for 789698689. If you have a request for a chapter you would like to see, be sure to leave a comment telling me about it!

Krystal sighed in disappointment at the item on the table in front of her. Yet again, her request to be added to the roster of the Super Smash Bros Tournament had been denied. So, on the table in front of her sat an assist trophy, just waiting for Krystal to be put inside. Krystal frowned as she reached out and picked up the assist trophy. It wasn't fair! She deserved a spot on the roster more than some of the idiots who were chosen! Now she would have to spend an entire Tournament in a tiny capsule, just waiting for her chance to be used by a fighter in battle. 

As she stared at the assist trophy in her hands, something strange happened. A bright white light erupted from it, forcing Krystal to drop it as she covered her eyes from the light. As the light died down and it was safe to remove her hands from her eyes, she stared in shock at the thing in front of her. Standing directly in front of her where she dropped the Assist Trophy stood a large...person? The thing that appeared to be a person had a dark black skin tone that did not look natural on any person Krystal had ever seen. He appeared to look like a shadow...or a silhouette. As she looked the person up and down, Krystal also noticed the most obvious thing about him besides his skin tone. He had the most massive dick she had ever seen.

As Krystal stared at him, he suddenly did something. He picked her up and laid her on the ground. In one fluid motion, he tore off her clothes that covered both her breasts and her pussy. 

"Wait! What are you doing?" She asked him. He gave no answer and instead lined up his dick with her pussy. "Stop!" Krystal tried to order him, to no avail. He moved his hips back, preparing, and then moved them forward, forcing his entire massive length into her pussy. 

Krystal has no idea what is going on as her pussy begins getting fucked by the silhouette's massive dick. As far as she knows, this never happened to any of the assist trophies in the last several Tournaments. Wait! What if this was a new way of ensuring that the assist trophies in this tournament actually went in their capsules? They were trying to weaken her so she could get put in the assist trophy!

"No!" Krystal cries desperately. "I don't want to become an assist trophy!"

The large silhouette pays her no mind and keeps fucking her pussy as hard and fast as he can.

As Krystal tries her best to ignore the large dick that was continuously filling her pussy, she can't ignore how good it feels. Something about how nicely it fits in her pussy, along with the pleasure it gives her, makes Krystal incredibly happy. 

'No! I can't give into the pleasure that his giant dick is giving me!' Krystal thinks. She racks her mind, trying to desperately think of anything else, to get her mind off of how great she feels. However, as minutes pass, she can't help herself. Every time that he pulls out, she misses the feeling of his dick being in her, and every time he thrusts in, she feels a strong mix of elation and pleasure.

"Ahhhh..." Krystal moans happily. "With a dick that big fucking me, maybe I do want to be an assist trophy!" As she accepts her fate, she sees something out of the corner of her eye. She's being trapped in the assist trophy, as its walls close in around her. However, as she continues getting fucked silly, Krystal finds that she can't care less. This would be an interesting Tournament after all.

* * * * *

Phosphora is having difficulty of her own. When her assist trophy spawned a large silhouette with a massive cock, she wasn't sure what to expect. Now, her clothes were torn off, and she was being pinned under the silhouette who was definitely about to fuck her.

"You don't want to do this!" She tells the silhouette. "As the commander of Viridi's army, she's not going to be happy about this!" When he shows no sign of stopping, she attempts to electrocute him. However, nothing happens. "Oh no." She manages to say, before she suddenly has his large cock shoved deep into her pussy. 

Phosphora can't help but moan at the sensation. Even though she was occasionally a flirt, she preferred her sexual encounters to be consensual. If she didn't, she would have had sex with Pit a long time ago. Too bad he was so dense, and that Palutena had him wrapped around her little finger.

As Phosphora lays there with the his cock fucking her pussy at a nice rhythm, she can't help but complain to the silhouette. "You know, if you wanted to fuck me, you could've just asked!" He gives no sign that he heard her, and continues fucking her at the same pace. This continues on for a while, with Phosphora's pussy getting filled every few seconds by the huge cock. 

Even though Phosphora is still pissed at not being asked first, she can't help but enjoy the pleasure of her pussy being filled with the silhouette's cock. "Even though you didn't ask, you're pretty good at this." She tells him. "If you keep being this good, I guess I can forgive you." He again gives no sign that he hears her. Phosphora simply lays there for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of getting her brains fucked out. If this is what it meant to be an assist trophy in the Tournament, Phosphora was completely on board. 

Just like what happened with Krystal, as Phosphora accepts her fate, she becomes trapped in the assist trophy, and just like Krystal, she doesn't care.

* * * * *

Tiki is in shock. Her assist trophy has become a large silhouette with a massive penis. "Wh-what are you doing!" She asks nervously. In response, the silhouette reaches out in one quick move and tears off her dress. In another move, her underwear is gone as well. This was quickly going bad, Tiki decides. Perhaps she should turn into her Manakete form? However, as she tries, nothing happens. She tries desperately a few more tries, before she sees a shadow block out the light above her.

She looks up at the silhouette towering above her. "Hello? Um...I think we might have a misunderstanding." 

As it turns out, there was no misunderstanding. The silhouette easily picks her up and lays her on her back on the ground. He quickly pins her there so that she can't move away, and lines his dick up with her vagina. "Wait!" Tiki pleads. "I have several friends who are fighters in the Tournament! They aren't going to be happy with you doing this, Mar-Mar especially!"

The silhouette doesn't seem very scared at the prospect of 'Mar-Mar' being mad at him, and he shows this by thrusting his hips forward, filling up Tiki's tight pussy with his dick. Tiki groans, and tries to ignore what was currently happening to her. After being alive for three thousand years, Tiki prided herself in still being a virgin. She wanted to save her virginity for someone special, not some strange silhouette person. However, as much as she tries to ignore what was happening, she can still feel her pussy being filled by the silhouette's massive dick, and it feels great. 

Tiki can't help herself from letting out little moans of approval every time he thrusts forward, and finds herself enjoying the sensation of her pussy being filled. "That feels good." Tiki admits to him. "I don't mind if you keep going." He gives no sign that he heard what she said, but he continues fucking her uninterrupted. 

Tiki lays there for several minutes enjoying the feeling of her pussy getting fucked. Tiki has no idea what lead to these events happening to her, but if getting her pussy filled continuously by the silhouette's massive dick was part of being an assist trophy, she didn't mind it. As Tiki accepts her fate, the walls of her assist trophy close in around her, but Tiki doesn't care. She is currently focused on a bigger issue, and how great that bigger issue feels in her pussy.

* * * * *

Lyn glares at the silhouette with the massive cock that appeared in front of her. "Who are you?" She draws her sword, only for it to disappear from her hand. She stares in shock at the loss of her weapon. Her shock allows the silhouette an opportunity to tear off her clothes and leave her standing in her underwear. 

"How dare you!" Lyn yells as she tries to punch him. However, he quickly grabs ahold of her hand, and then her other hand when she tries to punch him again. He easily holds both of her hands with only one of his, and he uses his other hand to remove Lyn's underwear. He lays her down on the ground and pins her under him, restraining her wrists above her head. 

Unable to fight back since her wrists are restrained, Lyn glares fiercely at him. "I have no idea what the hell you are, or what you think you're doing, but you WILL get in trouble for this!"

The silhouette doesn't seem to care about getting in trouble, as he lines up his cock with Lyn's pussy and thrusts inside. Lyn tries her best to hide a moan of pleasure at feeling such a large cock in her pussy. She has to resist letting out moans even harder when the silhouette starts moving his hips back and forth. Lyn has never felt anything this incredible in her life. Who knew that sex could feel so good, especially with someone who had that large a cock? Eventually after a few minutes of being fucked, she can't hide her moans any more. 

"Keep going!" Lyn orders. "If you're going to fuck me, you're going to at least make sure that I enjoy it!" As the silhouette continues to fuck her pussy for the next several minutes, Lyn wonders for a moment about why this was actually happening. This never happened in the previous two Tournaments where she was an assist trophy. Perhaps this was a way of making being trapped in a capsule more bearable and enjoyable? It didn't really matter, Lyn decides. As long as she continues getting fucked by such a large cock, she'll be fine with being an assist trophy as long as she can. As Lyn accepts her fate, she becomes enclosed in the walls of her assist trophy. To her happy surprise, the silhouette doesn't disappear, or stop fucking her. Which means she can probably be fucked as long as she wants to.  
Lyn smiles. She has a long, amazing night ahead of her.

* * * * *  
Midna was surprised when the silhouette with a ginormous dick appeared in front of her, but unlike all the other girls, she didn't complain or try to fight back. She happily let the silhouette lay her on her back and fill up her tiny cunt with his massive cock. However, as the minutes pass of her pussy being filled by the silhouette's dick, she quickly becomes bored of the position.

"I prefer to be the one in charge." She tells him, and that's the only warning he receives before he is suddenly the one laying on his back, and Midna is bouncing up and down on his cock. "Much better." Midna moans. With this position, she is the one in control of how much of his dick fills her pussy. Which is admittedly all the way, just like before in the mattress press position they were in, but the new position still felt better. 

As Midna continues to bounce up and down on his cock, she looks down at the silhouette. He seems completely fine with her calling the shots, and Midna appreciates that. "You know, you're much bigger than Link." She compliments him. "I thought he was big at the time, but he has nothing on you." Link seemed to prefer Zelda afterwards anyway, Midna thinks angrily. Oh well, who's laughing now Zelda? Midna's getting fucked by a dick that's at least two or three times the size of Link's. 

As Midna continues fucking her own brains out, she briefly wonders why the silhouette appeared. This definitely didn't happen in the last Tournament. Oh well, at least it was happening now, and Midna could have as much sex with his cock as she wanted. If this is what consolation prize she got for being an assist trophy again instead of a fighter, she would take it. And by 'take it' she meant taking the massive dick as deep in her pussy as possible. She could definitely get used to this, especially if she would be fucked like this for the whole Tournament.

As Midna accepts her fate, (At least even more than she already did), she sees the walls of her assist trophy close in around her. She looks down at the silhouette beneath her. "Lets see how much stamina you have, because I certainly have a lot. We're going to be at this for a LONG time."


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Squiddin' Good Time (Callie x Marie x Marina x Pearl x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for AlphaWhatever. If you have requests for chapters for me to write, be sure to let me know!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter to release. I'm going to try to do uploads every day like I was doing, but don't be surprised if I miss a day or two every now and then.

You look at the invitation in your hands curiously. You found it slipped under your door when you woke up this morning. Who would want to invite you to anything? You read out the invitation to yourself with bated breath.

"We've been really interested in you ever since you came to the tournament. We would like you to meet us on the Moray Towers stage tonight at midnight. There's something we need to talk to you about."  
Sincerely,  
Callie, Marie, Marina, and Pearl

You're even more confused after you finish reading the invitation. Why would the most famous girls of Inkopolis want to talk to you? You can't help but admit that you have a huge crush on all of them, especially Marie and Marina, but why would they notice you? When you first arrived at the Tournament, you did some research into the universes of the other fighters, and felt yourself immediately drawn to the idols of the Splatoon universe. 

Your mind goes back to the original question. Why do they want to talk to you? You try to think of various reasons throughout the day, but as midnight approaches you have no solid idea. As the clock in your room reaches 11:30, you nervously leave your room and head towards the Moray Towers stage.

Once you arrive, you climb up the ramps until you eventually reach the top of the stage. Standing before you are the four girls you have a massive crush on, looking even better in person they they appear on tv.

"H-hi." You greet them nervously. "What did you want to see you for?" 

The girls...look nervous for a second? As they seem to be contemplating what to say, Pearl blurts something out.

"We want you to fuck us." She tells you bluntly. 

Your eyes widen. "W-what!?" Did you hear her correctly? 

To your astonishment, the girls start nodding their heads.

"Why me?" You ask them, still in shock.

Callie speaks up. "We've been interested in you since you joined the Tournament. After watching you for a while, we all developed a crush on you. We talked, and decided that we would tell you, and if you wanted to, we would have a fivesome."

Marie nods her head. "It's up to you of course! Don't feel pressured into anything!"

Your mind struggles to process the new information presented to you. Do the famous idols you have a crush on actually like you back?

"Hey!" Pearl interrupts your thinking. "Do you want to fuck our brains out or not?"

"Pearl!" Marina chastices. "Don't be rude! Give him time to think!"

You slowly nod your head. "I'd love to."

They all seem surprised that you actually agreed, before smiling at you. One by one, they all strip naked, and then look at you expectedly. 

You look down at yourself. You were too busy watching them get undressed that you didn't strip naked yourself. You quickly do so, before looking back at them. "So how are we going to do this?"

"...Maybe lay down and we can go from there?" Marina suggests.

"Alright." You lay down on your back. Callie and Marie position themselves on either side of your dick, while Pearl and Marina are on either side of your head. You feel your dick become encompassed by a soft feeling, and you look down and see that Callie and Marie wrapped their tits around your dick. They give you a smile one they realize that you're looking at them, before moving their tits up and down. You let out a moan as you lean your head back. 

You don't have time to enjoy the feeling however, as Marina leans her head down, and captures your lips with hers. You enjoy the feeling of her soft lips, as she suddenly sticks her tongue in your mouth and starts exploring. You playfully battle with her tongue for dominance for a bit, before Pearl speaks up.

"It's my turn Marina!" She orders. Marina obliges her, and lets Pearl have her turn kissing you. Pearl's face fills your vision for a moment, before she starts roughly kissing you. When she starts french-kissing you like Marina was, she's a lot more forceful, and you challenge her with the same force she's giving you. Though you're trying your best, Pearl emerges the victor. As she moves her lips and tongue away from yours, you hear Callie speak.

"He's still not cumming Marie. Maybe we should try something else?"

"What do you have in mind?" Marie asks her.

"This." You feel the girls' breasts move off your dick, before you feel an even more incredible pleasure than before. Callie is moving her tongue up and down the side of your dick. Marie quickly joins her and both girls lick to the best of their ability. After several seconds, Marie takes the initiative and begins giving you a blowjob. 

You moan, and lean your head back. After you do so, Pearl crouches above your head. "Lets see how good you are are licking pussy!" She moves her hips down and presses her pussy against your lips. You do as she aks, and you begin licking her pussy folds and sticking your tongue inside.

"What happened to my turn?" Marina asks Pearl angrily. 

"Meh. You just weren't fast enough." Pearl responds smugly.

As Pearl and Marina start arguing about whether or not you eating out Pearl's pussy first was fair or not, you feel Marie move her mouth off your dick, only to feel your dick become engulfed by a similar feeling. It seems that it's Callie's turn to suck your dick. 

The argument between Pearl and Marina ends when Marina grabs the sides of Pearl's hips, and pushes them down further, allowing your tongue further access into Pearl's pussy. 

"Fine!" Marina exclaims. "I guess we'll just have to get your turn over quickly then!" 

Pearl moans as your tongue explores deeper into her pussy. It only takes a few seconds before her pussy tightens around your tongue, and her juices squirt into your mouth.

Pearl crawls off you and slumps off to the side. "Jerk." She huffs at Marina, although it seems to be half-hearted.

Marina smirks at her before climbing into the position Pearl was in. You eagerly begin licking and exploring the inside of Marina's pussy. 

Callie and Marie continue taking turns sucking your dick. They seem to be getting more and more desperate to get your cum. They're now switching back and forth after only a few seconds.

Above you, Marina moans as you do your best to reach the deepest depths of her pussy with your tongue. You can slowly become yourself coming close to cumming due to Callie and Marie's efforts. You start licking Marina's pussy even more desperately. You want to warn Callie and Marie before you cum so that they won't be surprised. However, it'd be kinda hard to do that with your tongue in Marina's pussy.

Your trick works, and Marina orgasms a few moments later. As she climbs off you, you can feel yourself becoming closer. "I'm about to cum." You warn.

Callie and Marie stop sucking your dick, and go back to giving you a double titjob. You release, and cover Callie and Marie's faces and tits with your cum.

Pearl and Marina look on in shock as Callie and Marie get to work cleaning themselves off.

"That's a lot of cum." Pearl breathes.

Marina nods her head. After Callie and Marie are done, Marina speaks up. "Should we change places?"

Callie nods her head. "Ok!"

Marina and Pearl move down to your dick, and Callie and Marie move themselves up next to your head.

Just like Callie and Marie, Marina and Pearl begin by wrapping their tits around your dick and giving you a titjob.

Callie quickly moves her head down to yours and begins kissing you. After a bit of this, she begins french-kissing you. She's not as rough as Pearl, but she's definitely not as gentle about it as Marina. You enjoy trading tongues with her while Pearl's and Marina's tits continue giving your dick pleasure at a good rhythm.

After you've kissed Callie for a while, she moves her face off yours to allow Marie to have a turn. Marie kisses you, and like all the girls before her, begins exploring the inside of your mouth with her tongue. As you begin french-kissing her back, you decide in terms of roughness that she's between Callie and Marina. 

After a few minutes, Marie stops kissing you and moves her head back. She looks at Callie. "Do you want to get your pussy licked first?"

"Yes!" Callie answers quickly. As she moves herself into position on top of you, Pearl and Marina stop giving you a titjob.

"Since I got my pussy licked first, I'll let you suck his dick first." Pearl tells Marina. "Just don't take too long, I want my turn too!"

Instead of answering, Marina begins sucking on your dick, and starts bobbing her head up and down.

Callie's pussy is now pressed against your lips, so you stick your tongue inside and start exploring. You feel Marina's mouth move off your dick, as Pearl's mouth replaces hers. As you continue licking Callie's pussy, Marina and Pearl trade off sucking your dick every few seconds. Above you, Callie's pussy tightens, and her pussy juices flow into your mouth.

As she climbs off you, Pearl stops Marina from sucking your dick.

"We're just repeating what Callie and Marie did. We should do something different."

"Like what?" Marina asks her.

"Hm...what about this?" You feel something wrap around your dick that definitely wasn't a pair of tits, or a mouth. You look down to see Pearl start jerking you off with one of her tentacles. You lay your head back with a groan as Marina begins jerking you off with one of her tentacles as well. 

Marie climbs over your face, and lays her pussy on your mouth. You stick your tongue inside and start licking the walls of her pussy. Marie lets out a happy moan at the sensation. As you continue licking Marie's pussy, you can feel yourself growing closer to cumming due to Pearl and Marina using their tentacles to jerk off your dick. 

Like you did previously with Marina, as you grow closer to cumming, you begin licking Marie's pussy more desperately. After several seconds, Marie's pussy tightens, and she orgasms. You drink her pussy juices, and after she climbs off of you, you warn Pearl and Marina that you're about to cum. 

Pearl and Marina quicken the speed of their tentacles jerking you off. After a few seconds, you can't hold it back anymore, and you cum over Pearl and Marina's faces, tits, and tentacles. Like Callie and Marie, they clean themselves off.

After they're done, you all look at each other as you sit up. "So, what next?" You ask.

Before anyone else has a chance to respond, Pearl responds.

"Fuck me first!" She orders.

You shrug. "Alright."

Pearl lays on her back, and spreads her legs. She looks at you, waiting as you make your way over to her. You line up your dick with her pussy lips. As you're about to ask her if she's ready, she interrupts you. "Just fuck me already!" 

Since she just answered your question before you even asked it, you move your hips forward, and fill her pussy with your dick. You both moan at the sensation, before you start moving your hips back and forth. Her tight pussy squeezes around your dick to the best of its ability. As you're fucking Pearl, the other three girls take turns french-kissing you. They take turns every few seconds in order to occupy themselves as you're fucking Pearl. You fuck Pearl for a few minutes before she speaks up. 

"Fuck me harder!" You do as she says, and you begin thrusting into her with more force. You also increase the speed of your thrusts, since you figure that would be what she'd complain about next. Pearl struggles to maintain her composure as she turns into a moaning mess at every thrust of your dick into her pussy. She still doesn't seem satisfied however, as she wraps her legs around your back, and forces you to thrust even deeper into her. As you continue to fuck her to the best of your ability, you can feel yourself getting close to cumming. 

You break your current french kiss with Callie. "I'm getting close." You warn Pearl. 

She tightens the grip that her legs have on you. "Cum Inside me!" She tells you firmly.

A few moments later, you do as she asks. You fill her pussy with your cum, and pull your dick out of her pussy. Pearl seems blissfully happy as your cum flows out of her pussy.

You look at the three remaining girls. "Who's next?"

Callie raises her hand in the air excitedly. "Me!" 

You smile at her. "Alright. What position do you want to do?"

Callie thinks for a moment. "Lay on your back again." She tells you.

You lay on your back, and Callie climbs on top of you and lowers her pussy down over your dick.

"Here we go!" She tells you happily, before she lowers herself down. You both moan as her tight pussy squeezes your dick. Callie begins bouncing herself up and down on your dick, and since she's the one doing everything, you can just lay back and enjoy the feeling. As Callie is fucking her brains out on your dick, Marie and Marina are on either side of you, taking turns french kissing you.

You happily explore the mouths of both of the girls as Callie struggles harder to remain her composure at the pleasure she's feeling. She's doing a better job at remaining her composure than Pearl was, but only barely. Callie happily fucks her brains out on your dick for several minutes. As you continue letting her do all the work, you enjoy taking turns kissing Maria and Marina. However, as the minutes pass, you can feel yourself becoming close.

You break your french-kiss with Marie. "I'm going to cum." You tell Callie. 

She begins bouncing up and down faster on your dick. "Cum inside me! Just like you did with Pearl!" Due to her even faster bouncing, only a few moments later, you cum inside Callie's pussy. She slumps over exhausted for a moment before she climbs of your dick. Your cum flows out of her pussy. 

Callie crawls over to Pearl, and lies next to her. Both girls are now blissfully happy, although it appears Pearl is close to falling asleep.

You sit up and turn your attention back to the two remaining girls. "Who wants to go next?"

Marie and Marina look at each other, seeming to mentally debate with each other over who gets to go first.

Eventually, Marie speaks up. "I'll go next." She looks you up and down, seemingly thinking about what position she wanted to use.

"There's a position I've been wanting to try. Could you stand up please?"

You do as she says. Marie walks over to you. "Now catch me." She puts her hands on your shoulders, and jumps upward. You quickly catch her by grabbing her ass. 

She looks into your eyes. "Now, please fuck me." It's not hard to find out how she wants to be fucked, so you lower her down towards your dick. You look at her one more time to make sure she was ready, and at her nod, you lower her pussy onto your dick. You both moan as Marie wraps her legs around you. You slowly begin moving Marie up and down on your dick so she can get used to the feeling. This position requires a lot more work on your part compared to what Callie did, but you can't say you mind it. 

After a minute of Marie being slowly fucked on your dick, she looks at you. "Please fuck me faster." You do as she says and start lifting her up and down faster. Marie moans, and her eyes roll back in her head. As you're fucking Marie, you can't help but feel that something is missing. You don't feel that way for long however, as Marina suddenly stands next to you, and starts french-kissing you. Now that she doesn't have to share your lips or tongue with anyone else, she kisses you as long as she can. While you enjoy the feeling of Marina kissing you, you also make sure to keep up the same pace while fucking Marie.

After fucking Marie for several minutes, you can feel yourself becoming close yet again.

You break your french-kiss with Marina. "I'm about to cum." You warn Marie.

"Cum into my pussy! Just like what you did with Pearl and Callie!" Marie begs. You thrust Marie down one more time, and fill her pussy with your cum. You help her climb off of you as your cum flows out of her pussy onto the floor of the stage. Unlike Pearl and Callie however, she doesn't go lay down. She simply sits down and looks forward to watching you fuck Marina.

Speaking of Marina, you turn to her. "You're the last one left. What position do you want to do?"

She thinks for a moment, before getting an idea. She gets on her hands and knees. She moves her head down so that the side of her face is resting on the stage, and that her ass is sticking into the air. She shakes her ass seductively for you. "Please come fuck me!"

You move so that you're behind Marina. You line up your dick with her pussy. "Are you ready?" You ask her.

She does a sort of nod, due to her cheek resting on the stage. In one fluid movement, you push your hips forward, and fill Marina's pussy with your dick. You both moan, and you start thrusting your hips back and forth. With every thrust forward, Marina slides a bit on the stage, so you grab ahold of her hips so she can't move too far. After a bit, you start thrusting faster into her, and from your position, you can tell that Marina's eyes are rolled back into her head. As you fuck Marina, Marie simply sits nearby and watches you. While she isn't masturbating or anything, you can tell the sight of you fucking Marina is getting her increasingly horny.

You take your attention off of Marie and move your gaze over to Pearl and Callie. Both girls are fast asleep, their naked chests moving up and down with every breath. You tear your gaze off the cute and sexy sight, and look back at Marina. She's still moaning desperately with every thrust forward you give. You continue fucking Marina for several minutes. You can slowly feel yourself getting close.

This time, you don't have to break a french-kiss with any of the girls. "I'm close to cumming." You tell Marina.

"Cum in my pussy, just like you did with everyone else!" She begs. You do as she asks, and you fill her pussy with your cum. You remove your dick from her pussy. Marina simply lays there in the same position, letting your cum flow out of her pussy onto the floor.

"So, what next?" You ask the two awake girls.

They both seem to think for a second. "You could fuck our assholes." Marie suggests. 

"Alright. If you're both ok with it. Should we wake up Pearl and Callie?"

Marina turns over and sits up. "No. It's their fault for falling asleep. As punishment, they don't get to be involved."

You shrug. "Alright. That's fair."

Marie and Marina get next to each other, both in the doggystyle position. They shake their asses at you. You look between them, debating whose asshole to fuck first. Since you just finished with Marina, you figure it's only fair to fuck Marie's ass first.

You get behind Marie and prepare to fuck her ass. "Are you ready?" You ask her.

Marie nods. "Just go slowly. It'll take longer for me to get used to this compared to my pussy."

"Ok, just tell me when you want me to speed up." You tell her. You slowly start the process of trying to fit your dick into her ass. There's no question that it's tighter than her pussy, but you do your best to fit your whole length inside anyway. After several seconds you manage it, and you start thrusting back and forth slowly.

Despite what she said about getting used to it slower than her pussy, she gets used to it rather quickly, and after a couple of minutes, asks you to speed up. You move your hips back and forth faster, enjoying the feeling of her tight asshole around your dick, along with Marie's appreciative moans. You continue fucking Marie's ass for several minutes, with her asking you to speed up every few minutes. Eventually, you can feel yourself coming close.

You warn Marie. "I'm going to cum!"

Marie moans. "Fill my ass with your cum!" You give one more big thrust into Marie's ass, and cum. You pull your dick back and watch as your cum flows from Marie's asshole. She finally lays down, enjoying the feeling.

You turn to Marina. She's stayed in the exact same position this whole time. She shakes her ass. "Come on! I'm ready!"

You move behind Marina and line up your dick with her ass. Once you're sure she's ready, you slowly start trying to fill her asshole with your dick. After a couple of minutes, you fit your whole length into her ass, and start slowly thrusting back in forth.Her ass is just as tight as Marie's, but Marina gets used to the feeling of your dick even faster than Marie did. After only a couple of minutes of you thrusting, she asks you to speed up your thrusts. You do so, as Marina's happy moans fill your ears. Just like with Marie, you fuck her asshole for several minutes with her asking to you speed up every few minutes. As the minutes pass, you can feel yourself getting closer and closer to cumming.

You warn Marina for the last time this night. "I'm going to cum!"

Marina squeezes her ass on your dick even tighter. "Cum inside my ass!" You thrust once more into her ass, and cum into her ass. You pull your dick out of her asshole and watch as your cum flows down from Marina's ass. After cumming eight times tonight, you're finally exhausted. You crawl over to Pearl and Callie, and lay down next to them. Marie and Marina join you on your other side. 

You slowly drift off to sleep, with the girls you love surrounding you.

You wake up the next morning at the same time as everyone else. Marie and Marina tell Pearl and Callie all that happened after they fell asleep.

"What?!" Pearl fumes. "You got your asses fucked? No fair!" 

"Calm down." Marina tells her. "You'll have your chance."

You look at Marina confused. "Huh?"

Marie speaks up. "Come on. After that great sex last night, do you really think we're ok only doing that once?"

"Yeah!" Callie tells you. "We're all your girlfriends now! We can have sex pretty often!"

You smile. Not only do you get to fuck them all as much as you want, they're your girlfriends on top of that. "I suppose I can deal with that." You tell them. It looks like last night will be repeated several times in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys enjoying playing Min Min? I'm definitely open to writing a chapter about her by the way, if you guys would like to request her!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Isabelle's Loneliness (Isabelle x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for 5mart_1diot. If you have any chapter requests that you would like to see done, please be sure to leave a comment!
> 
> Also, I just want to let you guys know that this story takes place in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and not New Horizons. It also takes place during the Smash 4 days, so Villager is at the Tournament while Isabelle isn't. Hopefully that can clear up a bit of confusion that might occur while reading the chapter.

Isabelle sighs as she sits at her desk. The mayor is gone, so she's in the Town Hall alone. Isabelle sighs again. When the mayor first came to town, he and Isabelle really hit it off, and they "fooled around" together a lot. However, after he left for the Smash Bros Tournament, they stopped being able to have sex. He's been back a couple of times just to check up on the town, but in the few times he's visited, he's just been focused on work, and he's had no time to spend having sex with Isabelle. 

It's been a few months since they had sex, and Isabelle is starting to feel desperate. Masturbating can only go so far after all. Every day that passes only serves to make her even more horny. 

Isabelle is pulled out of her thoughts by the door of the Town Hall opening. She immediately recognizes the face of the one who enters. He's a new human villager that moved in shortly after the mayor left for the Tournament, and he's been visiting her every day to keep her company. 

"Hello Isabelle!" He greets her kindly.

Isabelle smiles at him. "Hello! How are you doing?"

As the two of them start talking about how their days have been, and about what's going on around town, Isabelle can feel her mind wander. It's just been so long since she's had sex. Unless the mayor is able to visit the town for a longer time than usual, she doubts the two of them can have sex. If only there was something she can do...That's it!

Isabelle focuses on the human in front of her. He's a bit younger than the mayor, but he could still work.

Isabelle interrupts his story about him watching someone beat Barold over the head with a net. "Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" 

He blinks at her. "Oh, uh, sure. What do you want to ask?"

"Well, it's about time for the Town Hall to close, and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out at my house? There's something I could use your help with." Isabelle gives him her sweetest smile.

He smiles at her. "I'd love to!"

Isabelle wags her tail happily. He agreed! "Great! Let me just close up the Town Hall, and we can walk on over!"

As she closes up the Town Hall for the night, and they start walking over to her house, Isabelle feels more and more excited with every step. While she enjoys playing the obedient secretary for the mayor when they have sex, Isabelle really wants to try being in charge for once. Isabelle looks over at the one walking with her. He's nice enough that Isabelle can probably do whatever she wants!

When they finally reach her house, Isabelle unlocks the door and invites him inside. While he's busy looking around, Isabelle locks the door behind her. The villagers in the town have a really bad habit of knocking on doors and then immediately entering a house, regardless of whether they have permission to or not.

* * * * *

You look around Isabelle's living room. It's pretty much what you'd expect of a living room. There's a tv hanging on a wall, along with a couch, a few chairs, a couple of end tables, and a lamp. Hanging on one of the walls of the living room are a couple of pictures. In one, it appears to be a picture of Isabelle with her brother Digby. The other picture is of the mayor planting a sapling in the Town Square. 

After you finish looking around the room, you turn back to Isabelle. "So, what do you need help with?"

She smiles at you. "This way! Up in the bedroom."

You follow Isabelle up the stairs, which directly lead into her bedroom. It's also pretty much what you'd expect of a bedroom. Her bed takes up most of the back wall, but she also has a dresser, a vanity, a bookshelf, and a bedside table. Sitting on the table is an alarm clock, ...along with a picture of the mayor for some reason?

Isabelle turns to you. "So, what do you think?"

"It's nice." You tell her. "But, I don't see anything in here that you'd need my help with."

Isabelle smiles at you. "You'll see! Can you sit on the edge of my bed please?"

You look at her curiously. "...Ok." 

You do as she says, and wait for Isabelle's next instructions.

Isabelle saunters over to you, and you notice that she's walking a bit different than usual. Was she purposely thrusting her hip out to the side more? Isabelle leans in and softly grabs the sides of your face.

"Isabelle? What are you doi-?" Your question is cut off when Isabelle's lips suddenly meet yours. She gives you a deep, wet kiss, and you feel your mind go blank. As she's kissing you, you can feel your dick grow hard. What's going on? That's never happened before.

Several seconds pass before Isabelle moves her lips away from yours, saliva dripping down from her mouth. She looks down and notices your hard dick. "Oh! It looks like you're the one who needs some help!" Isabelle kneels down on the floor in front of you. She quickly undoes your belt and pulls down your pants. Your dick, now freed from its prison, slaps Isabelle in the face.

"Wow!" Isabelle gasps. "What a big, fat cock! It's so thick and long. It's much bigger than the mayor's!" Isabelle leans in, drool escaping out the side of her mouth. Her tail wags happily with anticipation. When it appears that she's about to put your dick in her mouth, you stop her. 

"Wait! Isabelle, what's going on? My dick's never done this before."

Isabelle looks up at you. "We're helping each other! Although...it might be easier if we're both naked." Isabelle stands up, and rips your shirt off of you. She then quickly strips down too. As she takes her bra off, her breasts give a little bounce. "That's better! Now..." Isabelle gets on her knees again, and wraps her lips around your dick.

You let out a moan at the feeling. You have no idea what's going on, so you decide to just let Isabelle continue doing whatever it is she's doing. 

Isabelle begins bobbing her head up and down, letting your dick fill her mouth and throat. "Sho tashty!" She happily continues sucking on your dick. Above her, you're continuously moaning at the feeling of Isabelle's every movement. Isabelle spends several minutes sucking on your dick. As time passes however, she gets more desperate with her actions, as if she's expecting something. 

You slowly feel pressure building in your dick. "Isabelle, I think my dick's about to do something!" Isabelle bobs her head up and down even faster at your declaration. A few moments later, your dick shoots out some sort of liquid, which immediately disappears down Isabelle's throat. 

She removes her mouth from your dick with a little popping sound. She looks up at you and licks her lips. "Delicious!"

"Um...Isabelle? What came out of my dick?" You ask her.

She waves her paw dismissively at you. "Don't worry about it. All you need to know is that your cock is going to do it several more times tonight."

You blink at her. While you would've preferred her giving you an actual answer, you decide not to press it. "So, what next?"

She smiles up at you with a glint in her eye. "Now, I'm going to use my tits!" True to her word, Isabelle wraps her soft breasts around your dick. You let out an appreciative moan. While Isabelle's breasts couldn't be described as small, they could still barely wrap around your dick, and the top of your dick was also visible poking out from the top of her boobs. Isabelle giggles. "I can't wait to see your reaction when I actually start moving them."

Isabelle does so only a few seconds later. She starts moving her breasts up and down, while also making sure her boobs are wrapped securely around your dick. You let out an even louder moan. The feeling of her soft fur rubbing against your dick is incredible. You lay back on Isabelle's bed, and allow the feeling of her breasts stimulating your dick to fill your mind. Isabelle continues moving her boobs, and after several minutes of this, you feel a familiar sensation on the top of your dick. Without looking, you can tell Isabelle has started sucking on it. 

Isabelle continues pleasuring your dick with both her breasts and her mouth, and you feel yourself get lost in the pleasure. You have no idea how much time has passed, but after a while, you feel the same pressure building up in your dick as before. "Isabelle, my dick's going to do the same thing as earlier!" You warn her. Isabelle takes her mouth off your dick, and moves her boobs faster. After a few moments, you release the same liquid as before, all over Isabelle's breasts. 

Looking down towards the end of the bed, you can see that the liquid is white, and that Isabelle really seems to like it. She's scooping it off her fur and eating it. Once she's clean, Isabelle looks back up at you and licks her lips. "Just as good the second time!" She tells you happily.

As you're about to ask Isabelle what you're going to do now, she suddenly stands up. "It's a good thing you're already laying down." Isabelle tells you as she climbs onto the edge of the bed, and makes her way toward you. "That's going to make the next part a lot easier." Isabelle gets on her knees, and hovers her vagina above your dick. "Let's see how good this big monster cock feels fucking my pussy!"

In one fluid motion, Isabelle lowers herself down lower on her knees, and lets your dick sink into her tight vagina. 

You lean your head back and moan. Her vagina is a lot tighter than her mouth was, and it squeezes your dick even better.

Isabelle moans as well, and starts moving her hips up and down. "My pussy is so full!" She groans. "This cock is amazing!" As she continues bouncing herself up and down on your dick, she looks down at you. "You're so much better at fucking me than the mayor is, and I'm doing all the work!" 

You try to reply, but all you can get out is a moan of pleasure. Behind Isabelle, you can see her tail wagging back and forth happily. Isabelle continues bouncing for several minutes. As time passes, she increases the speed of her thrusts, but also increases the force of her downward thrusts. "Let's see how deep your cock can get into my pussy! I think it's almost in my womb!" Isabelle tells you happily.

At this point, you're in a world of your own. Your mind is completely occupied by Isabelle, and how great she's making you feel. After several more minutes, you can feel yourself coming close.

"Isabelle! It's going to happen again!" You tell her.

She continues bouncing at the exact same speed and force. "Great! Paint my pussy white!" A few moments later, you do as she says, and you release the liquid into Isabelle's vagina. 

You let out a tired sigh as Isabelle climbs off you. Even though you're tired, Isabelle seems exactly as energetic as before. "I'm exhausted." You tell Isabelle. "Are we done?"

She looks at you with a frown. "Don't be silly! We're far from over!"

You sigh. As long as Isabelle continues to be the one that does all the work, you suppose you could go a bit longer. "Alright, what's next?

Isabelle licks her lips as she looks at your dick. "I think I want another taste."

* * * * *

Several hours pass of Isabelle continuing to fuck her brains out, while taking breaks every now and then to give you blowjobs and titjobs. After Isabelle is finally done, she's exhausted. You fell asleep a few hours ago, but Isabelle was still far from done. 

Isabelle looks over at her clock. She had to be at work in ten minutes! Isabelle quickly gets dressed, while making sure her alarm clock won't wake you up. As Isabelle walks to work, she's visibly tired and disheveled. Thankfully, none of the villagers in the town were up yet. 

Once Isabelle makes it into the Town Hall, she slumps into her chair exhausted. Thankfully, she doesn't have much paperwork to get done. Isabelle happily remembers the long, sex filled night she had, her face turning red with the memories.

A few minutes after Isabelle arrived, the door opens. "Mr. Mayor!" Isabelle greets him in surprise while sitting up.

"Hi Isabelle. I'm back for the day." The mayor greets her with a smile. His smile quickly turns to a frown once he notices Isabelle's appearance. "Isabelle, are you ok? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Isabelle feels cum drip down her leg. Thank god the mayor can't see through her desk. "O-oh yeah. I'm fine!" Isabelle tells him quickly. "I was just...doing some business."

The mayor scrutinizes her for a moment before shrugging. "Alright then." He moves past her towards his own desk.

Isabelle takes advantage of the opportunity while his back is turned. She scoops the cum off her leg and puts it in her mouth. She happily swallows, and licks her lips. She can't wait for the next time she can have sex with you. Maybe tonight would work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a quick note, I'm not going to be able to post a chapter on Thursday, but the next chapter should come out on Friday.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Goddess Sex Competition (Palutena x Phosphora x Viridi x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Cormilla. If you have any chapters you'd like to see requested, please be sure to let me know!

You yawn, as you stretch yourself awake. It's time for another day in the Smash Bros. Tournament. Still tired, you stumble through your morning routine and head to breakfast. As you're eating, Palutena passes your table and gives you a friendly greeting. She also drops a mysterious note on your table before vanishing. Curious, you open the note.

'Hello! Myself, Phosphora and Viridi need to speak to you about something very important. We will be by your room tonight, so please be ready.   
Sincerely,  
Palutena'.

You stare at the note in bewilderment. What could the three goddesses possibly want to speak to you, a mere mortal about? While you have been spending time with the three of them lately, you can't think of any reason why they would drop by your room for a visit. You also have no idea why Viridi and Phosphora are even allowed in the mansion that the fighters stay in, since they clearly aren't even participating in the Tournament. When you asked Viridi about it, she just mentioned something about 'Goddess Privileges' and moved onto a different topic.

You're suddenly torn out of your thoughts by an announcement that the matches are starting for the day. You give your head a quick shake in order to clear it, and try to focus on anything else except the goddesses mysterious visit later tonight. However, as the day progresses, you can't help but wonder. 

After dinner, you quickly head back up to your room to give it a quick clean before waiting for them to arrive.

You don't have to wait long before you hear a knock on your door.

"Come in!" You call, hoping they don't hear the nervousness in your voice.

The door opens, and Palutena enters with Phosphora and Viridi.

"Hello!" Palutena greets you kindly. She looks around. "What a nice room!"

You exchange greetings with the three of them, but you also notice Palutena discreetly lock the door once all three of them are inside. What could that be about?

At this point, you're nearly bursting with curiosity, so you get straight to the point, and ask them the question that's been on your mind all day. "Why did the three of you want to see me? Palutena's note said that it's 'very important'.

Palutena is the first to speak up, though she seems a bit startled by your boldness. "Well, you see...we're each looking for someone to be a new worshipper, and we each decided that you would be perfect."

You blink. Out of all the scenarios that entered your head throughout the day of what they might want to talk to you about, this one didn't even cross your mind. You like all three of the goddesses, and you don't mind being a worshipper of theirs, but you have a couple of questions first. "...What would be my duties as a worshipper? Also, is there any chance that I could be a worshipper of all three of you?"

Phosphora shakes her head. "It's against the rules for one person to worship multiple goddesses. As to your duties..." Phosphora blushes, seemingly embarrassed by something, although you also notice her giving you a sideways glance when she thinks you aren't looking.

Viridi speaks up, a smirk on her face. "It'd be your job to serve whichever goddess you choose, in more ways than one." 

Viridi's tone of voice, paired with the fact that she's now looking you up and down appreciatively, immediately clues you in on what exactly some of your 'duties' would be.

Your face quickly becomes red. While all three goddesses were sexy as hell, and you wouldn't mind 'serving' them, you don't know which of them you would choose. You quickly take your mind off that subject for now and ask Palutena a question.

"Doesn't Pit count as your worshipper?"

Palutena quickly shakes her head. "No, he's the Captain of my Guard, and my most loyal servant, but he doesn't count as a worshipper." Palutena suddenly adopts an awkward look on her face. "He's also...well...I don't know how to put this kindly..."

Viridi pipes up. "He's an idiot."

Palutena turns to Viridi with a glare. "He's not an idiot! He's...just a bit naive."

Viridi raises an eyebrow. "He can't even read. Why is he the Captain of your Guard again?"

As Palutena is about to speak, Phosphora quickly interrupts her. "Pit aside, maybe we can get back on topic?"

While you're glad that Palutena and Viridi didn't get into a full blown argument, now all three goddesses' eyes are on you. You quickly try to think of something to say. "While I wouldn't mind being a worshipper, I don't really know how to pick. I like all three of you."

Palutena strokes her chin thoughtfully. "So, we need to think of a way to help you choose who you want to serve."

"We could do some sort of competition?" Phosphora suggests.

"I got it!" Viridi calls out triumphantly. "We'll have a sex contest!"

You're not sure whether you heard her right. "What?"

She turns to you. "As a worshipper, it'll be part of your job to have sex with us. If you choose to serve me, it'll be a really big part of your job... and by 'big part'; I mean it'll be most of your job." She gives you a sexy smirk before continuing. "I'm pretty sure it'll be an equally big part of your job if you pick Palutena or Phosphora. So, it only makes sense that you choose whoever can make you feel the best through sex. We'll each focus on pleasuring you, and not ourselves. That way, you know you made the right choice."

After a few moments of silence, Palutena speaks up. "It does make sense."

Phosphora nods her head. "I'm ok with it!" She turns to you. "As long as you are."

You think over the situation, but quickly come to an agreement. It's pretty much a no brainer. You can have sex with three hot goddesses tonight, and then you can pick one to have sex with pretty much as often as you want. "Alright. I'm in."

"Great!" Palutena cheers. "I suppose all we have to do now is get naked and start the competition."

You don't need any further instructions. You quickly strip naked, and watch the three goddesses do the same. In a matter of seconds they're naked, and you decide to give each goddess a look over. All three of them are very different from each other in terms of body type, but you can't say you prefer any one over the other.

Palutena is no doubt the best endowed of the three, with thick thighs, large breasts, and an ass that gives a nice bounce whenever she moves. Phosphora is slim with a toned stomach, but her assets were still nothing to laugh at. Viridi is by far the smallest when it comes to the size of her breasts, thighs, and ass, but you have a feeling that she has a plan to make up for it when it's her turn to pleasure you.

As you're comparing the goddesses' physical looks, they're each staring at you in the exact same way. You do your best to strike a sexy pose. "So, who's first?"

Palutena is the first to speak up. "I am!"

Viridi turns toward her angrily. "That's not fair!"

"I call second!" Phosphora declares happily.

Viridi turns toward Phosphora angrily as well before shrugging. A smirk forms on her face. "Fine. I understand. It's important to save the best for last."

Palutena laughs as she walks over to you. "It doesn't matter how good you are. I'm going to do such a great job that while you pleasure her, she can't even focus on you. She'll just be remembering how amazing I made her feel." Palutena gently guides you to your bed and sits you down. She kneels in front of you, and opens your legs so that she can have access to your pussy. 

Palutena looks up at you. "I'm going to lick your pussy. I've been told that I have a clever tongue, so might as well use it for sex."

Viridi is clearly about to speak up again before Palutena stops her without even looking. "Why don't you let the sex do the talking? It'd be a shame if you were all bark and no bite."

Viridi's face contorts angrily before Phosphora puts a hand on her shoulder. She simply shakes her head and Viridi deflates, but not before getting the last word over Palutena...at least for the moment. "Fine. I WILL let the sex do the talking, and it'll be a million times better than either of you!"

Once Palutena is certain that she won't be interrupted again, she gives you a seductive wink before leaning in and giving your pussy lips a lick. You can't help but moan. If Palutena's tongue felt that good before even entering your pussy, you're in trouble. 

Palutena takes your moan as a good sign. She spreads apart your pussy lips and gives the inside of your pussy a good swirl of her tongue. You let out a louder moan than before as Palutena continues licking your pussy. She does her best to get her tongue as deep as she can, and that includes grabbing your ass in order to give herself more leverage. You help her by wrapping your legs around her head. With Palutena now having even better leverage to get her tongue deeper in your pussy, she goes to town. She continues to give large swirls of her tongue, and also gives gentle licks every now and then so you don't get too used to the feeling of her tongue swirls. After several minutes of you being moaning constantly as Palutena's tongue works wonders on your pussy, you feel yourself coming close.

"Palutena! I'm going to cum!" You warn her. 

Palutena continues licking your pussy, and when you cum, she collects your pussy juices on her tongue, and happily drinks them. Palutena stands and saunters over to where Phosphora and Viridi are waiting, both looking hot and bothered. "Beat that." Palutena challenges.

Phosphora, now that it's her turn, gives Palutena a smile. "Trust me, I will!"

Phosphora walks over to you, with a flirty smile on her face. Like Palutena, she kneels before you, but she gives no sign of preparing to lick your pussy. "While tongues are good for pleasuring pussy," Phosphora starts, matter of factly. "fingers are better!" Phosphora holds up a single finger, which has a little spark of electricity at the tip. "And even better than fingers, are fingers that can give you electric zaps of pleasure!" 

While you're completely fine with Phosphora fingerbanging you, the electricity is a bit of a concern. "Won't the zaps hurt?" You ask Phosphora hesitantly.

She gives you a sexy smile. "Not if I don't want it to. Why don't we start without electricity, and work our way up from there?"

You give Phosphora a nod. You trust her, and you know she'll stop if you tell her that she went overboard with the electricity.

Phosphora grins. Now that she has your approval, she slowly enters a finger in, and starts moving it back and forth. You lean your head back and moan softly. While at the moment, one finger isn't much compared to Palutena's tongue, you know that once she starts adding more fingers and little zaps of electricity, she'll be able to rival the pleasure Palutena gave you. 

Phosphora continues fucking you with only one finger for a bit, and then she spices it up with a zap. While at first you were hesitant with the electricity, you're immediately glad she talked you into it. That one zap made your entire pussy tingle with pleasure. You let out a loud moan of approval.

Palutena starts looking worried, and Phosphora gives her a smug smile before continuing. Phosphora adds a second finger, and as she fucks you, she gives you a zap everytime she pushes her fingers deeper into your pussy. She continues like this for a while before adding a third finger. At this point, you're moaning loudly. Three fingers along with the electric zaps are quickly bringing you closer to cumming. 

You try desperately to at least last until her fourth finger, but you can't. "Phosphora! I'm cumming!" You warn her through your moans. Phosphora increases the speed of her fingers along with the frequency of the electric zaps, quickly bringing you over the edge. You cum all over Phosphora's fingers. 

Phosphora removes her fingers from your pussy and happily licks off all your pussy juices. She gives you a seductive smile afterward. "I could definitely get used to this taste." She calmly walks over to Palutena and Viridi, and even without seeing her face, you're pretty sure she's giving both of them a smug smile.

While Palutena looks worried, Viridi doesn't look fazed in the slightest. "It looks like it's finally my turn." She looks at Palutena and Phosphora warningly. "I didn't interfere with either of you when you pleasured her, so don't you even think about interfering with me." She points at you. "She'll tell me if it's too much. And if she does, I'll change up what I'm doing."

Both Palutena and Phosphora have worried looks on their faces, and you're filled with confusion. You know Viridi well enough by this point to know that she'll never purposely hurt you, and you also know that she's not into painful sex, including inflicting pain on others. So, what could Viridi do that you might consider too much?

Your question is answered when vines come out of seemingly nowhere. Your hands are tied behind your back, and your legs are spread apart, showing your pussy off to the room. You give an experimental tug of your wrists. The vines are loose enough that you could easily break free if you wanted to. 

Your attention is drawn back to Viridi as she starts walking over to you. She has a sexy saunter in her step, along with a look in her eyes that shows that she's not messing around. While you were never the best at reading facial expressions, you can easily understand. Viridi knows exactly what she wants, and she's not going to back down until she gets it. 

Viridi gives you a smirk as she reaches you. "You might have noticed that I'm a very...dominant goddess. I like to be in control. That includes with sex." She leans forward so that her face is inches from yours. "But, I still deeply care about you." She whispers. "So if this is making you uncomfortable, let me know at any time." Viridi leans forward and captures your lips with hers.

While you would have expected Viridi to be a rough kisser, with you, she's very gentle. She gives you several soft kisses before she pulls away. "I've always wondered how your lips would taste." Viridi licks her lips. "I have to say that I'm not disappointed." She pulls away a bit further. "Now as to how I'm going to pleasure you." She smirks as she looks back at Palutena and Phosphora. "While they were on the right track with using a tongue and fingers, they missed the most obvious and best way to pleasure a pussy." 

A vine forms in Viridi's hand for a moment, before a bright flash forces you to look away. When the light dies down, you see that the vine is gone, and Viridi has a sort of plant sitting in the palm of her hand. You can immediately recognize what it is due to the shape. Viridi had used her magic to make a plant dildo.

Viridi smirks as your eyes widen with shock. The dildo in her hand grows a bit before shrinking back to its original size. "I can also control how big it is." She tells you calmly, just in case you missed her little demonstration.

You mentally prepare yourself, and then give Viridi a teasing smirk. "Let's see how good you are at using it then."

She smiles at you, a challenging look in her eyes. "I like the attitude, but it won't last for long. It's hard to be cocky when your mind goes blank with pleasure."

Viridi spreads apart your pussy lips with one hand, and slowly enters the tip of the dildo with the other. As she does so, she doesn't take her eyes off yours for a second. Viridi starts moving the dildo back and forth slowly in your pussy, letting you get used to the feeling. With every thrust of the dildo, you moan quietly. Once she thinks that you've gotten used to the feeling, Viridi starts entering more of the dildo into your pussy along with increasing its speed. You start moaning louder. 

Still looking into your eyes, Viridi gives you a satisfied smirk. "While I love the reaction, I don't think your mind's gone blank with pleasure yet. Don't worry though, there's still plenty of dildo left that's not being used." Your eyes widen for a moment, before Viridi has even more of the dildo fill your pussy while also increasing the speed for the second time. Even though you want to continue maintaining eye contact with Viridi, you can't. While Viridi could have simply been gloating, her words still came true. You start feeling your mind go blank from the pleasure. 

As your mind becomes unfocused, everything around you disappears. You forget about Palutena and Phosphora who are still watching. You forget about the competition. All you care about is Viridi, and how great she's making you feel with the dildo. You don't know how much time passes. You're aware of Viridi increasing the speed of the dildo a couple more times, or maybe she increased the size? It doesn't really matter, you decide. You're feeling too incredible to really care about the details.

Your mind starts focusing as you start feeling something new, the feeling of coming close to cumming. As your mind focuses, you're aware of how loudly you're moaning. It suddenly occurs to you how lucky it is that the bedrooms in the mansion have soundproofing. If not, then you'd have the entire mansion trying to break down your door in order to get you to quiet down. 

Your mind refocuses again as the feeling of an incoming orgasm gets even stronger. "Viridi, I'm about to cum!" You warn her, although you're not completely sure she heard you through your moans. Regardless, a few moments later, you cum all over the dildo.

Your eyes meet Viridi's again as she removes the dildo from your pussy. Still meeting your gaze, she licks all of your pussy juices off the dildo. "Phosphora wasn't lying." Viridi remarks. "I could definitely get used to the taste of your cum." Once she's done licking up all the pussy juices, the dildo disappears, along with the vines keeping you in place.

Viridi walks over to Palutena and Phosphora, and then the three goddesses look at you expectedly. As you're about to start speaking, Palutena interrupts you.

"Before you tell us who you choose, I just want to let you know that all of us care about you. That's not going to change with your decision. Whoever you choose, we're ok with, and we're not going to fight your decision."

Phoshora nods. "Yeah! Even if you don't pick me, you gave me a great time, and I won't forget that."

Viridi speaks up as well. She doesn't have a smirk, or even a self-satisfying smile like usual. Instead, she gives you a gentle smile filled with happiness. "While I would obviously prefer you choosing me, I still had a lot of fun. I'll be fine with whoever you choose." Her trademark smirk appears on her face. "However, I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

You think for a moment about what you want to say. "You all made me feel incredible." You tell them. "Tonight was the best night I've ever had. However, I've decided who I'm going to worship."

The three goddesses lean forward excitedly.

You speak up. "The goddess who I'm going to worship...is Viridi."

Viridi smiles widely. "Yes! I have a sexy new worshipper!" She gives you a seductive smile. "Emphasis on sexy."

You blush as Palutena and Phosphora look a little dejected. However, they quickly get over their disappointment and give you small smiles.

"Congrats Viridi." Phosphora tells her. "You won fair and square."

Palutena nods. "Yes. However," Her voice suddenly gets stern. "Take good care of her. If I hear any complaints about you, you're going to regret it."

Viridi rolls her eyes. "Relax. I'll take good care of her. Now, would you two mind leaving us? Our night is far from over."

Palutena and Phosphora give you friendly smiles, before doing as Viridi asked.

"Lock the door on your way out!" Viridi calls after them as they leave.

Once they're gone, and the door is locked, Viridi turns her attention to you.

She gives you a smirk as she walks over to you. Viridi sits down on your lap, facing you. She gently grabs the sides of your face before bringing you in for a kiss. Viridi gives you a long, deep kiss that you happily return. Once you run out of air, she pulls away from you. "Now," Viridi starts. "Why don't I bring out the dildo again but make it double sided this time? I also have a few ideas of things we can do later on."

You smile at her. "I'd love to, my goddess."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Wendy's Secret (Wendy O. Koopa x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Anon. If you have any chapters you'd like to request, be sure to let me know by leaving a comment!
> 
> Also, I just want to clear something up for the chapter. While in official games, the Koopalings don't really wear actual clothes, they do for the purpose of this story. Wendy in this chapter has a vagina and tits. (I know, what a shocker). Since it wouldn't really make sense for the Koopalings to be walking around naked all the time, they normally wear clothes. While Wendy wearing clothes is literally only mentioned in one line, I wanted to let you guys know so you aren't confused. Just imagine Wendy it whatever clothes you think she'd wear, and it'll be fine.

Ever since you joined the Smash Bros. Tournament, you've had a rivalry with Wendy O. Koopa. The moment you stepped through the front door of the Tournament's mansion she insulted you. Ever since then, you've been the target of pranks, mean jokes, and whatever else she can think of. However, you weren't about to take her treatment of you sitting down. You responded in kind, and the hallways of the mansion often became battlefields for your feud.

Wendy would get the other Koopalings to back her up, and you'd convince anyone else nearby to help you out. The battles would last for hours, with both sides using whatever non-lethal weapons they could get their hands on. The organizers of the Tournament sat you and Wendy down several times to try and get you to work it out, but to no avail. You and Wendy would nod your heads like you understood, and then immediately start fighting again three minutes later.

Your rivalry with Wendy lasted for months, until someone else decided to do something about it. 

* * * * *  
You blink up at Bowser in confusion. When you got a knock on your bedroom door, the last person you expected was the father of your sworn enemy. You didn't hate Bowser or anything. He didn't get involved in your and Wendy's dispute, but he also didn't do anything to stop her from acting the way she does.

"...Can I help you?" You ask Bowser curiously. 

Bowser rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "I know that you're probably not my biggest fan, but I was wondering if I could get your help with something." He gestures behind him at a hall closet directly across from the door of your room. "There's something I need to get from the closet, but I'm too big to fit through the door. Since you're so close, I was wondering if you could grab it for me?"

You consider for a second. While Bowser might be considered a villain, he's never done anything personally against you. "Sure." You tell him. "I don't mind."

Bowser gives you a grateful smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He walks over to the closet door and opens it for you.

As you walk into the closet, you ask Bowser a question. "What is it that you need?"

"It's...uh...a big box in the back of the closet, you can't miss it."

After only a few seconds of searching, it's pretty clear that there's no big box in the back of the closet. "Are you sure it's in here?" You ask Bowser. "I don't see-." Your sentence is cut off by the closet door being shut behind you and locked.

"What the hell is going on?" You demand of Bowser through the closet door.

"Relax. I'll be back in a few minutes." Bowser tells you, his voice slightly muffled. 

You hear his heavy footsteps walk away. You think about banging on the door and seeing if someone is nearby, but you quickly change your mind. All of your neighbors who live in the hallway are currently not in their rooms. All banging on the door and yelling for help would do is give you a hurt hand, and a sore throat.

With no other options, you look around at your surroundings. The closet is pretty small, with only a few empty shelves and a chair. Above your head is a single bright light bulb, which at least makes sure that the closet isn't pitch black. There's nothing in the closet that can help you escape. The closet door is too sturdy for the chair to do anything, and all the shelves could do is block the door, which wouldn't make it easier to leave.

As you're still trying to think of ways to escape, you hear Bowser's footsteps returning, but now with a second pair of footsteps with him. As you're about to call out, and demand to be released, you hear the second person start talking.

"Dad, why do I need to grab something from the closet for you?"

Your eyes widen. The voice is immediately recognizable as Wendy's. 

Bowser responds to his daughter's question. "I'm too big to fit in the closet. It's a lot easier if you just grab it."

You hear Wendy sigh. "Fine."

Bowser opens the closet door, and you're greeted with the sight of your rival.

Wendy freezes once she notices you. "What? Why are you in the closet?"

You head toward the door, trying to escape whatever Bowser set up.

"Your father locked me in here for some stupid reason." 

You're almost free. All you have to do is slip past Wendy to leave, and you'll be fine. Unfortunately, Bowser notices what you're trying to do. He quickly pushes Wendy into the closet, and locks the door.

Wendy turns around angrily and starts banging on the door. "Dad! What the hell are you doing?"

On the other side of the door, Bowser sighs. "I'm tired of this stupid rivalry between you two. You fight at all hours of the night, and it drives me crazy. If the organizers of the Tournament can't do anything, I'll try it myself. I'm not unlocking this door until your stupid feud is over. I'll be back after a while. Hopefully you've come to an agreement by then. Especially since I know why you treat her like that."

Wendy freezes as Bowser's footsteps fade down the hall. You're filled with curiosity. Is there a reason why Wendy is so mean to you besides hate?

You speak up. "What is your dad talking about? You might as well tell me so that we're not trapped in this stupid closet for the rest of our lives."

Wendy slowly turns to face you. For the first time since you first met her, Wendy doesn't have a smug look on her face. Instead, she looks uncertain and nervous. "It's kind of hard to explain..."

Due to Wendy's attitude change, you give her an encouraging smile. "It's ok. Just tell me. It'll be easier once it's off your chest."

Wendy seemingly struggles with getting the words out, until she blurts out what's on her mind. "I've really liked you ever since I first met you...as in the romantic way. I acted mean to you because I didn't want you to know."

You're blown away by Wendy's confession. Now that you think about it, it does make sense. Even when she was at her worst when she was pulling pranks on you, or laughing at your expense, you never really saw any hate in her expression. However, that brings another question to your mind. How do you truly feel about her? Now that you know Wendy's secret, you can't bring yourself to hold any resentment towards her. While she might act mean and tough, you're pretty sure it's just to impress her brothers.

Also...you give Wendy a quick look over. Now that you're not blinded with your dislike towards her, you have to admit to yourself that she looks pretty cute. Her large, pink lips seem perfect for kissing, and while she's also not the hottest girl in the mansion, she's still got curves in the right places. Now that Wendy's not being a jerk towards you, you could see yourself being happy in a relationship with her.

Wendy herself is staring at you quietly, waiting for your response. While she's trying to hide her emotions from you, you can still see that she's pretty nervous.

You meet Wendy's eyes, and give her a smile. "If you really see me as relationship material, I wouldn't mind giving it a try."

Wendy seems shocked at you for accepting her confession, before a smile appears on her face. "I'd like that."

You both stand awkwardly for a minute. "So, what next?" You ask her.

"My dad probably won't be back for a while." Wendy tells you. "Since we're locked in a closet, we could take advantage of the situation."

Wendy's wording confuses you. "What do you mean?"

She gives you a smirk. "What do couples normally do in closets?"

Your face grows red. While your relationship might be progressing a bit fast, you don't mind the idea of having closet sex with Wendy.

You nod. "Alright. Let's do it."

Wendy's smirk gets bigger. "Great. Now we just need to get rid of these pesky clothes. Why don't I help you with yours?"

With only a few swipes of her claws, your clothes are torn to shreds, and you're completely naked. Wendy steps back to admire her handiwork. "I have to say, you look even better without clothes on."

You cup your hands beneath your boobs, and give Wendy a sexy smirk. "Why don't you get naked too, and we can start."

Wendy quickly strips down as well. Since she's naked, you get a better look at how big her assets are. While her tits are quite small, she has thick thighs and a nice, plump ass. 

Wendy walks over to you, purposely swinging her hips out further than normal as she walks. Wendy wraps her arms around your waist and gives you a long kiss. Her large lips are soft, and you quickly find yourself returning the kiss with vigor. Your kiss turns into a make out session, with you and Wendy exploring each other's mouths with your tongues.

Your kiss is ended when Wendy gives your ass a light smack before pulling away. She grabs the single chair in the room, and sets it in front of you. "Why don't you sit down, and we'll really have some fun?"

You swiftly agree, and sit down. Wendy stands behind you, and reaches her hand around to the front of your body. She grabs one of your boobs in each hand, before softly groping them. You let out a moan. She switches between simply cupping your tits in her hands, and squeezing them with her claws. It seems Wendy can control how sharp her claws are, since with how gently they squeeze your breasts, you would have never thought they were sharp enough to easily tear your clothes.

Wendy continues this for a bit, before she moves around so that she's in front of you. She gives you a quick peck on the lips, before moving her lips to a different target; one of your nipples. Wendy gently begins sucking on your breast, while kneading the other with her hand. She takes your moans as approval, and begins switching her attention between your tits. When she's sucking on one, she's groping the other. This continues on for several minutes, before Wendy gets bored.

Wendy kneels in front of you, and licks her lips. "I've been wondering for months what your pussy tastes like."

"Wait." You tell her. "I haven't done anything to make you feel good yet. It's not fair to you if I'm the only one feeling pleasure from the sex."

Wendy gives you a smile. "That's alright. You can make me feel good after I finish eating out your pussy. I can wait."

Any further objection you have is cut off by Wendy spreading apart your pussy lips, and sticking her tongue inside. You moan loudly as Wendy starts swirling her tongue around. You have no idea if Wendy is just naturally good at eating out pussy, or if she's practiced for this situation, but either way you don't care. You're constantly moaning as Wendy's tongue explores every bit of your pussy as it can. Listening to your moans, Wendy quickly figures out which parts of your pussy give you the most pleasure, and focuses her attention there. With Wendy specifically targeting the most sensitive parts of your pussy, it doesn't take that long for you to feel close to orgasming.

"Wendy, I'm close!" You warn her. Wendy only increases her efforts, and you quickly cum, covering her tongue in pussy juices. Wendy happily swallows, and you stand up from the chair.

You lay down on your back. Thankfully the floor isn't that uncomfortable. "Your turn." You tell Wendy, wiggling your tongue at her. 

Wendy gets the hint, and sits down on you so that her vagina is over your face. Her thick thighs are on either side of your head, and her pussy is starting to drip with arousal. You grab ahold of Wendy's ass, and bring her pussy into easier reach of your tongue. Once her pussy is in the ideal position, you push your tongue past her pussy lips, and begin exploring Wendy's pussy. You don't really know how to describe the taste of her pussy. It's unique compared to anything else you've had in your life. However, you find yourself enjoying the taste, and you start swirling your tongue around in Wendy's pussy, copying what she did for you. 

As you continue exploring her pussy, you can hear Wendy's happy moans from above you. "Don't stop." Wendy begs you. "This feels amazing!" 

You have no intention of stopping. You swirl your tongue around, and explore as much of Wendy's pussy as you can, enjoying her moans. After a while, Wendy speaks again.

"I'm getting close! Please don't stop!" 

You swirl your tongue around faster, and stick it as far back into Wendy's pussy as you can, and a few moments later, Wendy's pussy tightens around your tongue. Your tongue becomes drenched in her pussy juices, which you happily drink.

Wendy crawls off of you, and lays next to you. She's facing towards you, so you get an idea. After she's recovered a bit from her orgasm, you stick the tip of your finger into her pussy. 

Wendy moans, and gives you a smirk. "I see that we're not done yet."

"Not quite." You respond. "While I definitely enjoyed eating out your pussy, I'm also interested in how well I can finger fuck you."

She gives you a small laugh, before you feel the tip of one of her claws slip into your pussy. "In that case, how about we fingerbang each other at the same time?"

You try to respond, but are cut off by your own moan. Wendy has started moving her claw in and out of your pussy. Not to be outdone, you start moving your finger in and out of Wendy's pussy as well. 

You and Wendy quickly start competing with each other. Every time one of you would step up your actions, the other would too. Several minutes pass of you and Wendy doing your best to make the other cum. After a while, you each have several fingers inserted fully in the other's pussy, and you're moving your fingers as fast as you can. You and Wendy are both moaning messes, and you're having trouble focusing on finger fucking Wendy due to the pleasure she's making you feel. However, you're still determined to not lose, so you focus on making Wendy feel as good as possible. Even though you're no longer enemies, you have a feeling Wendy would still brag to you about being able to last longer, and you're not going to let that happen if you can help it.

Eventually, you feel yourself come close to orgasming. You do your best to hold it back, but after a few more minutes, you can't help it. You call out at the same time as Wendy, and you cum as you feel Wendy's pussy tighten around your fingers, covering them in pussy juice.

You remove your fingers from Wendy's pussy and lick off the pussy juice. Wendy does the same, and you find yourself missing the feeling of her fingers in your pussy.

"I think it was a tie." You tell her.

She smirks. "Oh well. I guess that just means we'll have to try that again a different time."

Wendy's arm wraps around you, and pulls you close. You wrap your own arm around her, and give her a kiss. You both slowly drift off to sleep, enjoying each other's presence.

* * * * *  
A couple of hour later, Bowser opens the closet to find you both naked on the floor, fast asleep. He quickly grabs a pillow and a blanket from your room, and lets you both continue resting.

"Thank god their stupid rivalry is over." Bowser tells himself quietly after making sure that you're both comfortable. "Maybe I can finally get a good night's sleep now without being woken up."

What Bowser would quickly find out however, is that while you both were loud and chaotic as you fought against each other, you could be a lot more destructive working together. The other fighters in the mansion would quickly learn to watch their backs. You and Wendy were a force to be reckoned with.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Rosalina the Confidence Booster (Rosalina x Insecure! Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Empress of Flame. If you have a chapter that you'd like to request, be sure to leave me a comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, the main character in the chapter suffers from severe self-esteem issues, which is pretty quickly made apparent throughout the chapter. There are several paragraphs and lines in the chapter that represent his doubts and insecurities, and they aren't meant to make fun of the character, even though it might seem like it at first. I know this might seem obvious to some, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to add a disclaimer just in case there was any confusion due to the more serious mental health topic in this chapter compared to others. 
> 
> Also, moving on to a lighter topic, there's a pretty important note at the end concerning chapter requests for this point forward, so please read it if you're interested in requesting a chapter.
> 
> Sorry about the long note at the beginning of the chapter, but with that out of the way, please enjoy!

You have no idea why you were even accepted into the Smash Bros. Tournament in the first place. Compared to the greatest fighters in the multiverse who are also part of the Tournament, you're a nobody. How are you supposed to compete against the likes of Mario or Sonic? You're a fraud who doesn't deserve to be here, and you're pretty sure the other fighters believe so too. 

Of course, it's ironic that a nobody like you would fall in love with a princess. Her name is Rosalina, and she's quite possibly the nicest, most beautiful person you've ever had the pleasure of meeting. However, you have no doubt that your crush on her will never be reciprocated. Why would a someone that special ever notice someone like you?

A few months after joining the Tournament, you still don't have any friends. You do your best to stay out of everyone's way so that they don't have a reason to hate you even more. You've helped out a few of the other fighters when they've been in trouble, but besides that, you've done your best to be around the other fighters as little as possible. When you're not fighting in matches, you're spending your time alone in your room.

Once day, as you're doing just that, a letter is slid under your door. Curious, you go over and pick it up. To your surprise, you discover that it's from Rosalina. Filled with even more confusion, you read over the short letter.

'Hello, I was wondering if you would like to have tea with me in my room today at 3:00? There is something I'd like to talk to you about. I hope to see you then!

Sincerely,  
Rosalina'

Why would Rosalina of all people invite you for tea? While you seriously doubt that she has romantic intentions with the invitation, she's so far out of your league that you're surprised she even noticed you at all. As 3:00 rolls around, you debate not going. However, it would be incredibly rude of you not to go, and the last thing you want is Rosalina to hate you for ignoring her invitation.

So, you nervously head to Rosalina's room, and knock on the door. When Rosalina answers, she seems genuinely happy to see you.

She gives you a warm smile. "You're here! Please, come in and sit down!"

Rosalina leads you to a table in the middle of the room that looks pretty much like what a stereotypical tea party looks like, except there's only two chairs. Besides the tea itself, Rosalina has a tray of cookies on the table as well. (American cookies, just so you know.)

She pours you a cup of tea and sits across from you. You both sit in silence for a few moments, before Rosalina speaks up. "You're probably wondering what I want to talk to you about." Rosalina says, as she raises her cup of tea to take a sip. She sets her teacup back on its saucer before continuing. "I've been watching you ever since you arrived at the Tournament. As I've been watching you, I've realized something."

You nervously meet Rosalina's gaze. "What have you realized?" Hundreds of negative things that Rosalina could talk to you about race through your mind.

She gives you a gentle smile. "I've realized that I love you."

"Wh-what!?" You stammer. "I'd make a terrible boyfriend! I'm ugly, I'm not nearly as kind as you are, I'm-"

Rosalina cuts you off. "You're wrong. You are a lot better than you give yourself credit for."

While it's nice to know that Rosalina loves you back, your mind is filled with questions of self doubt. You ask Rosalina the most prominent question that comes to mind. "Why me?"

"Why don't I tell you?" Rosalina suggests. She leads you over next to her bed, and takes off your clothes.

You quickly cover up your penis with embarrassment. "What's wrong?" Rosalina asks you.

You struggle to find the right words. "It's not...very..."

"Not very big?" Rosalina guesses.

You nod your head in shame.

"I don't care." Rosalina tells you firmly. "I didn't fall in love with you because of the size of your dick." She gently removes your hands so she can look. While you're still embarrassed, you don't cover it up again.

Rosalina looks into your eyes. "I don't care at all about what size your penis is. There are a million things about you that are more important to me." 

Rosalina gently lays you down on her bed. She strips naked, and lays sideways next to you. She gives you a gentle kiss, and you enjoy the feeling of her lips, even through your own doubts about the situation.

She breaks the kiss, and reaches her hand down. She gently grasps your penis, and begins stroking. "Now, just enjoy this, and let me start telling you about why I love you."

You give her a nod. She gives you another quick kiss, before continuing. "I suppose to start out, I should get the most superficial one out of the way before moving on to your other qualities which are a lot more important to me. Despite what you seem to think, you're not ugly. Sure, you don't have a six pack or large muscles, but you don't need those to be handsome. When I first met you, and I didn't know anything about your personality, your looks are what originally got me interested in you." As she speaks, Rosalina continues gently stroking your penis.

Rosalina thinks you're handsome? You can't remember the last time anyone complimented your looks. It feels...nice to have someone give a positive view about what you look like. 

You're pulled out of your thoughts by Rosalina kissing you again. As she does so, you feel yourself getting close to cumming. You break the kiss and warn her.

She remains stroking with the same gentle touch, and after only a few more seconds, you cum. You didn't last very long did you? You feel the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry for not lasting very long." You tell Rosalina regretfully. 

"I don't care how long you last." Rosalina responds. "I care about YOU. Not the size of your dick, or how long it takes for you to cum. It's YOU I care about."

Rosalina gently stands you up, and then lays back down on her bed on her back. She spreads her legs. "Why don't you start fucking me, and I'll tell you the next reason why I love you."

"A-are you sure?" You ask Rosalina. "I don't want you to feel pressured to have full on sex with me because of the handjob."

"I'm the one who initiated sex with you." Rosalina reminds you. "I want it, I promise."

You line up your dick with her pussy, and gently push it inside. While your full penis doesn't fill her pussy up very much, and you're going at a slow pace, Rosalina moans anyway. As you start moving your dick back and forth, Rosalina speaks up.

"The second reason I love you is your kindness."

"My kindness?" You ask.

"Yes. While you haven't spent that much time with the others in the Tournament, you've still helped out whenever you can, even if you don't know them very well. For example, last month, some of the children in the Tournament lost their ball while playing baseball outside. Even though you could have easily ignored them and moved on with your day, you helped them look. You took time out of your schedule in order to help a bunch of children you don't even know that well."

"It wasn't that big of a deal." You tell Rosalina. "I helped them just like anyone else would."

Rosalina lets out a moan before responding. "It doesn't matter if other people would help them or not. You're the one who was there, and you're the one who spent time helping them look for their baseball. Just because others might have helped them if they were in the same situation, it doesn't make your deed any less good."

You consider Rosalina's point. While you're beginning to see her reasoning as to why she loves you, you're not convinced yet. You're pulled out of your thoughts by the increasing feeling that you're close to cumming.

"I'm getting close." You tell Rosalina.

"Cum in my pussy." She tells you softly. "I don't mind."

You do as she says, and cum in her pussy. You gently remove your dick, and stand there, not sure what to do.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." Rosalina tells you. "I'm going to give you a blowjob, and then I'll tell you the last thing I love about you that I'll tell you tonight. I'm going to tell you more things I love about you in the future though, don't worry.

You sit down on the bed, and Rosalina moves onto her knees in front of your penis. She gives it a gentle lick, before she begins to suck on the tip. 

You let out a moan, and Rosalina moves onto sucking your whole dick, bobbing her head up and down. While it's clear that she can fit your whole dick in her mouth rather easily, you can't really care about the size right now. If she's fine with how small it is, that's all that matters to you. Rosalina continues bobbing her head, but as she does so, she looks up at you in order to gauge your reaction. 

"You're doing amazing." You tell her. Rosalina seems happy that you're enjoying it, and it's only a matter of time until you feel yourself getting close again.

"I'm going to cum." You warn her. Rosalina slightly increases the speed of her sucking, and after a few seconds you cum in her mouth. 

Rosalina swallows your cum, before standing up and laying on the bed. She pats the space next to her to let you know to lay with her. You lay down next to her, and Rosalina cuddles with you. "The third thing I love about you is your humility."

You're not sure you've heard her right. Isn't the main reason she's been telling you why she loves you is because she thinks you're too humble?

"There are several people in the mansion who let being in the Tournament get to their head." Rosalina continues. "You aren't like that. You don't have an inflated ego and think you're better than everyone else. However, I believe you have too much humility. You focus on what you believe are your bad characteristics, and let them control how you see yourself. Such as when I told you that I loved you. You immediately started listing things that you don't like about yourself, and tried to use those to change my mind."

Rosalina looks into your eyes. "You are a very special person, and I love you very much. Don't let your self-esteem and your doubts get in the way of how you live your life. It doesn't matter how you compare to others. I love you for you. I don't care about how long you last during sex, or how big your penis is. I don't care if you don't have a six pack or big muscles. I love you because of who you are, please don't forget that."

You gently lean your face in. "Don't worry, I won't." You promise, before capturing Rosalina's lips with yours. You drift off to sleep that night with your arms wrapped around her.

* * * * *

The next morning, you leave Rosalina's room with a large smile on your face. You genuinely feel good about yourself for the first time in years. The first thing you decide to focus on is making some new friends. The Smash Bros. Tournament won't know what hit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 789698689 gave me a really good idea earlier, so I'm now accepting requests with Rule 63'd versions of the male characters on the roster! Just like with the already female characters, you can request chapters with Assist Trophies or Spirits as well. So if you're wanting to see a female version of one of the guys, be sure to leave me a comment. Also, besides the sex difference, and what you want the female version of them to look like, be sure to tell me any personality changes that the female character might have compared to their male counterpart. Thank you 789698689 for the idea!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Sexy Sequel (Palutena x Samus x Zelda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for 789698689. If you have a request for a chapter, be sure to leave me a comment.
> 
> This chapter is also a direct sequel to chapter 7, so there are going to be some references to that chapter in this one. Also, just like that chapter, this one takes place in Smash 4, so it's Twilight Princess Zelda who's involved in the sex.

Palutena yawns as she wakes up. Zelda and Samus are on either side of her, and all three are completely naked. The sun is currently setting, and the three of them are thankfully still the only ones on the beach. However much as she hates to do so, Palutena decides to wake Zelda and Samus up as well.

She sits up and gently shakes both of their shoulders. "Hey, we should probably get going. We still have to pack up our stuff."

Zelda and Samus wake up quickly, and the three of them get to work collecting all of the items they brought with them. To their disappointment, that unfortunately also includes putting their bikinis back on. 

They finish packing, and head back to their car. In half an hour, the three girls are pulling up in front of the mansion. After putting all of their stuff away, they meet in Samus' room.

"I feel like we can take our relationship further." Zelda speaks up. "Our sex on the beach was great, but I think we can do more."

"I'm fine with experimenting." Samus agrees. "Although, we might need a better place to 'practice' at. While we could potentially do it in one of our rooms, there's too many nosy people around. We have a pretty big chance of being walked in on even if we lock the door."

Palutena smiles. "I think I know the perfect place. Come close."

Zelda and Samus join Palutena, and then the three of them suddenly disappear.

* * * * *

"Where are we?" Zelda asks, looking around. The three of them are in a room of marble. There are Grecian style columns, a couple pieces of furniture, and a large comfy looking bed against one wall.

"We're in my bedroom at my temple." Palutena explains. "We don't have to worry about people bothering us here."

She turns to Zelda and Samus. "And now..." She draws them both in, and the three of them trade kisses. As they're kissing, Samus reaches her hands around Palutena and Zelda, and unties their bikini tops. 

"That's better." Samus says happily. "Your tits look even better without anything covering them." Zelda and Palutena remove their bikini bottoms so that they're completely naked.

"You're the only one with clothes on now." Zelda points out. "We need to change that."

She kisses Samus and unties her bikini top as Palutena pulls down Samus' bikini bottom. 

"Now you're naked as well." Palutena says simply, as she joins Zelda and Samus' kiss. She reaches her hands up, and grabs ahold of one of Zelda and Samus' breasts each. She starts groping them, enjoying the moans coming from their mouths. The other two reciprocate, and begin groping Palutena's breasts as well. 

The three of them stumble over to the bed and fall on it, still sharing kisses and groping each other.

They stop kissing for a moment, and Samus speaks up. "So, who should go first?"

"How about the two of us eat out each other's pussies?" Palutena suggests.

Palutena crawls over to Samus and sits herself down on her face, while positioning her head so that her mouth is above Samus' pussy. Samus is the first one to start, and begins eating out Palutena's pussy. Palutena moans before starting to eat out Samus as well. The two of them enjoy the taste of the other's pussy for a few minutes before-.

"Wait." Zelda speaks up. Palutena and Samus stop, and look at Zelda curiously. "At this rate we're just repeating what we did at the beach." Zelda says. "This kind of sex always leaves one of us out, just waiting for our turn."

"You have a point." Samus says. "Does anyone have an idea of what we can do differently?"

Palutena gasps. "I just got one!"

She climbs off of Samus, and concentrates for a moment. After a bit, a double sided dildo materializes in her hand.

"That's a great idea!" Zelda smiles. "Although, before we use that, I just realized another way we can lick each other pussies without someone being left out. It's kind of obvious, and I probably should have thought of it earlier."

Palutena sets the dildo to the side for a moment. "What's your idea?"

"Continue licking Samus' pussy, but don't do it in the 69 position. As you lick her pussy, I'll lick yours. While Samus won't have a pussy to lick, and I won't have anyone licking mine, at least we'll all be involved."

Samus nods. "Yeah, that's a pretty good idea. Let's do it."

Palutena crawls back on the bed, and continues licking Samus' pussy. Zelda crawls under her, and starts eating out Palutena. While she kind of wishes her pussy was being licked as well, Palutena's pussy tastes just as good as she remembers it, so she can't complain.

Palutena is definitely enjoying herself. While she enjoys the 69 position, there's something about eating out one of her lover's pussy, while having her own pussy being licked by her other lover, that increases her pleasure in their current position.

Being the only one who isn't licking a pussy, Samus is the only one who can be vocal about how good she's feeling, and she makes sure to do so. "That feels so good, Palu!" Samus moans. "Please lick my pussy faster!" As Palutena increases the speed of her tongue, Samus' moaning gets louder. "Oh god yes!" She cries happily. "Just like that! I think I'm getting close! Keep licking my pussy!"

A few moments later, Samus orgasms, and Palutena drinks her pussy juices. However, Palutena isn't as close to cumming, and Zelda continues eating her out. 

As Samus is thinking about what to do, the double sided dildo catches her eye. Getting an idea, Samus turns Palutena over so that she's on her back. While that means Zelda stops eating Palutena out for a moment, she immediately starts again once she can.

Samus grabs the dildo, and moves behind Zelda. She pushes one end of the dildo into her own pussy, and then puts the other end into Zelda's. Zelda moans as Samus starts moving her hips back and forth, fucking both her pussy and Zelda's pussy with the dildo. 

"I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am Zelda." Samus moans. "Because this feels great!"

Palutena is very happy. While her pussy is being licked by Zelda, she also has a good view of Samus fucking herself and Zelda with the dildo. Palutena moans, partly because of what Zelda's tongue is doing to her pussy, partly because of the sight before her.

"I don't know if she feels as good as you or not." Palutena comments. "But I'm probably getting just as much pleasure from watching you as you are from the dildo." 

Zelda is, in fact, enjoying herself just as much as both Palutena and Samus. She's loving the taste of Palutena's pussy, all while Samus fucks her with the dildo from behind. Zelda is struggling with actually eating out Palutena since she's becoming a moaning mess because of the dildo continuously filling her pussy.

While Zelda is getting a bit sloppier with licking Palutena's pussy because of her own pleasure, it still does the trick. "Shit!" Palutena moans. "I'm close to cumming!" She lets out a louder moan, and releases her pussy juices onto Zelda's tongue. As Zelda drinks it, she orgasms as well, all over her end of the double sided dildo.

Once Samus notices that Zelda's had her orgasm, she stops fucking her with the dildo, and removes it from both of their pussies. While she could've continued fucking them with the dildo, Samus wants to move on to a new position. Hopefully one that allows her to eat out a pussy this time.

"Samus, why don't you lay down on the bed?" Palutena suggests. "We never finished 69ing earlier, so you haven't gotten to finish eating out a pussy."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Samus agrees. She lies down on her back, and Palutena crawls over so that her pussy is on Samus's mouth, while facing back towards where Zelda is. As Samus starts eating out Palutena, Zelda grabs the double sided dildo, and enters it into both her's and Samus' pussy. 

"This time I'll be controlling the speed of the dildo." Zelda tells Samus. "But don't expect me to go slow." True to her word, Zelda goes at a much quicker pace then Samus did. As she fucks Samus' pussy and her own with the dildo, Zelda leans forward. Palutena does as well, and the two girls share a kiss.

Their kiss quickly turns into them making out. Zelda reaches her hands out and starts groping Palutena's tits. Palutena moans into their kiss, before starting to grope Zelda's tits as well.

Below them, Samus is enjoying Palutena's pussy along with Zelda's quick speed at fucking her pussy with the dildo. As the dildo fucks her pussy, Samus does her best to make Palutena's pussy feel good by swirling her tongue around, and exploring every bit of it as she can.

Palutena breaks her kiss with Zelda for a moment. "Yes Samus! Just like that! That feels amazing!" Once she is done speaking, Zelda recaptures Palutena's lips with her own. 

After several minutes of the girls fucking each other in this position, Palutena stops making out with Zelda again. "I'm going to cum Samus!" She moans loudly. "I'm really fucking close to cumming!" 

True to her work, Palutena orgasms, and Samus drinks her pussy juices. A few moments later, Samus cums on the dildo, quickly followed by Zelda.

"You know," Palutena pants as the dildo is removed from Samus' and Zelda's pussies. "I haven't had a chance to use the dildo yet, and I'd really like to. So, which of you lovely ladies will fuck me with the dildo first?"

"I will." Samus volunteers. "Why don't you lay down?"

Palutena lays down on the bed and spreads her legs. Samus moves herself so that her pussy is hovering a bit over Palutena's. She enters one side of the dildo into Palutena's pussy, and then sits down on the other end. Samus begins bouncing on the dildo, letting her force do the work with fucking Palutena's pussy. As she's doing that, Zelda gets on the bed next to Palutena, and starts sucking and groping her tits. 

Palutena moans. Between Zelda paying attention to her breasts, and Samus fucking her with the dildo, she feels amazing. Looking up, she watches Samus' breasts bounce around wildly due to Samus herself bouncing on the dildo. However, as much as she's enjoying herself, she feels that Samus isn't going quite as fast as she could be.

"Faster Samus!" Palutena moans. "Please go faster!"

Samus obliges and increases the speed of her bouncing, causing her to moan loudly. She's also rewarded by Palutena moaning louder as well. "Oh yes! Right there! Just like that!"

As Zelda sucks and gropes Palutena's tits, she's having trouble not masturbating. While she can't see what's going on, the sounds that Samus and Palutena are making are sexy enough that it's somewhat distracting. However, she has a feeling that it'll be her turn to have her pussy pleasured again in a bit, so she forces herself to wait.

As it turns out, she doesn't have to wait very long. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Samus moans. "I'm gonna cum on the dildo!"

Palutena moans as well. "So am I! Oh god, I'm close!"

Both girls moan together as their pussy juices cover the dildo. Zelda stops pleasing Palutena's tits, and waits. 

"That was nice." Palutena admits, sitting up. "Would you like to be fucked with me by the dildo, Zelda?"

"I'd love to." Zelda smiles. She moves with Palutena into a scissoring position, with the dildo in both their pussies. 

They both moan, and start moving their hips. As they scissor, their breasts press against each other, and they share a kiss.

Samus, not one to be left out, sits next to them on the bed and joins their kiss. While her pussy isn't being pleasured, and she's not eating either of them out, she has a feeling that Palutena has a big finale planned that'll more than make up for it. For the moment, she's more than happy simply kissing Zelda and Palutena.

"Oh shit. That feels so good!" Zelda moans. The dildo is amazing at filling her pussy, and kissing Samus and Palutena makes her deliriously happy.

Palutena has her eyes rolled up in her head, enjoying the feeling of the dildo fucking her pussy, along with having her lovers' bodies pressed so close against her. Samus's tits are pressed against the side of one of her tits along with one of Zelda's, and she enjoys the feeling of all of their breasts being pressed together.

It only takes a few minutes in this position for Palutena to get close to cumming again. "I'm so close!" She moans. "I'm so fucking close!"

Zelda moans as well. "I am too! My pussy is being fucked so much!"

Palutena moans again as she cums. "You just wait. I have something good coming up next. You both are going to love it!"

"Oh yes!" Zelda cries, as her pussy juices drench the dildo. "I'm sure I will!"

Once the double sided dildo is taken out of Palutena and Zelda, Palutena gives a wave of her hand, and it disappears.

"Now girls," Palutena starts, a gleam in her eye. "Lay on your backs next to me." She lays down and Samus and Zelda lay on either side of her.

"So, what's the plan?" Samus asks.

Palutena smiles. "This."

Three dildos appear floating in the air, each one above a girl's pussy.

"Now, who's ready?" Palutena asks.

Before either Zelda or Samus has a chance to respond, the dildos float down, and immediately start fucking each girl's pussy. Due to them being magic, they're going faster than any of the girls would be able to do by themselves.

"Oh yes!" Palutena moans. "Just like that!" She reaches out and holds hands with Zelda and Samus.

"This is amazing!" Zelda cries. "These dildos are incredible!" She leans her face close to Palutena and kisses her. The two make out, moaning as the dildos ravage their pussies.

Samus, however, isn't completely satisfied by how fast the dildo is fucking her. "Go faster!" She begs. "Fuck me faster!" The dildo does as she asks, and Samus moans loudly. "Yes! Right there! Just like that!" She notices Zelda and Palutena making out, and decides to join. She uses her hand not currently being held in Palutena's, and turns Palu's face towards her.

Samus kisses Palutena softly, as the dildos continue fucking them. After a bit, she notices Zelda looking left out. It's a bit difficult, but she manages to kiss Zelda as well, even with Palutena laying between them.

The three of them continue holding hands with each other and kissing for several minutes as their pussies get ravaged by the dildos. Eventually though, all three girls get close to cumming.

"I'm about to cum!" Zelda moans. 

"Shit, I'm close as well!" Palutena cries.

"I'm close to cumming too!" Samus moans. "These dildos are great! We definitely need to use them again next time we have sex!"

"Oh, don't worry." Palutena says, getting closer and closer to cumming every second. "We're definitely going to use these again!"

"Good!" Zelda cries. "I'd be disappointed if we wouldn't!"

A few moments later, all three girls cry out in unison as they orgasm.

They cuddle together as the dildos pull out of their pussies and disappear. They continue kissing each other for a few more minutes, before preparing to fall asleep. At this point, they're all exhausted and worn out, but extremely happy.

"Good night." Palutena yawns. "I love you two."

"I love you both too." Samus smiles. "Good night."

Zelda yawns, covering her mouth with her hand. "Good night, my loves. I love you."

With their good nights said, the three of them drift off to sleep, cuddled close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to let you know that I've updated the story summary with the rules for chapter requests since I now allow Rule 63'd versions of male characters, so if you're interested, feel free to read it.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Corrin's Heat (Female Corrin x Dense! Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for 5mart_1diot. If you have a chapter that you'd like to see written, be sure to leave a comment.
> 
> Also, please read the ending chapter notes to see which of the three story ideas won the vote!

Corrin sighs as she stares at you from across the busy cafeteria. She's had a crush on you ever since you joined the Smash Bros. Tournament, and she's done her best to show you how she feels without straight up telling you her feelings. 

She's tried flirting with you, only for you to think that she's trying to cheer you up. 

She's exposed more skin than usual around you, only for you to worry about her potentially catching a cold. 

She's even hugged your face into her breasts because of your height difference, only for you to think that they're normal hugs.

You're far too kind to realise that Corrin is flirting with you, but that's a big part of why she likes you.

However, Corrin would soon miss your company. Due to being a dragon, her heat is fast approaching. During this time, she needs to be separated from anyone else due to her lust. Corrin dreads anytime that she goes into heat. It can last for weeks, and no matter what she does, she feels hot and unsatisfied. Since she's in the tournament during this heat cycle, she's going to be stuck in her room. The organizers of the tournament discussed sending her away to a remote location, but they decided that no one would be foolish enough to see her during this time.

Across the cafeteria, you glance at Corrin, and she tears her gaze away from you, torn out of her thoughts. She's going to be locked in her room starting tomorrow, so she might as well make today count. 

After the matches for the day are done, you and Corrin spend some time together. You bring your dinners back to your room and watch a movie. Afterwards, you and Corrin give your goodbyes before your potential several weeks of not seeing each other. As you close your door behind her, Corrin stares at it for a few seconds before turning away and heading towards her room. This might turn out to be her worst heat yet.

* * * * *  
It's been a few days since Corrin went into heat. During this time, you've slowly been getting more and more worried about her. Surely you can at least visit her? Despite several other fighters in the mansion telling you that it's not a good idea, you decide to do so anyway. How bad could it be? She's still Corrin, heat or no heat. Making up your mind, you head to her room.

* * * * *  
For Corrin, the heat is practically unbearable. She's constantly lustful, and no matter how much she masturbates, it doesn't help. While in all her other heat cycles, she thinks of any sexy scenario that comes to mind, in this one, all she can think about is you. As Corrin is masturbating to a nice fantasy of riding your cock, she hears a knock on the door.

Despite her knowing that it's not a good idea to answer the door, her mind is so fogged with lust that she does so anyway. To her surprise, you're standing on the other side.

"Hi Corrin!" You greet kindly. "How are you doing?"

Corrin stares in shock at you for a few seconds. While she knows that the smart thing to do would be to tell you to go away, she can't bring herself to do so. Her mind is so overcome by lust that she can't help herself. Making up her mind, she pulls you into her room and locks the door.

* * * * *  
You can't help but feel that you made a mistake. You do your best to escape before Corrin stops you. "No." Corrin tells you firmly. "You're staying."

Despite her words, you try to move anyway and find that you can't. You have no idea how she did it, but you're unable to move your body. This is quickly becoming very different than you saw your visit happening, and you're worried about what will happen.

Corrin removes her clothes, or at least what clothes she still had on. She tosses most of them away, but she keeps a wet pair of panties with her. With Corrin now naked, she quickly undresses you as well, leaving you completely naked.

Corrin's eyes look over your body hungrily before settling on your cock. "Wow." Corrin breathes with excitement. "It's so big for someone so short."

At this point, there's no question of what Corrin is planning on doing with you. With no other choice, you do your best to reason with her.

"Corrin." You plead. "Do you really want to do this? Why don't you let me go and we can-." 

Corrin cuts you off by shoving your face into hers, giving you a deep, wet, lustful kiss. Her mouth moves against yours desperately, as if to explore every bit of your lips as she can. After several seconds, she breaks the kiss.

You gasp for air, and as you're about to say something, Corrin gives you another kiss, just like before. She does this several times before she decides to move on. Corrin grabs her wet panties from earlier and shoves them into your mouth, gagging you.

"There." Corrin says, satisfied. "All I want to hear from you right now are your moans." She gives you a wink. "And I'm going to hear a LOT of moans out of you before we're done."

Corrin steps back and looks at you for a moment. You're still paralyzed, standing where you were when she tossed you into her room. "This might be easier if you're at a different angle." She ponders. She quickly and easily moves you so that you're laying on her bed. "That's better!" Corrin exclaims happily.

Corrin kneels down on the floor and leans herself forward so that your cock is in easy reaching distance. "Ever since I met you, I've wondered what your dick tastes like." She informs you. "I can't believe that I'm finally going to find out!" Corrin leans her head in close towards your cock. She gives it an experimental lick, and her eyes light up. She quickly wraps her lips around the tip of your dick and begins sucking.

You let out a moan as Corrin's soft lips suck on the head of your cock. If you're feeling this good just by Corrin sucking on your tip, you can tell that you're going to be in trouble. You highly doubt your libido is as high as hers. 

Corrin takes her lips off your dick and smiles at you. "Am I already making you feel good?"

You try to answer, but you can't say anything around the panties still gagging you.

She giggles. "That's ok. I'll take your moans as a yes."

She returns her attention to your cock, and this time begins sucking on more of it, giving you a proper blowjob. She moans around your dick in her mouth, seemingly enjoying the taste. Her moaning sends vibrations on your cock, giving you even more pleasure. 

After several minutes of Corrin successfully thrusting her throat deeper and deeper on your dick, she's successfully able to deepthroat you. After a few attempts, she's able to do so regularly, so with every downward thrust of her lips, she's able to deepthroat your cock. With your whole dick getting pleasure from Corrin's mouth and throat, you feel yourself getting closer and closer to cumming. You try to warn Corrin, but you're not sure if she's able to understand you or not.

With only a few more deepthroats from Corrin, you release your load into her eager mouth. She happily drinks it and takes her lips of your cock. She licks your lips and gives you a happy, lustful smile. "Not only does your dick taste good, your cum tastes great as well!"

You breathe out a sigh of relief around your gag. Maybe she's satisfied now?

Corrin seems to read your mind, and she laughs at you. "Oh, don't worry. We're far from over. I want to see how well your cum can cover my tits."

She wraps her boobs around around your cock. While they aren't the biggest breasts in the mansion, they also definitely aren't the smallest, and they do their job well. They wrap nicely around your dick, encompassing it with a soft, pillow-like feeling. She smiles at you, and begins moving her tits up and down, enjoying your looks of pleasure, along with your moans.

"You know," Corrin tells you, as she speeds up her boobjob slightly. "I've dreamed about doing this with you ever since I met you. But, even with all of my fantasies, I never imagined your cock would be as big as it is. That was a pleasant surprise." She gives you a seductive smile. "And I love surprises, especially ones this big." She gives your tip a soft kiss.

She speeds up her titjob again. She's now going at a quick pace, and you're constantly moaning at the pleasure she's giving you. The friction of her soft, warm tits against your dick feels incredible. 

Over the next several minutes, Corrin speeds up her boobjob again and again, until you eventually can't take out. With a loud moan, you splatter your cum all over her breasts.

"Wow!" Corrin gasps. "So much cum! However, it would probably be rude for me to not clean this mess up though, huh?" Corrin begins scooping up your seed and eating it. After a few moments, her breasts are now once again clean.

"I'm really excited to feel what your dick feels like in my pussy." She tells you. "But, I think I want to have some more fun first." Corrin gives you many more titjobs and blowjobs, while making sure to swallow every drop of your cum.

At this point, you don't know how much time has passed, or how many times that you've cummed. Eventually, Corrin seems satisfied with the amount of your seed that she's drank. 

"I think I'm finally ready." Corrin says excitedly. "I'm finally ready for you to fuck my pussy." She stands up and climbs on the bed. She crouches above your crotch, and you can see that her pussy is already dripping wet with eagerness.

"I can't wait to feel your big, fat cock inside my tight pussy!" Corrin cheers. She lowers herself on your dick, and sinks down, letting your dick quickly fill her pussy. Corrin moans loudly with happiness, and begins bouncing up and down.

She wasn't lying. Her pussy is definitely tight, and it squeezes your cock like a vice. Not enough to be painful, just very, very pleasurable. You feel her wet pussy walls move up and down around your dick with every bounce that Corrin does up and down.

As she rides you, Corrin reaches down removes her wet panties from your mouth. She lifts your torso up, and smashes her lips against yours. Her mouth dominates yours, as she roughly shoves her tongue into your mouth, and explores as much of your mouth as she can. Still kissing you, she lays you down, and lays on top of you. She's now laying on top of you, while still moving her hips in order to make sure her pussy is still being fucked. 

Corrin breaks the kiss. "I now have everything that I've wanted. You and me, fucking. The feeling of your cock in my pussy as I ride you. This makes me so happy. There's just one thing I want right now. I want your cum to fill my pussy." 

While her pussy feels great, you're not close to cumming just yet, and you tell Corrin that. "It's ok." She smiles. "It just means that I have to work a little harder for your cum."

She begins moving her hips up and down both harder and faster. Corrin resumes kissing you, her soft lips meeting yours as her tongue re-enters your mouth. Several minutes pass of Corrin making out with you while fucking herself as hard and as fast as she can on your dick. Eventually, you feel the pressure building up and you fill Corrin's pussy with your seed.

"Yes!" Corrin cries. "Fill my needy pussy with your cum!"

You both lay there for a bit, coming down from your orgasms. At this point you're starting to feel tire. After a couple of minutes, Corrin breaks the silence. "That was great! Now for round two!"

You can't believe your ears. "What?" Is her libido really this high?

"Oh, come on." Corrin laughs. "Do you really think I'd be satisfied with you filling my pussy with your cum only once?" She begins to bounce her hips up and down again, and you resign yourself to going one or two more times. After all, there's no way that she'd be able to keep this up much longer.

* * * * *  
It's been several hours, and Corrin still isn't done. You eventually fall asleep due to exhaustion and extreme pleasure. As you drift off, you unconsciously suck her nipples as she continues to fuck herself on your cock.

* * * * *

The next morning, you wake up, unable to move your body. What happened last night? As you try to remember, your dick starts feeling pleasure. You manage to look down to see Corrin sucking on your cock. The memories of last night fill your head. You can't believe that Corrin is still horny. Hopefully she'll stop soon.

Corrin notices that you're awake, and stops sucking your dick. "Good morning!" She greets you happily. "I hope you're ready for another day of passionate sex! I'm not going to stop until you impregnate me!" 

You suddenly feel very worried. While it would normally be no issue impregnating Corrin due to how many times that you came into her pussy, there is a big problem. Due to how much sex happens in the mansion, the organizers of the tournament made it impossible for anyone to get pregnant.

That means that you're stuck fucking Corrin for potential weeks while you wait for her heat to end. Then, she'll be back to normal...hopefully.

Corrin giggles at the expression on your face. "We're going to have so much fun!" She resumes sucking your dick, lubing it for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm here to share to results of your voting on the three stories! 
> 
> The votes were actually a LOT closer than I thought they were going to be at first, which is definitely a surprise. It gives me hope that when I eventually write all three of the stories, that they'll get enough chapter requests for them to be worth it. So, anyway, onto the results.
> 
> In second place is the Minecraft Mob Girl story with 4 votes! I'm glad that there were enough people interested in the idea, since that was the story idea I was the most worried about being received well. I'm not quite sure when I'm going to start writing this story, but I know for a fact that I want to start writing it before the end of the year. So, keep tuned and I'll let you know once I'm ready to begin writing. I'd also start writing it earlier if one of the other stories started receiving less chapter requests, since that would open up my schedule a bit in terms of writing.
> 
> Anyway, in first place, are the Animal Crossing and Xenoblade Chronicles 2 stories tied for 5 votes! Animal Crossing had a really good early lead over the other two stories, so I'm pleasantly surprised that both the Minecraft Story and the Xenoblade 2 stories gained more votes as the week went on, and almost ended up in a three way tie! When it became clear that I would have a tie on my hands, I debated what exactly I wanted to do, so I've come to a decision. As of right now, requests are now open for both the Animal Crossing story and the Xenoblade Chronicles 2 story! I'll work on both of those stories alongside "The Sluts of Smash Bros". However, since I'll be working on three stories at once, keep in mind that it might take a while in order for your chapter request to be written. 
> 
> Feel free to write your requests in now. If you have any questions about what the rules are for what you can request, please read the "Some Story Ideas" chapter where I go over what you can request for each story. 
> 
> I'm going to try my best to have one chapter written for both stories by the end of the week, so if you're interested in one of those, be sure to look out for it. I'm going to write the story that I get a request for first, so if you really want to see one of them written quicker than the other, be sure to give me a request quickly!
> 
> I'm really excited to work on all the story ideas. and thank you all so much for your support with "The Sluts of Smash Bros"! When I started writing this, I had never written smut before, and had no idea whether the story would be received well or not, so thank you all so much again for your support.
> 
> Also, the title for the Animal Crossing story will be "The Asses of Animal Crossing" to kind of tie in the title with "The Sluts of Smash Bros". I want to do something similar with both the Xenoblade 2 story and the Minecraft story, but I don't know quite what to call them. So, if you have a clever title that sort of follows that theme, be sure to let me know, and that might be what I call the story!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Wet Noodles (Min Min x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Cormilla. If you have any requests you'd like to have written, please be sure to leave a comment!

You had always assumed that you were straight. After all, every one of your previous relationships had been with men. However, Min Min is starting to make you question whether you're actually straight or not.

When Min Min first joined the Tournament, she blew you away. Not only was she always happy, and very fun to be around, she was also cute as hell. You've often caught yourself staring into her gorgeous green spiral eyes while dreaming of kissing her on her pretty lips. When you first realized that you might have feelings for Min Min you decided to stay as far away from her as possible. After all, surely the feelings would go away if you simply didn't see her that often. Unfortunately, that plan backfired since Min Min immediately worked towards being your friend. Not having the heart to say no to her, you accepted her friendship and resigned yourself to the fact that your feelings toward her are just growing more and more over time.

It's now been a few months since Min Min joined the Tournament, and the two of you are now best friends, which of course means that you're spending a copious amount of time together. While you don't mind spending time with her, every time you do you're overcome with a deep sense of longing. Your maybe-sort-of crush on Min Min has quickly developed into something more. Every time you're near her, you have to force yourself to focus on anything else than her beautiful eyes and her soft-looking lips.

You are currently hanging out with Min Min in your room. The two of you are simply laying on your bed talking about whatever topic comes to mind. You're having a pretty fun time, and the discussion is helping distract you from how pretty Min Min looks, even though she's still in her normal everyday outfit.

However, the fun doesn't last forever, and eventually Min Min asks a fateful question.

"Hey." She turns over to look at you. "What do you look for in a relationship? Do you like guys, girls, or both?"

Your face quickly turns red, and you stammer, not sure what to say.

A mischievous smirk forms on her face. "I'm asking because it's pretty clear that you have a crush on me. You get distracted while looking at me, and I've seen how you stare at my lips."

You quickly stammer out a denial, shocked that you were being that obvious. "I-I'm straight." 

Min Min leans in so that her face is inches from yours. "So are noodles...until they get wet."

As Min Min brings her lips to yours, you don't hesitate to kiss her back. Her lips are just as soft as you thought they would be, and your tongues quickly roam over each other, fighting for dominance. After what feels like a blissful eternity, you both pull back for air.

"I guess that's your answer." Min Min smiles.

You blush and nod your head. "I guess it is."

"You know..." Min Min starts. "There are several more fun things we can do if you want. Although, they require us to get rid of these pesky, restricting clothes."

It's pretty damn obvious what Min Min is insinuating, and instead of answering, you begin taking off your clothes and tossing them to the other side of the room.

She laughs at your eagerness and begins taking off her clothes as well. Once you're both naked, you look at the now naked Min Min. While it's kind of hard to tell when Min Min is wearing her outfit, now that she's naked you can see that she has decent sized breasts. She also has nice, thick thighs, and from what you can see of it since she's now laying on her back, a nicely sized, soft ass.

Min Min is currently eyeing you appreciatively. She gently pulls you towards her so that you're laying on top of her on your stomach, your breasts touching her. "You look beautiful." She whispers to you, pulling you in for another kiss. You enjoy the kiss for a moment before it's interrupted by Min Min's arms wrapping around you and laying you on your back.

You're still laying on top of her, but her arms are wrapped completely around you, restricting your movement. You're about to question her about what she's doing, but you notice where her hands are. Right above your pussy. 

"This is a lot better, isn't it?" Min Min questions. "Now, lets see how your pussy likes getting played with."

Before you can respond, she starts running the fingers of one of her hands up and down, across your pussy lips. Her touch is light, and you're pretty sure she's teasing you. As you're about to ask her to stop teasing you, she gently inserts one of her fingers into your pussy.

You let out a moan and lean your head back, so that it's now laying next to Min Min's. Her face is inches from yours as she begins moving the finger around in your pussy. She's clearly enjoying your moans along with the various expressions you're making. 

She inserts another finger, seeming happy at your new, louder moans. As one of her hands is focused on pleasing your pussy, her other hands gently moves up your body. You let out an involuntary shiver as it trails up your stomach. It eventually settles at one of your breasts, and begins fondling it before moving onto your other breasts, switching between them.

Your moans increase in volume. However, they quiet down again when Min Min captures her lips with yours. Her lips do a great job at muffling your moans as she deeply kisses you. Her tongue gently forces its way into your mouth as Min Min inserts a third finger into your pussy.

If your mouth was currently free, you're sure you would be moaning loud enough for the whole mansion to hear, soundproof rooms or not. However, your moans are fairly quiet as Min Min's tongue explores every inch of your mouth. Her hands working their wonders on your breasts and your pussy at the same time make you feel like you're in a pleasurable daze.

After only a couple of more minutes, you quickly feel yourself reaching your orgasm, and your pussy juices cover Min Min's fingers. Her arms unravel themselves from around you, and Min Min licks her fingers clean.

"That felt pretty great." You admit. "Now it's your turn."

With Min Min still laying in the same position, you sit up, and lay back down on your stomach. Thankfully your bed is long enough that you can both lay down, with you lying below her with your mouth with easy access to her pussy.

Min Min spreads her legs apart, and taking that as confirmation you can begin, you lean your head down and begin licking her pussy lips before sticking your tongue inside.

She lets out a cute moan, and her legs gently wrap around you, keeping you in place while not being too forceful. One of her hands reaches down and gently rests on the back of your head. However, unlike what a normal person would be able to do in this position, her other hand reaches down and under you, and begins inserting her fingers in your pussy again. 

You let out a muffled moan as you try to focus on exploring her pussy with your tongue. You enjoy the taste, but Min Min's delicate fingers are making it hard to concentrate as they stimulate your pussy.

Min Min lets out a loud moan as your tongue explores, and you use that to focus. Hearing her moan loudly as you work your tongue helps you take your mind off your own pleasure. Despite the fact that you very recently came to terms with liking girls, you very quickly find a way to use your tongue that seems to give Min Min as much pleasure as possible if the loudness of her moans are anything to go by.

Your tongue is as deep in her pussy as you're able, with your head nestled firmly in her crotch. You're also swirling your tongue around her pussy in clockwise circles, slowly increasing the pace as you get into a rhythm. Eventually you're going fast enough that your tongue feels tired, and you swear it's about to fall off, but you still do your best to swirl your tongue as fast as you can.

Eventually, Min Min lets out a loud cry, and her pussy juices squirt onto your tongue. You drink it, and find that you enjoy the taste. Now, with no distractions from your own pleasure, you quickly cum on Min Min's fingers as they finally slow down their pleasurable assault on your pussy. 

Min Min's fingers exit your pussy as you climb back up towards her on your bed. You lay down next to her, exhausted. Her arms wrap around you while leaving your arms free, pulling you close to her in a hug. You wrap your arms around her too, and you gently kiss her, enjoying the feeling of her lips on your own. 

You simply enjoy her embrace, and her kiss for a bit, while slowly falling asleep. She breaks the kiss, and as your breathing evens out and you find yourself falling into the familiar darkness of sleep, you hear her whisper, "I love you." Too tired to move your lips, you hug her tighter as your mind finally clouds with sleep. 

Your dreams are filled with Min Min, and the tiny bit of your brain that remains conscious while asleep looks forward to what you'll do in your relationship with your new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for your warm reception of "Xenoboobs Chronicles 2" and "The Asses of Animal Crossing!" At the moment, I have plenty of chapter requests for XC2, but only one for TAoAC, so if you have a chapter you'd like to see for the Animal Crossing story, please be sure to leave a comment under the first chapter of that story! Also, I figured that I should probably tell you in what order I'm updating the stories, so you know which one I update next. At the moment, I update a chapter of The Sluts of Smash Bros, then a chapter of Xenoboobs Chronicles 2, and then a chapter of The Asses of Animal Crossing. That way, every story can get a request done (hopefully) fairly quickly. The only reason I wouldn't follow that schedule is if I run out of requests for one of the stories. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I'll also probably do an update in the next couple of weeks on each story, letting you know what my weekly schedule will look like as classes start up again. I'm hoping that I'll at least be able to update every story at least once a week, but I guess I'll have to see.


	20. Another Quick Update (Please Read, Very Important)

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while but I have some news. Due to the coronavirus, my college semester is ending later in November, instead of in December like usual, since they have a big worry about coronavirus being spread on campus when people would normally come back from Thanksgiving break. What that means, is that I will have a pretty long winter break in order to write chapters. So, expect chapters to start being written again sometime after Thanksgiving!

Starting at the end of this month, I'll finally be able to start writing chapters again for The Sluts of Smash Bros, The Asses of Animal Crossing, and Xenoboobs Chronicles 2. Also, since I promised to create the Minecraft Mob Girl story by the end of the year, I am now accepting requests for that book, which will be created sometime after Thanksgiving. If you have a chapter request for the Minecraft story, please make sure to describe what you want the mob girl to look like, since unlike my other stories, I can't just look in-game for what the character looks like.

However, I have a pretty big pileup of chapter requests to write considering it's been so long since I've been able to update. So, at the moment, I am pausing requests for chapters in The Sluts of Smash Bros, The Asses of Animal Crossing, and Xenoboobs Chronicles 2 in order for me to work on the chapters already requested. This will not affect requests for the Minecraft story, feel free to request chapters for that. Since the majority of those chapter requests are for The Sluts of Smash Bros, I am planning on writing a few chapters of The Asses of Animal Crossing, Xenoboobs Chronicles 2, and the Minecraft story at the beginning of my winter break, and then putting most of my effort into cutting down on the number of chapter requests in The Sluts of Smash Bros. Hopefully near the end of winter break I'll have most of the requests written, which will allow me to open up for more chapter requests.

Thank you all for being so patient with me during this long time of inactivity between chapters. I can't wait to write the chapters already requested of me, and to work on your ideas for the Minecraft story. I understand how annoying it must feel to have requested a chapter so long ago, for it to still not be written. If you have any questions about this update, or chapter requests for the Minecraft story, feel free to leave a comment, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thank you again for your patience!


	21. An Exciting Announcement!

I know what you're probably thinking. "YourMomExists, you put out an announcement only a couple of days ago, and you said you weren't uploading actual chapters until around Thanksgiving! What is this?"

Well, this, ladies and and gentlemen, is an announcement of my new YourMomExists Community Discord! I've been thinking about doing this for a while now, and I decided that I might as well just go ahead and make it. This Discord will make it a bit easier for all of us! (If you want to join of course.) I have channels set up specifically for chapter requests for my different stories, and it'll allow me to more easily stay in touch with you, my fantastic readers. There have been a couple of times that someone has contacted me about a chapter request, and when I reach out with a question about it, I never hear a response back. That would hopefully be helped if the person requesting is a part of the Discord. Of course, I know you probably have some questions, so I've written a FAQ below that'll hopefully answer your questions.

*****

Q. Do I have to be a part of the Discord in order to request a chapter?  
A. No, of course not. I'll still be taking requests through comments on the chapters too. This will hopefully just help me be more organised with chapter requests. When I sit down to write a chapter, I usually have to click through several pages of my inbox looking for the specific things the person requesting the chapter wanted. It'll be a lot easier for me if I'm able to just scroll up in a Discord text channel for some of the requests.

Q. Do the people in the Discord get special privilege when it comes to having their chapter request written?  
A. No. I always write chapter requests in the order that they are requested to me. I'm sorry if you're hoping joining the Discord will get your request written before someone else who asked before you, but that won't be the case.

Q. What can I hope to expect when it comes to the community on the Discord?  
A. I have several rules set up for the Discord that will hopefully make sure everyone has a friendly, fun experience. I don't want to list them all here since they're already typed out in the rules channel on the Discord, but any kind of rudeness or harassment towards someone else will get you immediately banned, and your chapter request will NEVER get written. My first priority with this Discord is everyone's enjoyment, and any kind of rule breaking that negatively impacts anyone else WILL have consequences.

Q. What if I join the Discord, request a chapter, and then decide that the Discord is not for me? Will my chapter request still get written?  
A. Yes. If you decide after joining that you'd rather not be in the Discord, that is completely your decision to make. As long as you don't break any of the Discord rules, you don't have to worry about your chapter request not getting written.

Q. Besides requesting chapters, staying in touch with you, and talking to to other people, is there any other things special about the Discord?  
A. If enough people join, I'm willing to add other things to the Discord too. For example, if you wanna play games with me like Among Us, Minecraft, Smash Bros, Animal Crossing, etc, I am more than willing to do that with you as long as I'm not super busy at the time.

*****

I believe that covers any questions I could think of, but if you have another question about the Discord and how it works, feel free to leave a comment. I promise to answer your question to the best of my ability. If you don't want to join the Discord, that's completely fine. I don't want to make anyone feel like they are obligated to join it. I simply thought a Discord was a good way to stay in touch and have fun with those who want to join.

Sorry about the long explanation, but if you want to join, here's the Discord link. https://discord.gg/ZJqK7Xmyjc


	22. The Moans of Minecraft is out!

Hello everyone. I know the first chapter came out later than I promised, but I just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the Minecraft smut story, "The Moans of Minecraft" has been released. I have one more chapter that's been requested for that story to write, (maybe two if another person requests a chapter), and then I'll move onto writing the requests for my older stories. In the next few days, look forward to more chapters being written for The Asses of Animal Crossing. After I have written a few chapters for that, I'll move onto Xenoboobs Chronicles 2, and then I'll do my best to cut down on then number of chapter requests I still need to write for The Sluts of Smash Bros. I can't promise that new chapters will release every day or anything, but I'll do my best to make them as often as I can. If you guys have any questions, please be sure to let me know! Or, if you want to request a chapter for The Moans of Minecraft, please be sure to leave it under that story, or in the Minecraft Requests text channel in the Discord. Peace out guys, and be looking forward to more chapters in all of the stories!


	23. Chapter Twenty: Lucina's Desperation (Lucina x Short! Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by 5mart_1diot. If requests are open, and you have a chapter you'd like to get written, feel free to leave a comment! All I ask is that you read the rules in the story summary before requesting.

Lucina angrily slashes at the training dummy before her, her thoughts filled with the unfairness of it all. She wants a boyfriend, someone to be there for her, to confide in her, and fuck her senseless whenever she wants. However, the men in slash aren't interested in her, and why would they? Why would anyone pick her, when there's sexy bombshells in the tournament like Bayonetta, Samus or Palutena? What are her looks compared to theirs? 

As Lucina continues angrily fighting the poor, inanimate dummy in front of her, something catches her attention. There is someone looking at her, and watching her train. He appears to be slightly younger than her, and is staring at her in admiration. Lucina can't help but notice that he's cute. Was he checking her out?

Calling out to him, she asks, "What are you looking at?" hoping that he'll call her beautiful or sexy.

*****  
While you did think that Lucina was beautiful, what really drew you to her was her strength. Caught off guard by Lucina's question, you told her that you were admiring how strong she was, leaving out the part where you considered her beautiful.

Lucina frowns a bit, as if that wasn't the answer she wanted. She drops her sword on the floor and stalks over to you. After only a few moments, she stands mere inches from you. Before you can react, she leans down and gives you a deep, wet kiss. Caught off guard, you stood there, shocked. Lucina's tongue invades your mouth, and explores around. Eventually she breaks the kiss, and looks at you.

You're sure that your face is bright red. "I-I-what?" You stammer out, not sure what to say.

Your reaction brings a smile to her face. However, it's not a sweet, kind smile. It's the kind of smile that a predator would give to its prey.

"Come with me." Lucina tells you firmly, grabbing your hand, and dragging you along with her. She quickly finds an empty room and enters, still dragging you along behind her. You look around the room as Lucina locks the door. You appear to be in one of the extra bedrooms, the ones made specifically for future fighters in the tournament.

Your attention is quickly brought back to Lucina as she pushes you towards the bed. She lets go when you are standing next to it. "Strip." She tells you firmly, in a steely tone of voice. You quickly do as she says, and you're completely undressed in a matter of seconds. Lucina looks you up and down, and her attention is soon caught by your dick.

"It's so big..." She breathes, hand reaching out to grab it. However, she stops herself. "I'm not going to be satisfied with a stupid handjob." She tells you. "So, get ready because your dick is mine." Lucina removes her clothing, and stands before you, completely naked. Despite the strange situation you're in, you can't help but admire her body. Sure, she doesn't exactly have the biggest boobs or ass in the tournament, but her body still seems perfect to you.

Lucina notices you staring, and seems happy. "I'm so glad you appreciate my body. But don't worry, you'll be appreciating it a lot more soon." 

She gets on her knees in front of you, her face inches from your cock. You can slowly feel yourself hardening from her closeness. Lucina giggles. "I see someone's getting excited." Before you have the chance to respond, she gives your cock a nice, long lick. She contemplates the taste for a moment. "Pretty good." She decides. Now deciding she likes the flavor, she leans her head forward, and wraps her lips around your cock. 

You let out a moan at the feeling of Lucina's soft lips engulfing your cock, feeling it fully harden at the pleasure you're feeling. Happy with your response, Lucina begins slowly bobbing her head up and down, forcing more and more of your cock down her throat with every thrust down of her head. She's completely focused on her task, and before long, her lips are able to reach the base of your cock. 

Seemingly happy with her accomplishment, Lucina begins bobbing her head up and down at a quicker pace, while still trying to engulf your entire cock each time. Eventually, she is sucking you off as quick as she can, while also cramming as much as your dick into her mouth as she's able. 

She continues this at a steady pace for quite a while, but eventually you're reaching your limit. "Lucina, I'm going to cum!" You warn her.

Lucina keeps sucking your cock at the same pace, and after a few seconds of trying to give her enough time to stop sucking if she wanted too, you release your load down Lucina's throat. She greedily gulps it down, and licks her lips. "That was great!" She tells you. "We're definitely going to do that later. For now..."

She stands up, and firmly pushes you backwards onto the bed. Before you have a chance to react, she quickly straddles you, her pussy hovering above your crotch. "I can't wait to have your huge cock inside me!" She breathes. Without delay, she lines herself up, and drops down, half of your dick filling her pussy.

You both moan loudly. Lucina's pussy feels tight and wet, and squeezes your cock firmly. "It feels so good!" Lucina cries. "And it's not even the whole thing!" She begins slowly moving herself up and down, trying to get more and more of your cock into her. Eventually she succeeds. 

You can barely think at this point, with the feeling of Lucina's tight pussy engulfing your cock. However, Lucina doesn't take much time to revel in her accomplishment, and begins bouncing at a quicker pace. Lucina is a moaning mess at this point, determined to feel as much pleasure from your dick as possible. As she bounces faster and faster, you can't help but stare at her tits. While they might not be bouncing around as much as someone with a bigger breast size, their movement is still noticeable.

After a long while of Lucina fucking herself on your cock, she moans even more loudly, and orgasms. Her pussy tightens around your cock even more, and her juices cover it. However, even after she orgasms, Lucina doesn't stop bouncing. "I want your cum inside me." She tells you firmly. "And I'm not going to stop until I get it." 

As Lucina continues bouncing, she is purposely squeezing her pussy as hard around your dick as she can, doing her best to get you to cum. She is watching your face as she does so, seemingly enjoying the expressions you're making with her every bounce downward.

With Lucina fucking herself on your cock with the express goal of getting you to cum, it doesn't take you very long before you feel a familiar sensation. Despite the fact that you know she wants you to cum in her pussy, you warn her anyway. "I'm about to cum again!" You tell her.

Lucina smiles at you. "Go ahead! Fill me up with your seed!" A few moments later, you do as she asked, and your load quickly fills Lucina's pussy. Lucina extracts herself from your cock, and you finally think it's over. However, Lucina clearly has other ideas. "How about we give my pussy a rest? I'd love to taste your dick again!" 

You can't help but let out a sigh as Lucina greedily stares at your cock, preparing yourself for the long night to come. 

*****  
You have no idea how much time as passed. Lucina has switched between giving you blowjobs and riding your cock multiple times, and as you cum once again into her pussy, you know that you're finally exhausted enough that you couldn't cum again, even if you wanted to. Thankfully, Lucina is finally satisfied. She lays next to you in bed, and forces you to look at her.

"From this point on you are MINE, and mine ONLY." She tells you coldly. "You'll be my boyfriend, and we'll fuck as much as we want to. Understand?"

Between the look in her eyes as she stares at you, and the coldness of her voice, you quickly agree. 

Lucina's cold expression becomes happy. "Good! I can't wait to see how much fun we have tomorrow!"

*****  
It's now been a few months since you and Lucina started dating. Every single day, she drags you to an empty room, and you fuck for as long as she wants. Tonight however, will be different. Rumours have spread around the mansion, and pretty quickly everyone knows that Lucina has a boyfriend. Now that the secret is out, she's invited you to meet her father for dinner.

Not having much of a choice, you accepted the invitation, and mentally prepared yourself for meeting her father. You've seen Chrom a few times before, but you've never talked to him. You have no idea what kind of a person he is, and you're afraid that dinner will quickly go south.

You're now standing in front of Chrom's apartment in the mansion. You give a deep breathe in and out, and knock on the door. It quickly opens, and Lucina ushers you inside, grabbing your hand. You look around the living room. There's a large tv on the wall, with a recliner in front of it. There's also a couch pushed behind, and to the side of the recliner as well. 

Your attention is brought elsewhere as Chrom enters the room from what appears to be the kitchen. He looks at Lucina holding your hand and smiles. He reaches his hand out for a handshake, and you firmly grasp it with the hand Lucina isn't holding. "I'm Chrom." He greets you. "I think I've seen you around a few times, but I don't think we've met. It's so nice that Lucina's finally found someone she can be happy with."

You quickly relax once you realize Chrom is actually happy to see you, and doesn't appear to be an overprotective father. You give Chrom a smile and introduce yourself. You make small talk for a bit, before dinner is ready. Once it is, you sit at the table and eat. Chrom has made a type of stew, and you find it to be pretty good.

However, not long into your meal, Lucina drops her spoon on the ground. "Oops." She looks embarrassed, getting under the table to get it. You don't think much of this, until you feel her hands reach into your pants, pulling out your cock.

You do your best to stifle a gasp, and thankfully, Chrom doesn't seem to notice.

"So," You starts. "I saw your battle earlier with Ridley. You did pretty well."

You do your best to keep your face as neutral as possible as Lucina wraps her lips around your cock. "Thanks." You respond. "I wasn't sure how that fight was going to go, considering I didn't really do that well at the start."

Chrom responds as Lucina begins bobbing her head up and down. "You weren't that bad at the start. Being a villain, Ridley doesn't like to play fair. I've lost track of the amount of times he's grabbed me and dragged me across the stage."

You can't help but let your calm face falter slightly as Lucina picks up the speed, and begins bobbing her head faster, her wet mouth engulfing your cock. Thankfully, you're able to play it off as wincing from the memory of fighting Ridley. "Y-yeah." You stammer. "I'm surprised the tournament organizers let him stab people with his tail. That's really painful."

Chrom nods, and Lucina is now sucking your cock at the quickest pace she can, while also making sure her father isn't aware of the situation. "Have you ever watched any of the matches between Ridley and Samus? I swear that they're actually trying to murder each other."

Before you can continue your conversation, you reach your limit, and send a massive load down Lucina's throat. Your discomfort finally shows on your face, and Chrom takes notice. "Oh, do you need to use the restroom?"

You nod, as Lucina puts your dick back in your pants, before getting back up in her chair, spoon in hand. "Finally found it." She tells her father, playing off the ridiculously long time it took her to find it.

Chrom doesn't seem suspicious however. "Lucina?" He asks. "Would you mind showing him the restroom?" 

She nods. "Sure!" She gives you a bright smile, and grabs your hand, bringing you out of the room. She drags you down to a room at the end of a nearby hallway, and pulls you inside. You find that you are actually in the restroom, but it doesn't look like Lucina has any intention of actually letting you do your business. She locks the door behind her, and turns to face you. You've gotten used to it at this point, so Lucina doesn't need to tell you anything for you to understand what she wants. 

She takes off her long tunic, revealing that she's not wearing anything underneath. Lucina is now standing in front of you wearing nothing but her long boots and stockings. She moves past you to the toilet, and sits on the lid, spreading her legs apart invitingly. You walk up to her, and line yourself up, grabbing ahold of her hips to give you an easier angle.

In one fluid motion, you fill her pussy with your cock. Lucina moans quietly, as you begin slowly thrusting back and forth. Her legs wrap around you, and you begin going at a quicker pace, enjoying the feeling of her still tight pussy, despite your daily fuckings. Before long, you're pounding into her, doing your best not to moan loudly enough to catch Chrom's attention. 

Lucina is clearly struggling not to make much noise, as her hands are covering her mouth, muffling her moans. Her hands clamp down harder on her mouth as she orgasms, her pussy tightening around your dick. You feel yourself getting close, as you thrust into Lucina a couple more times, before filling her pussy with your cum.

Lucina smiles happily, and puts her tunic back on. You both leave the bathroom, and return to the kitchen. Once again, Chrom doesn't realize that there is anything strange about the situation, and you both sit back down at the table to eat, Lucina grabbing another spoon to replace the one she 'accidently' dropped earlier. Once the three of you finish eating, Lucina suggests watching a movie.

The three of you move into the living room, Lucina letting her father sit in the recliner so she can cuddle with you on the couch. Once the movie starts, Chrom is intensely focused on it. Apparently since movies aren't a thing where he and Lucina come from, he likes to absorb as much info from a movie as he can.

Lucina cuddles with you on the couch for a few more minutes, while making sure that Chrom is still focused on the tv. Once she's satisfied, Lucina makes you lay down on your back, and she straddles you, slipping out of her tunic once more. She lowers herself on your cock quietly, making sure that her father doesn't notice. When the base of your cock meets her pussy lips, she begins bouncing up and down.

You quickly find it hard to stifle your moans. Being quiet while fucking in the bathroom was one thing, since it was on the other side of the apartment, but Chrom is only about six feet in front of you, and he could turn around at any time, and catch you.

Lucina quickly seems to realize this, as she leans herself forward, still bouncing herself on your dick. Her lips meet yours, stifling both of your moans. Her tongue forces its way inside your mouth, and wrestles with yours. After several seconds, she pulls away to breathe, saliva dripping from her mouth. Still leaned over you, she begins bouncing faster. This time, instead of kissing you in order to hide your moans, she forces your head towards her chest and makes you suck on one of her nipples.

You obediently do what she wants you too, and Lucina switches your lips from one of her tits to the other every several seconds. As the movie continues, you continue sucking on her tits, feeling yourself get closer and closer to cumming. Eventually, Lucina cums herself, and sends you over the edge as well, with you filling her pussy with your seed for the second, and probably not last, time of the night.

It turns out your assumption was correct as Lucina continues bouncing, despite the fact that you both came. Her lips meet your again, and you can't help but reflect on the fact that Lucina chose a three hour movie to watch, likely for this exact purpose.

*****  
Credits scroll on the screen as Chrom stretches. What a great movie! He turns around to look at you and his daughter.

You've fallen asleep, with both you and Lucina being fully clothed once again. Or mostly clothed in Lucina's case. Lucina is cuddling with you, and she gives her father a smile. "Did you enjoy the movie?" She asks.

Chrom nods. "Definitely. Did you?"

"Absolutely!" Her smile widens. However, unbeknownst to Chrom, her pussy is leaking your cum, and dripping out of her pussy, like the slut she really is.


	24. Chapter Requests Open Again!

Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you all know, that I've opened chapter requests up again for The Sluts of Smash Bros, The Asses of Animal Crossing, and Xenoboobs Chronicles 2. I unfortunately wasn't able to get more chapter requests done during my Winter Break, but I decided I might as well just keep the requests open since closing them doesn't really do much. It looks like I might only be able to write new chapters one day a week, but I will try and write at least two chapters on that day if I am able. So, if you were one of the people who has sent me requests while they weren't open, feel free to go ahead and write another comment with your request, and I'll get back to you when I'm able, to go over what exactly you want in your chapter request.


	25. Next Chapter Out Soon + Some Info About Chapter Requests

Hey everyone! I just wanted to post a quick update about The Sluts of Smash Bros! There's a few things I need to talk about, but this hopefully shouldn't be very long.

Number One, is that the next chapter should be out very soon, hopefully either later today or tomorrow, so please look forward to it. 

The next thing is about Pyra and Mythra's inclusion in Smash. Just like with Isabelle and The Asses of Animal Crossing, you can request a chapter with Pyra and Mythra either in The Sluts of Smash Bros or Xenoboobs Chronicles 2. If you request a chapter with Pyra and Mythra for The Sluts of Smash Bros, all you have to do is add something that makes it clear that it takes place in Smash. If you want a chapter with them that takes place in Xenoblade 2, please request a chapter for Xenoboobs.

This is the last thing I need to talk about, and if you've requested chapters for me to write, it's pretty important. I've had several people request chapters, and then when I reach out for more information, they don't respond. Unless you have every detail of the chapter laid out in your first message requesting the chapter, there's a very high chance that I have responded to your comment asking for more info about what you're looking for. If you never get back to me, then the chapter you requested won't get written. If you've requested a chapter, and we haven't talked about some of the specific details of your chapter, please check your inboxes and get back to me. As of right now, I see at least three people who have requested chapters and haven't responded back. So, if you want your chapter written, please get back to me whenever you can, thanks!

Alright, that's everything I wanted to go over. If you have any questions, please be sure to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please feel free to leave your requests of what you want me to write. I will do my best to write your requests in a timely manner, but if this becomes popular enough that I get a lot of requests, that obviously means that it will take me a longer period of time before I can turn your request into a chapter.


End file.
